BitterSweet Irony
by Sqwiz
Summary: What happens when the one you love is forbidden by your entire world? *Hiatus, due to lack of inspiration, sorry, please bear with me and thank you for your patience* Christmas updates coming soon! :
1. Chapter 1

**Bitter-Sweet Irony**

**

* * *

**

Acknowledgements: Thank you to Sara (xAnimex07) who I've been talking to for a while now as she's been helping me with the story, and my girlfriend who read my story also, and finally to 'MyViolentDelights.' Who gave me permission to use the Veela's broken heart, I have changed it so it is not a straight copy, but it will still be called the same.

A/N: I don't own anything Harry Potter related just the story; it all belongs to J.K Rowling. This story is Femslash. So if you don't like it then don't read it. Also this is going to be an angst story with homophobia, so if that offends you or makes you uncomfortable please don't read it if you're just going to insult me afterwards you have been warned:

* * *

**Chapter one:**

The sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky. Highlighting everything within its gaze; this included a young girl. Her bushy auburn hair glimmered in under the light. Amber eyes scanned the tables before her, finally resting on a family of four.

A short and plump man with a pointed black beard was surrounded by two women and a small girl. The older woman was tall, beautiful, and blonde wearing a flowery summer dress, and the younger woman, clearly her first daughter, was tall willowy, with waist length silvery blonde hair with a blue summer dress and she seemed to emanate a faint, silvery glow which the young brunette believed was just her mind playing tricks on her with this breathtakingly beautiful woman. The small girl to the young woman's right also had waist length blonde hair, but it wasn't as bright as her older sister's, she was wearing a knee length skirt and a plain yellow t-shirt.

She stared at them for a couple of seconds long enough to notice that she wasn't the only one staring at them, it seemed that many other occupants of the small outside section of the cafe were also entranced by them, she also noted that it was mainly the males who seemed to be doing the staring much to the annoyance of their female companions. Hermione sighed and slowly made her way over to their table, pulling out her note pad and pen on the way.

Upon reaching the table, her ears were greeted with rapid French coming from the family. Hermione stood by and waited for them to finish their conversation before announcing herself.

"Hello, welcome to The Tea Shop, may I take your order?"

"Ah, oui oui," replied the young woman, "could we 'ave two cappuccinos, one tea, and one orange juice please."

"Yeah, certainly coming right up" Hermione wrote the order on her note pad before looking at the young woman. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared into deep cerulean eyes. Hermione realised that the woman before her was far younger than she first thought her to be, far too developed to be a girl but not yet old enough to be classed as a woman. She quickly snapped out of her daze, and made her leave, mentally slapping herself for looking like a stupid brain dead fool in front of complete strangers.

A few minutes later she emerged from the inside of the restaurant with their drinks on a tray. After placing them on the table she smiled at the blonde "If there's anything else you'd like just ask, I'll be inside."

"Merci beaucoup" thanked the young woman.

Hermione merely smiled again returning to the cool shade of the restaurant. She sat at an unmade table and relaxed sighing to herself 'it's only a couple more days Hermione, then you can relax all day and read your new, Hogwarts books. Maybe even your new edition of 'Hogwarts, A History'. Though I still can't believe my parents made me get a blasted job! It's not like I need the money! I don't even use muggle money!' Hermione was pulled from her reverie, when a hand was waved in front of her face.

"Wha- oh!" she jumped as Hermione once again stared into cerulean eyes. "Err, yes, can I help you?"

"Oui, you forgot to bring some milk and sugar with our drinks" replied the blonde.

"Oh! I'm so sorry I completely forgot. I was miles away. I'll just go get them." She rushed over to the counter and proceeded to pour some milk into a jug, and added some sugar packets to a small bowl, before returning to the French blonde. "I'm so sorry, here you go."

"Ahh, it is okay, well I'll see you around Zen" with that she flicked her silvery blonde hair in Hermione's direction and went back to her family, she seemed to walk with an air of grace that made her seem like she was gliding.

Hermione went back to daydreaming, while absent mindedly staring at the family. After ten minutes she watched as the youngest girl got up along with her parents and said good bye to the young woman, leaving her alone with the bill. The brunette decided it was time to collect the bill so she made her way over to the blonde. She started to clean up the dirty cups when the blonde spoke;

"Do you live around 'ere?"

"Err yeah, I do. Why do you ask?" Hermione replied taken aback by the question.

"I was wondering, eef eet's not too much trouble, obviously when you finished work, eef you would be so kind as to show me where ze library eez."

"You like to read?" Hermione asked an incredulous expression etched on to her face. Quickly realising her rudeness, her mind raced to come up with an excuse. "w-what I meant was, you just don't seem the type to be into books that's all. I didn't meant to insult you, sorry."

"Well, I can 'onestly say you are not ze first person to presume zings about me, and I doubt you will be ze last. But to answer your question; oui I read." The blonde smiled as she explained.

"Oh I'm really sorry, I... well you're too beautiful to be bookish I would've thought you'd be more interested in fashion or some other girly thing."

"Some other girly zing? You say zat like you're not a girl!" replied the blonde with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I am a girl thank you very much!" Hermione snapped turning bright red. "I just think there are more important things in the world than what some models wearing on the catwalk, or what hair style is in this 'season'" she added the last part with air quotes making the blonde laugh, which she thought to sound like the tinkling of bells.

"Well, I 'ave to admit zat yes I do like fashion but I agree zat zere are many more important zings. And as much as I'd like to discuss zose zings with you I would really like to go to ze library."

"Oh yes! I'm sorry I've just been wasting your time. I'm due for my lunch anyways; I'll take you if you'll just wait here." Hermione quickly rushed into the restaurant, and into the back room dumping the dirty cups into the sink as she made her way to her boss's office.

Knocking on the door she took a deep breath as a gruff voice told her to enter. The room was small with an old filling cabinet, and a big leafed plant on one side and a couple of pictures of boats on the other. At the back wall hung a big portrait of a middle aged balding man with glasses and a big nose. Below sat the portraits inspiration, his greying hair seemed almost its original colour of black in the smoky office. He rested his feet on the oak desk in front of him, as his grey eyes peeked over the muggle newspaper he was reading, before grunting in acknowledgement at Hermione's presence.

"Sir I'm just letting you know that I'm going on my lunch break, so I'll be back in an hour."

She patiently waited his answer as his eyes finished scanning the page in front of him. He rewarded her with another grunt as he went back to reading the paper, clearly he thought that more interesting than Hermione. Hermione quickly left the dark office passing other servers on the way. She merely nodded at them as they passed not actually knowing their names as she had kept to herself the two weeks she'd been at the summer job so far. The other servers had made no attempt to befriend her and she didn't mind, preferring to be on her own, or with her books.

As she returned to the blonde her face lit up when she saw the dazzling smile on her face showing a row of perfectly even white teeth. _'Wow! My parents would certainly be proud of them! They're so white and even.'_ She mused to herself.

"Are we ready to go?" asked the French blonde.

"Yes we are. I just had to tell my boss I was going on my lunch break. So can you remind me in an hour that I'll have to come back?" Hermione asked.

"Oui I shall remind you. Zat will be one zirty? The young woman asked.

"Yeah, thanks. I've just thought I don't even know your name, or your age?"

"Ah oui eet's Fleur, Fleur Delacour, I'm sixteen" replied Fleur extending her hand. "And you?"

"Hermione Granger and I'm fourteen nearly fifteen" Hermione said taking Fleur's hand and shaking it. _'Fleur such a beautiful, I wonder what it means in French? Hmm.'_

Hermione lead Fleur along the busy street, crossing over the road and down a side street before emerging at the front entrance of the local library. As they entered through the double doors into a vast hall they were greeted with bookcases full of books. In between the bookcases at every odd one sat chairs and a couple of tables for readers to sit. At the front of the hall stood a desk with a couple of elderly women behind them, the library assistants barely acknowledged Hermione and Fleur as they made their way deeper into the vast hall.

Hermione decided she would find out the meaning of Fleur's name so started looking at what part of the library she would need, after finding the right category she stalked off in pursuit of more knowledge, forgetting about Fleur, who was the source of her new quest. It took Hermione a couple of minutes of searching but she eventually found a suitable book for her information. As she made her way to one of the nearby tables she heard footsteps behind her, turning suddenly Fleur walked straight into her. Hermione instinctively dropped her book and put her hands up to shield herself which resulted in her grabbing Fleur's breasts.

"Oh Fleur! S-sorry I... I didn't know you were behind me." Hermione stammered.

Fleur chuckled "Ah eet eez okay 'Ermione I was following you zis whole time. I am just curious as to why you 'ave zat book on French names?"

"Ah... Well... I thought I'd find out what your name means."

Fleur smiled "You could 'ave just asked Mon ami. Zough before I tell you could I ask one zing?"

"I never thought to actually ask, sorry" Hermione mumbled "and yeah of course what do you want?"

"Well I don't really know 'ow to put zis without being blunt but can I 'ave my breasts back?"

Hermione immediately dropped her hands, turning a bright red that could rival her best friend Ron Weasley. "Oh I'm so sorry, really I am, I didn't realise, sorry!" to avoid looking at Fleur Hermione dropped to the ground and picked up her book. _'What the bloody hell was I doing? Now she probably thinks I'm some sort of pervert!'_ As Hermione slowly got back up to her feet, taking her time, Fleur began to laugh hysterically. The sound echoed along the near silent hall ensuing 'shhh's' to fly around the room. As the blonde began to calm down long enough to reply;

"Non I do not mind at all zough your face eez like a tomate! And since you were wondering eet means Flower and Delacour means 'of ze court' well zat eez eets rough translation"

Gaining some of her dignity back Hermione smiled "you think I'm red, you should see one of my friends he goes so red it's unbelievable! Your name it's so beautiful, thank you for telling me Fleur."

"You know you are ze first person to tell me zat aside from my Mama and Papa" Fleur replied staring at a bookcase behind Hermione's left shoulder.

"What none of your friends at school has ever said you have a beautiful name?" Hermione responded "that fits such a beautiful girl?" _'Holy crap! You weren't supposed to say that out loud Hermione! Now she thinks your flirting with her!'_ "I didn't mean to say that! Not that I don't think it's true or anything it's just I've only just met you and you probably think I am flirting with you! I'm not flirting with you. Not that I wouldn't want to flirt with you, as you're clearly beautiful, it's just-"

Fleur cut her off by pressing her finger to Hermione's mouth silencing her rambling. Laughing she answered "You make me laugh 'Ermione, but no, no one 'as ever told me I 'ave a beautiful name. Not any of my friends because I don't really 'ave any friends eef I'm being 'onest." She added the last part with a sigh.

"Well, I'm sorry Fleur" started Hermione unsure of what to say "I'd say that I'll be your friend but I reckon even you'll have better standards than that, and I don't really think we'll see each other again after today. How come you don't he have any friends then? You just seem the type to have many friends."

"I would love to be your friend 'Ermione but I fear you're right. What do you mean I 'ave better standards? You've been nicer to me een ze twenty five minutes zat we've been with each other zan some of ze girls een my school have been for ze past five years. Zat's one of the reasons why I don't have many friends, they're all just interested in fashion, boys and stuff like zat." Fleur noticed the twinkle in Hermione's amber eyes. "Oui I did say zat I was also interested een Fashion," (Hermione noted that she'd left out boys on her list) "but zat is only because when I was leetle I wanted to be just like ze cool girls so I would copy zem, but as I got older I realised eet was stupid but I still like fashion."

"Oh" Hermione was speechless, "well I'll definitely be your friend, if that's okay Fleur? Do you still go to school or are you in college now or something?"

"Oui I would like zat 'Ermione, zank you." Fleur smiled. "I go to a boarding school, in France. I really like eet, but I will be spending my final year at a boarding school een England for some competition of sorts. What about you?"

"I go to a boarding school in England!" Hermione squeaked, causing people to look up from their books at them.

"Really? Well eef I'm lucky eet will be at your boarding school!" Fleur grinned, _'I seriously doubt that'_ thought Hermione. "Zen I will 'ave a friend to talk to" she was still grinning as they sat down at the table, as she checked her watch. "Mon dieu!'Ermione don't get too comfortable eet eez almost twenty past one!"

"What, Already? Damn it I have to go." She quickly stood up and walked down one of the rows of books leaving Fleur alone. Before Fleur could do anything Hermione rushed back towards her panting "I- almost forgot; can I have your address so I can ow- I mean write to you?"

"Ah oui oui, do you 'ave a pen?" After taking down the address and saying good bye (Hermione went for the handshake but ended up being crushed by Fleur in a hug) the brunette found herself running down the road that took her to The Tea Shop.

* * *

After finishing work for the day Hermione slumped home, her mind on one thing; Fleur. Everything about her seemed to stick in her thoughts. The way she smelled of vanilla and fresh flowers, how her hair glowed even in the shady library, her air of grace when she glided around, the silvery hue that emitted from her. Hermione's brain was going haywire thinking about her. A logical part of her brain was even suggesting the way she was thinking about her meant that she was in love! It was true that in the short space of 4 hours Hermione had shown most of the symptoms of a love sick puppy: staring into space frequently, thinking constantly about Fleur and liking everything she knew about the blonde. And the worst part was that Hermione would probably never see the Blonde goddess that was Fleur Delacour again.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so here's chapter 2, :) YAY!  
Okay, thanks to; Sara (xAnimex07), Em (fiddywitch), Tish1688, I mark him Zero and mine, nightshade88, and for reviewing my story. It means a lot :)

Acknowledgements are on chapter 1, nothings changed.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

It had been two days since Hermione met Fleur, and true to her prediction she hadn't seen her again. This deeply saddened the young brunette for reasons still unknown to her. Hermione just couldn't seem to forget about the French blonde. Not that she had tried to do that, she had spent the majority of her time thinking about Fleur. She found it alluring that Fleur had affected her so much in such a short space of time, no one in her life had ever done that before.

Hermione had done nothing apart from mope the past two days. This resulted in her getting fired from her summer job for staring into space when she was supposed to be serving customers. She didn't care about the job any way, she only cared about one thing now it seemed; Fleur.

After replying to a letter from her friend Ron, regarding the Quidditch World Cup final, in which she finally agreed to go only after Ron had hounded her when she initially refused, with letter after letter all saying the same thing; 'Hermione it's a once in a life time opportunity! Bulgaria versus Ireland! If you don't go you'll regret it!' She had only agreed to it partially because she would get to see her friends a week earlier than normal and it would help get her mind of Fleur. The other reason was because she feared for the life of the Weasley's family owl Errol, throughout the day the old owl was looking more and more haggard as she received each letter.

She decided now would be the best time to tell her parents that she would be leaving in a week and a half for the burrow.

"Mum, dad, I need to talk." Hermione's voice came from the doorway to the Granger's living room.

"Uh huh, sure honey" came her father's absent minded reply as he was busy watching the muggle FIFA World Cup on TV, although England hadn't qualified, he had decided to show his support to the Irish national team. His greying brown hair could be seen over the top of the couch.

"Yeah what is it Sweetie, just ignore your father he's glued to the football" replied her mother as she walked out of the kitchen, shaking her head, a can of beer in her hands. Her curly brown hair bobbed up and down giving the drink to her husband she turned to her daughter, "what is it honey?"

"Well Ron invited me to go to the World Cup final in a week and a half, and I was wondering if I could go?" Hermione asked shyly, as she petted Crookshanks who had wandered into the living room.

"Of course it's alright sweetie, I'm guessing it's just as big as the football World Cup?"

"Oh it's that Quiddick thing ain't it?" said Mr. Granger joining in the conversation.

Hermione suppressed a laugh "its Quidditch dad. You're right mum, it's a 'once in a lifetime opportunity' if you ask Ron. He won't shut up about it, the same with Harry, Quidditch this, Quidditch that. It drives me nuts!"

"So Ron has invited you personally? Ooh I'd say he likes you." Cooed her mum, giving Hermione a sly wink.

"Pur-lease, Ron? Mum we argue constantly as he always annoys me, half the time we don't speak to each other and I'm pretty sure if it weren't for Harry we probably wouldn't speak at all. And besides it's not an invitation like 'that' mum, everyone's invited; Harry, me, Ron mentioned that the Diggory's would be coming.

I don't know them as the father's a work colleague of Mr. Weasley, but his son Cedric- he's a couple of years above me in school. And besides, even if Ron had feelings for me, which I very much doubt it, I already have feelings for someone else, or at least I think I do... Mum could I have a word in private?"

"Sure sweetie, just come into the kitchen" replied her mother with a questioning gaze.

"Huh, what's that?" grunted her father as one of the teams playing was just reduced to 10 men.

"Oh nothing dear just girl talk, you wouldn't be interested. We'll be out in a minute; you just watch your football." Mrs. Granger answered as she followed Hermione into the small kitchen. Mr. Granger appeared not to have noticed as he was currently shouting abuse at the referee for a clearly misguided challenge.

"So what is it sweetie? Nothing serious I hope? Have you met a boy? Because you're getting to that stage where you get curious about boys and things like that, ooh what's his name? Is-"

"MUM! Just let me talk okay? It's kind of hard for me to tell you this." Hermione cut her mother off.

"You're not pregnant are you?" asked her mother a worried look on her face.

"MUM! No I'm not pregnant, is that the first thing that comes to your head when I try to tell you something serious? Besides I don't even have a boyfriend, but anyway what I was trying to tell you is; is it wrong to think about people?"

The worried look vanished immediately from Mrs. Granger's face, "Hermione you're going to have to be a little more specific than that dear, define think about people?"

"Well," began Hermione, "a couple of days ago I met this woman, well I thought she was a woman turns out she's sixteen, but I took her to the library as she's French she didn't know where it was, and I was on my lunch break so I only spent about an hour with her, but I just can't seem to get her out of my head. I've been thinking about her non-stop! I know her name, and I've got her address but I'll never see her again, and it's making me so sad."

"Aww come here," Mrs. Granger pulled her daughter into a tight hug. "I don't think its wrong dear, me and your dad don't mind what you are as long as you're happy. Though you've got me really curious, I want to meet this girl now if she's affected you in such a way, she must be something else huh? I'm guessing that it's just your hormones, making you think this way; you're growing up- like I said before it makes you curious, I'm sure it'll pass in a week or so. Now come on let's get back to your father, I'm sure he's missing our presence"

Hermione laughed as she caught the sarcasm in her mother's voice. "Yeah, thanks mum."

She led her mother back into the living room, to find her father facing her.

"Everything's okay isn't it?" he asked eyeing his daughter.

"Yeah dad everything's okay." Hermione replied with a smile on her face.

"Good, I'm just wondering who's in the final of this Quidditch World Cup then?" Asked Mr. Granger

"According to Ron, it's Ireland versus Bulgaria." Hermione answered. "What's that?" She asked her mother as Mrs. Granger came back into the living room with an envelope in her hands and a smile on her face.

"Well ...me, and your father were going to surprise you but seeing as you're going in a week and a half you might as well know now." Responded her mother "we've booked a surprise holiday in France for a week- we leave tomorrow."

"Oh my god!" Hermione squeaked as she jumped up and down. "Thank you so much! Wow! Wait ...I need to pack."

"Well I've got you some new clothes so that should help you with the packing and you said you had her address? So if you're very lucky where we're going will be near her" Her mother said cryptically.

"Her?" asked a dumbfounded Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger gave him a look that clearly said 'I'll tell you later'

Hermione didn't notice as she was now examining the tickets her mum had given her with a large grin spread on her face.

* * *

Later on that day Hermione was packed and eagerly waiting for the next day, she didn't have long to wait as the sun was starting to dip just below the horizon telling them that it was late evening.

She sat at the kitchen table in her pyjamas, a string vest and short shorts, reading one of her new spell books, The Standard Book of Spells Grade 4 by Miranda Goshawk, while sipping some hot chocolate. Her mother sat across from her, also reading. Her mother sighed and looked up from her magazine. Hermione knew what she was going to say before she even opened her mouth;

"You never did check if that girl's address is near to where we're going did you?"

"No, I didn't I just didn't want to get my hopes up and besides it's not like she'd actually remember me."

"Aw don't say that, if she gave you her address I'm sure she'll remember you." Mrs. Granger reassured, as she reached out and held Hermione's hand.

"Yeah you're probably right I'll just go and get it." Hermione said as she shuffled out of the kitchen. She made her way up to her room walking past her Hogwarts trunk near the doorway and over to her desk. There in the centre, as if it had pride of place (which it did), was the little piece of paper with Fleur's address on it, her loopy neat joined up writing was similar to Hermione's, almost identical. She took it off the desk and walked back down stairs, her mind racing at the prospect that she might see Fleur once again. _'Come on Hermione; don't get your hopes up. France is a big country bigger than England, the chances of Fleur's address being even near to where we are going are probably like a million to one, so just stay calm, do not get your hopes up!'_ but despite her stern words to herself there was still that little spark of hope, maybe, just maybe she would see Fleur again.

She returned to the kitchen, paper clutched in hand, heart beating rapidly.

"Well? Is it anywhere near?" asked Mrs. Granger eagerly.

"I don't know I haven't looked at it yet, where are we going again?" Hermione queried.

"Cannes, dear, well?" asked Mrs. Granger with a smile.

"Err," Hermione turned the piece of paper over in her hands, there in her, scripted in Fleur's immaculate hand writing, sat the address:

_Fleur Delacour_

_17, Boulevard Jean Guynemer,_

_Cannes, Alpes-Maritimes,_

_France_

Hermione gasped lost for words, her mother looked at the note in her limp hands and exclaimed loudly, "well will you look at that! Your friend lives in Cannes! It must be fate!"

'Yeah fate...' Hermione couldn't answer her mind was swimming, with thoughts; It seemed that she would get to see her friend after all...

* * *

Hermione sat at a table in a small cafe-Café Près De La Mer. It was the next day and she was still overwhelmed with the feelings she was currently experiencing. One half of her was elated that she would be seeing Fleur again; the other was more cynical saying; '_what if she doesn't remember you? What if she was just lying? About everything?'_ but she quickly shut those feelings out, as why would Fleur need to or want to lie?

She stared into space thinking about Fleur and hoped that the older girl remembered her and they could become friends, she'd been sat there for an hour her coffee now cold on the table as she hadn't touched it. As soon as they'd arrived at the hotel after the flight, she'd changed into some fresh clothes, some jeans and a pink polo shirt, and picked up a map of Cannes and walked to this cafe which was a couple of streets away from Fleur's house.

Hermione didn't hear the tinkling of the bell sounding the arrival of another customer, what she did notice or rather smelled was vanilla and fresh flowers, Fleur's scent, she span round to face the door so fast she knocked her cup off the table, the crack as it broke on the tiled floor alerted many of the customers in the small cafe to Hermione's presence, this included the newcomer.

"'Ermione?" exclaimed Fleur as she rushed over to the bright red brunette pulling her into a tight embrace, "eet eez so good to see you!"

"Yeah, hi Fleur" Hermione whispered into the taller girls neck, causing the blonde to shiver.

"What are you doing 'ere?" Fleur questioned a big grin still on her face.

"Well-" Hermione was about to answer when she was cut off by an angry looking waiter, speaking rapid French coming to clean up the cup and coffee. Fleur responded to him, and after a couple of minutes their conversation finished and the waiter went back behind the counter.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Fleur who chuckled before answering her "'e was angry zat you smashed ze cup, eet eez alright zough I told 'im to put eet on my tab."

"Thanks, you didn't have to do that though, I have money" Hermione told her, pulling coins out of her pocket.

"Non, eet eez my pleasure after all we are friends non? Eet eez what friends do, I'm sure you would do ze same for me." Fleur smiled, shooing Hermione's hand away.

Hermione's heart leapt upon hearing Fleur say they were still friends, "Yeah of course I'd do the same for you, and we're friends after all."

Fleur smiled "oui, now what brings you 'ere? I didn't Zink I would see you again until next year."

"Well, the day after we first met I got fired from my job; for not concentrating and day dreaming," she noticed Fleur's look of sympathy on her face "It's okay though I was going to leave the next day anyway I was only taking the job so I could pay for my school things, seeing as my parents lent me the money, I just paid them back... I'm rambling aren't I?"

"Non, I like 'earing about your life, please carry on."

"Okay... well anyway I just basically did nothing the next couple of days, until my friend Ron invited me and Harry to the Qui- to the World Cup as his dad works for the government so he was able to get tickets for us all. So when I told my parents they said they'd been planning this as a surprise, I told my mum about you and she said to check your address, well I did and you know the rest."

"So what do you want to do?" Fleur asked as Hermione finished speaking.

"I'm sorry, what?" Hermione replied, stunned.

"Well, I figured since you came all zis way you didn't want to just say bonjour and zen go, so what shall we do?"

"Well, this is your town so we can go wherever." Hermione responded unsure of what to say, and with that, Fleur dragged Hermione out of the shop, Fleur's apple green dress fluttering in the wind along with her hair.

* * *

Fleur and Hermione had seen nearly all of the tourist's spots around town. They had decided to take a break at a local park tired from all the walking. Hermione sat against the base of a tree with Fleur sitting down next to her. They sat there in silence, just watching the world go by. After a couple of minutes, Fleur rested her head on Hermione shoulder; letting out a sigh of content before speaking.

"Zank you 'Ermione"

"You're welcome, but what for?" Hermione questioned not wanting Fleur to move for some reason, as it was making her all warm inside.

"For being my friend," Fleur replied simply. "I've never 'ad a real friend I could call my own, 'alf ze people at my school just use me, ze other 'alf just ignore me."

Hermione put her arm round the blonde pulling her even closer. "Well I won't use you or ignore you"

"Zank you 'Ermione, I can't zank you enough" Fleur replied in a whisper.

"You don't need to- just spend this week with me and that's thanks enough" Hermione replied.

* * *

The week had past way too quickly for her liking. But after spending a week in the company of her new friend, being shown around Cannes, it was time to go home. Hermione surprised Fleur on their last day by giving her a necklace as a present. A sterling silver heart shaped locket with a picture of them both in it. Fleur actually had tears in her eyes as she hugged Hermione goodbye, leaving with the promise of writing every week.

Hermione felt guilty about neglecting her friends, when the day arrived for her to leave for The Burrow. She promised herself that she would catch up with Ginny on all the gossip that she was sure the younger Weasley would bombard her with upon her arrival, as well as making a note to catch up with Ron and Harry and how their Holidays had been so far.

She sat on the sofa awaiting the arrival of one Mr. Weasley. Her Hogwarts trunk which had been packed since the day before with her new Hogwarts robes and her Civilian clothing all neatly ironed and folded underneath her spell books, wand and Potion's ingredients, sat by the front door along with a very unhappy Crookshanks in his cage.

The atmosphere in the room was awkward. Hermione not knowing what to say was content to just sit there playing with her heart pendant identical to the one she gave Fleur. While her Father sat next to her watching the muggle news, there was a main Headline about an old man who had died in strange circumstances it seemed as if he'd just dropped dead in an old abandoned house next to where he lived. Her mother sat adjacent to them in the armchair, sipping some tea, she decided to break the mood by talking;

"What time did he say he'd get here?"

"One o'clock" replied Hermione.

"Well its one now, maybe he's stuck in traffic or something" suggested Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger nodded in agreement.

"He doesn't drive." Hermione stated, staring at the floor.

Mrs. Granger looked like she was about to say something but was cut off by a loud crack sounding from the garden and then a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Hermione said as she made her way to the door. "Hello Mr. Weasley!" she greeted him.

"Ahh, Hello Hermione Sorry I'm late, Fred and George Decided now would be the best time to annoy Molly" He explained chuckling "she threatened not letting them go to the World Cup, which soon sorted them out."

"Why what-" Hermione was cut off by her mother and father appearing by her shoulder.

"Don't be rude Hermione, Invite the man in" said Mr. Granger as he shook Mr. Weasley's hand.

After exchanging pleasantries, and Mr. Weasley declining a cup of tea, it was time for them to be going, they said their goodbyes with hugs and kisses on Hermione's part, and prepared to Apparate to The Burrow Hermione had never Side-Along Apparated, before so was a bit nervous but It Was over before she had a chance to Experience it, all she could remember was feeling she like she was being forced through a very tight rubber tube, but as soon as the feeling came it was gone and she landed with a soft thud on damp grass her eyes refocused on the ramshackle house of her best friends Ron and Ginny Weasley.

* * *

Okay well if you have any questions to ask me please send me a message or review, I was a little disappointed that so many people read my first chapter but I only received 6 reviews, can more people review this chapter please? :)


	3. Chapter 3

hey, so heres chapter three! I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to review my story and or favourite it, it means a lot so thanks guys and girls XD

Okay I apologise for this chapter in advance as I have a problem with waffling on when I write and this is the result of it, its a little slow but I promise chapter four will pick up the pace. :)

**

* * *

Chapter three:**

"Well here we are." Exclaimed Mr. Weasley, "now I suspect that Molly will want to fuss over you and make sure you're fed. You'd think you and Harry were living on the streets the way she feeds you!"

"Harry's here?" Hermione asked still staring at the house.

"No, he doesn't arrive till tomorrow" said Mr. Weasley as he took out his pocket watch. "I'm afraid this is where I leave you as I have to be back at work."

"Thanks Mr. Weasley I'll see you later" Hermione replied, Mr. Weasley just smiled before turning on the spot and disapparating with a loud crack.

Hermione made her way to the back entrance which opened directly into the always busy Weasley kitchen, lugging her trunk behind her. She passed by the garage of the infamous flying Ford Angelia and the Weasley's broom cupboard to get to the to the kitchen, where she was sure the matriarch of the Weasley clan would be waiting for her. No doubt with some lunch, and a hug. _'At least I don't get it as bad as Harry'_ she giggled at the thought.

She didn't even need to knock; as she raised her arm the door was flung open and she was engulfed by the short plump woman, her surprisingly strong arms gripped Hermione tightly, her wavy red her tickled the young brunettes nostrils.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, it's nice to see you" Hermione's muffled voice came from her shoulder.

Mrs. Weasley held her at arm's length, "Hello Hermione dear, it's so good to see you, you look hungry so I made you a couple of sandwiches for lunch."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley, where's Ron and Ginny?" Hermione asked slightly downcast that her friends hadn't been there to greet her.

"Ron's accompanying Fred and George down to the village, I sent them down there to pick up some food but you know how those two get." She replied shaking her head, "and Ginny's out de-Gnoming the garden since Ron didn't want to do that. Harry arrives tomorrow no doubt he'll be thin as a stick."

"What should I do with my trunk?" Hermione asked.

"You're sharing a room with Ginny I hope you don't mind? You know where it is, so just go up there and then you can help Ginny if you want?"

"Thanks I'll just take this up and then I'll go see Ginny." Hermione made her leave carrying her trunk up to the first floor to Ginny's room. The room was small, but bright and it overlooked the orchard where the Weasley kids played Quidditch along with Harry and very rarely Hermione. Her walls were covered with posters of the Weird Sisters, and Holyhead Harpies captain, Gwenog Jones. She set her trunk by the already made camp bed, and went to look for Ginny.

The youngest and only girl of the Weasley clan was in the garden chasing after the small lumpy grey gnomes that inhabited the garden. Just as Hermione approached, the red haired girl let out a shriek of frustration and collapsed onto the grass burying her head in her arms, this made Hermione laugh. Ginny stiffened but didn't raise her head.

"If that's Fred or George coming to gloat I swear to god I'll get you back when you least expect it!" she threatened.

"Well I didn't expect that sort of greeting when I got here, maybe I should just go?" Hermione said faking offence.

"Hermione," Ginny screeched as she jumped up and hugged the brunette, "it's so good to see you."

"Hey Ginny, how are you?"

"Well I've been lonely, there's no one to talk to, but now that you're here we can have a proper girl chat." Ginny exclaimed as she wiped the sweat off her brow.

"Let me guess Ron, didn't make a good girl? Hermione joked.

"Well you know how Ron is; he'd make the perfect girl as he's such a drama queen." Ginny giggled.

"Yeah though I'm guessing you have some more important news than that?"

"How did you know?" Ginny responded looking a little worried.

"Well everyone knows how much you like to annoy Ron and what better way to do that than having a girl chat with him? No I'm guessing this has something to do with boys?"

"Hermione why are you so good at reading people?" Ginny asked astounded.

"I don't know I guess I'm just observant, like Harry." Hermione pondered. "So what you've got a boyfriend?"

"Yeah," Ginny grinned "he owled me a couple of days ago."

"Ohh who is he?" Hermione asked feeling curious.

"Ahh that's a secret." Ginny answered with a little wink. "Besides it's still early days don't want to jinx it."

Hermione nodded "So finally over Harry then?"

Ginny hesitated before replying "I don't know, I don't think I'll ever be over Harry he was my first crush and I couldn't stop thinking about him for a long time. I was obsessed. Just ask Ron, I drove him nuts bombarding him with questions about Harry, after his first year."

"Hmm." Came Hermione's distant reply, she wasn't really interested in what Ginny had to say. It was just that one thing that struck her; _'I couldn't stop thinking about him for a long time' _a million questions were running through the brunettes mind all of them connected to what Ginny had said and Fleur. _'Could that really be why I've been thinking about Fleur for a fortnight now? Do I really have a crush on Fleur? No that's just silly.' She _quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and decided to focus on what she came here to do.

"Well shall we finish de-Gnoming the garden then?" She asked out of the blue, eager to distract her thoughts.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that, got a bit distracted didn't we?" Ginny giggled.

An hour later, the two sweaty out of breath girls stepped into the kitchen. Ron, Fred and George were sat at the table talking animatedly about the upcoming Quidditch World Cup.

"... I'm telling you, Viktor Krum is the best seeker in the world! He'll easily win the cup for Bulgaria!" exclaimed Ron Weasley, the back of his head faced the two girls, they signalled for the twins to ignore them.

"Hmm though we'll stick with the Irish." said Fred.

"Yeah you'll regret it." Ron warned.

"Well we've got some galleons that say's otherwise." George grinned patting his breast pocket of his shirt.

"You will not be gambling," Mrs. Weasley interrupted."I won't have you waste your gold on something which you'll end up regretting, and besides you're too young."

"Ahh but mum..." began Fred.

"I'll have no more on this subject, so if I hear anything about you gambling from your father, you included Ron, I'll skin your backsides." Mrs. Weasley scolded. "Now aren't you going to greet Hermione?" she added as she left through the door way into the living room.

"Oh, yeah where is she?" Ron shouted at Mrs. Weasley, "You said she got here about an hour ago!" Hermione and Ginny stifled their giggles.

Hermione crept up to Ron and whispered in his ear "I'm behind you." making him jump a foot in the air before she along with Ginny, Fred and George burst out laughing at the sight of her best friend.

"Bloody hell" Ron exclaimed turning red from embarrassment. "Don't do that to me again!"

"Aww c'mon Ron that was hilarious. Hey Hermione" Chorused the twins.

"Yeah whatever, hi Hermione" Ron mumbled giving her a little wave.

"It's good to see you all" she smiled at each of them.

Greetings over, Ginny made her leave, "Right I think I'm going to get a shower and get changed before dinner, as I'm a little sweaty from de-gnoming the garden."

"Yeah I think I'll join you" Hermione replied to laughter from the twins. She turned bright red as it dawned on her what she'd just said and quickly tried cover up her remark "Oh you know what I mean, Ginny will have a shower then afterwards I'll get in the shower, nothing wrong with that."

"Alright Hermione calm down we know what you meant it was just the way you said it is all." George said barely concealing his grin.

Ginny rolled her eyes before dragging Hermione up to her room. She closed the door behind them and turned to Hermione "just ignore them they look for a joke everywhere, I wouldn't put it past them to start a stand up act at someone's funeral."

Hermione giggled "yeah boys huh?"

"Yeah, who knows what world they're on?" Ginny agreed, "So who's getting in the shower first? Or are we getting in together?" she added with a wink.

"Ginny! Stop it; you're starting to sound like your brothers!" Hermione reprimanded.

Ginny collapsed onto her bed giggling "Aww c'mon Hermione lighten up, I was only joking! Jeez I think you should get in it might help you relax."

"Thank you Ginny" Hermione bit back any more remarks, took off her necklace and placed it on Ginny's dresser, grabbed a towel and a change of clothes and left.

Ten minutes later she walked back into Ginny's room. Her left hand was towelling her hair dry. Hermione noticed Ginny was inspecting her silver heart pendant.

"Who is she?" Ginny asked breaking the silence.

"Oh she's just a friend I met during the summer break before I went to France." Hermione replied throwing her wet towel into the laundry basket.

"She's very pretty, what's her name?"

"Yeah she is very pretty, beautiful in fact. There were many people mainly men staring at her whenever we went out, I never did ask her about that." Hermione mused more to herself before answering Ginny, "Her name's Fleur, Fleur Delacour."

"Delacour, She's French?"

"Yeah she is when I met her we agreed to mail each other, and then when I went on holiday to France, and I met her again." Hermione told her while looking at the picture of Hermione and Fleur arm in arm smiling at the camera.

"Cool, so how come you've got a locket which was bought in France with her picture in it after meeting her for like a week? She must be something else huh?" Ginny pondered out loud.

"You're not jealous are you?" Hermione smirked "besides how do you know it was bought in France? Who are you now Sherlock?"

"Who's Sherlock?" Ginny asked. "No I'm not jealous wearing lockets isn't really my thing anyway, I thought you'd know that?"

"Oh he's Sherlock Holmes he's a fictional character that solved crimes as he was very perceptive and stuff like that. So come on then how did you know?"

"Well it's new and you weren't wearing it last year, but the big clue is that inside there are words opposite the picture and they're in French." Ginny said with a flush of pride.

"There are words on it? I didn't notice that when I bought them. I wonder what they say."

"I've no idea but I know someone who will; Bill. He's been all over the place with Gringott's. I'm sure he'll be able to translate it for you, he gets here tonight. Ask him then"

"Yeah I will thank you Gin, not that it'll really matter I won't see her again until next year." Hermione added rather sadly.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Well besides the obvious, of me going to Hogwarts?" Hermione looked at Ginny with an incredulous look plastered on her face.

"Well why didn't you ask her if she was a witch?" Ginny responded.

Struggling to keep a straight face Hermione replied "you're serious? Ginny you can't just ask any one you meet whether they're a witch or wizard! If they're muggle then not only will they look at you like you're mad but there are magical laws against that sort of thing."

"Yeah I know but you could have just asked."

"Well I'm writing to her tonight after I find out what the locket says" Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah okay whatever." Ginny said with a little glint in her eyes that Hermione missed.

* * *

Early evening signalled the arrival of the eldest Weasley sibling, Bill. It was now late evening and after a dinner all of the Weasleys and Hermione lounged by the fire with Celestina Warbeck playing out of the wireless. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were sat snuggling by the wireless with Mrs. Weasley humming away to her latest single 'You Charmed the Heart Right out of Me'. Ron, Fred and George were opposite them discussing Quidditch in whispers. Ginny sat by Bills feet occasionally joining in the boys' conversation but mostly just watched the embers. Bill was drinking a glass of Schletters Fire Whisky while idly twiddling his fang earring. Hermione sat next to Ginny on the floor with a book in her hands trying to read however that was impossible as Ginny kept elbowing her.

"What?" Hermione hissed, getting annoyed at Ginny's interruptions.

"Well are you going to ask him then or not?" Ginny whispered.

"I'll do it when everyone can't listen in." Hermione whispered back giving Ginny a pointed stare.

"Me? If it weren't for me you'd never even know it was there! Besides I've got more interesting things to do I need to talk to dad about a couple of things. If you don't do it soon he'll go to bed."

"I'll wait till Ron, Fred and George are out of the way. You know what they're like; if it's anything bad, I'll never hear the end of it!"

Not five minutes passed as the clock struck eleven before Ron, Fred, George and Mrs. Weasley made their leave, giving the two girls the opportunities they wanted. Ginny went to help her dad in the kitchen while Hermione approached Bill.

"Bill, can you read French?" Hermione asked

"Yeah I can Hermione, why need me to translate something?" Bill replied his cool and laid back demeanour was replaced by his serious side.

"Yeah kind of, see I bought this locket and I was wondering if you could tell me what it says on the inside." Hermione said while slipping the necklace over her head and passing it to Bill.

"Hmm" he responded moving into the light to get a better look "Who's your friend?"

"Oh Fleur she's a girl I met on Holiday" Hermione responded a little impatient to know what it said.

Bill continued to stare at the locket and Hermione could hear him mumbling something about 'beautiful' and 'the hottest looking girl in the world' and Hermione started to get annoyed. She didn't know why just the thought of Bill admiring her friend greatly annoyed her and made her jealous. Before she could act on those feelings loud laughter snapped her back to the present.

Bill was practically wetting himself in hysteria, gripping the couch for support. "What is it?" Hermione snapped, getting annoyed with him more and more.

"You say she's just a friend? And since you came to me I'm guessing you don't speak French?" Bill replied finally calming down a little.

"Yeah I've only known her a week. And no I obviously don't speak French otherwise I wouldn't be asking you now would I?" Hermione bristled.

Before Bill could reply another wave of laughter hit him and it took another couple of minutes for him to calm down. If looks could kill Hermione would now be a murderer and the Weasleys would be a family member short. "Well" Bill replied straightening himself up right, "I just had to clear that up, because it's rather funny" he held up his hand to stop her shouting out, "you see those words are 'Vous serez toujours le mien, Pour toujours et toujours, mon amour.' Which translates to and I quote 'You will always be mine, Forever and always, my love.'

Hermione stood there just taking it in; her brain was running laps inside her head. A minute passed by, she just stood there (Bill had quickly left after giving Hermione the news for fear of getting shouted at.). Ginny came back in from the kitchen with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Hermione," Ginny asked waving her hand in front of Hermione's face, "Earth to Hermione!"

Hermione snapped out of her daze and just stood there, "Shit!" she exclaimed before she looked at Ginny going bright red in the face. She quickly rushed out of the room and up the stairs to her room, with Ginny trailing after her.

"Hermione what the hell, what did it say?" Ginny asked panting as they rushed into her room.

"Oh, God Gin, you know the locket? Yeah well Fleur's got one as well." Hermione replied her face draining of all colour.

"Yeah okay, then so I'm guessing it's bad?" Ginny asked trying to keep a grasp onto the conversation.

Hermione spun on her heel looking at Ginny, her face full of fear. "Well it says 'you'll always be mine, forever and always, my love' Fleur's going to think I'm some sort of pervert of something. Oh god what do I do?"

"Well I'd write to her and explain that you didn't know what it says I'm sure she'll understand. I mean it's not like you want to go out with her right? I mean that's just wrong." Ginny said.

"Hmm, it's not wrong Ginny. " Hermione said as she grabbed a piece of parchment and sat at Ginny's desk.

"Ye-"Ginny's reply was cut short by Mr. Weasley knocking on the door, Ginny rushed to the door, telling Hermione not to wait up as she left with Mr. Weasley.

Hermione settled into the desk chair and began idly tapping her eagle feather quill against the blank parchment trying to think of what to write. After twenty minutes (Ginny had since returned with a large grin on her face, she bade Hermione goodnight and promptly fell asleep.) Hermione had only written Fleur's name at the top of the page, she was struggling with what to write. She put her head on the desk out of frustration and exhaustion quickly drifting off into an uneasy slumber.

Her dreams were filled with how Fleur would reply to her letter. With one of the scenario's she conjured being that Fleur was at the burrow and calling Hermione a sick girl and a pervert. Hermione had cried and Fleur went to slap her awakening her with a start.

She rubbed her eyes and checked the clock it was four O'clock in the morning. "errrgghh" she groaned to herself she looked back at the parchment in front of her and decided while she was up she might as well finish it, and that sleep gave her a little inspiration to write what she needed to;

_Dear Fleur,_

_Just like I promised I'm writing to you. So how are you? Are you having fun? What have you been up to then? It feels like it's been so long since we said our goodbyes, but you don't need to read pages and pages me rambling so I'm sorry. How are Gabrielle and your parents?_

_One thing that I do need to talk about with you is the locket I gave you. As you might have noticed it has an inscription of sorts on the inside next to the pictures. Well I found out today that it's about love, and what I'm trying to say is that I hope you don't take it the wrong way me giving you something that says 'I love you' on it. I didn't know it was there until today honest! So I'm sorry about that._

_Right I best get into bed now as it's late and I'll have Ginny (my friend) waking me up to ask why I was up at four in the morning!_

_Your Friend,_

_Hermione_

Satisfied with the letter she folded it up before writing a quick note to her parents with instructions to post it to Fleur's address. She grabbed the letter and note and quietly slipped out of the room, down the stairs, exiting through the kitchen to the Weasley's broom cupboard. Where Errol, their family owl lived. After giving him the letter and instructions of where to deliver it he took off somewhat shakily out of the door. Quickly and quietly crept back up to Ginny's room closing the door behind her and sinking into the camp bed quickly falling asleep, her dreams filled with Fleur.

* * *

Hey so please review after reading it, I like opening my inbox to find a couple of reviews or whatever XD and also if you have any questions just ask as I'll reply as soon as I can, thanks XD


	4. Chapter 4

Well here it is as promised; I had to post it early as I'm having problems with my internets :'( but I'll still post chapter five as soon as I can.

Acknowledgments are on the first chapter nothing's changed.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and or liked my story thank you so much it means the world to me, so thanks again. XD

* * *

**Chapter four:**

The week had passed by too quickly for every ones liking. The Quidditch World Cup, even Hermione had to admit, was spectacular. Even if before the match Ginny had disappeared for an hour, only emerging right before they were due to enter the stadium. When asked where she was she, had said she'd met one of her friends the grin on her face made Hermione suspect that it was her new boyfriend but Ginny was that it was just a friend.

The Death eaters at the world cup had troubled Harry, fearing the return of Voldemort, coupled with his scar hurting he spent the remainder of the week either on his own or writing to Sirius. Even when Ron and the twins had dragged him outside to play Quidditch he only cheered up briefly before reverting back to his quiet sullen mood.

Hermione however was very happy not only was she going back to Hogwarts (something that even cheered Harry up briefly) the next day but Fleur had replied to her letter and despite her thoughts that Fleur would be angry at Hermione she was not. In fact she found it rather funny. After Hermione had read it for the tenth time smiling, she finally packed her school trunk, something that for Hermione didn't take very long. She immediately went back to looking at the letter lying on her camp bed when Ginny walked in to the bedroom.

"Hey Hermione, you finished packing?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I finished a couple of minutes ago." Hermione replied not taking her eyes of, of Fleur's letter.

"You're not still reading that letter are you? You've read it like a million times, why don't you just reply to her?" Ginny asked eyeing the letter in Hermione's hands. "Will you let me read it?"

"I haven't read it a million times gin! Yeah, I'll reply when we're on the train it'll give me something to do, and you can only read it if you tell me who you met up with at the World Cup." Hermione replied, shaking her head.

"Errrgghh, we've been over this Hermione I met a friend from school, and contrary to Ron's beliefs yes I do have friends that aren't you, Ron, Neville or Harry, and no it wasn't Luna either. Hermione you might not have read it exactly a million times but you're coming close to it, its dog eared!" Ginny argued.

Hermione inspected the letter and sure enough the corners of Fleur's letter were starting to curl up, Hermione quickly put the letter down and turned to her friend. "Yes, Gin I know you've got friends in your own year I'm not like Ron you know? And until you tell me who you met this letter's contents will be unknown to you."

Ginny grinned at her before replying, "Okay fine I don't really want to know what you and your girlfriend talk about."

"Ginny! You know as well as I do that I didn't know what that inscription says, and she's not my girlfriend!" Hermione said through gritted teeth as she turned scarlet.

"Uh huh, you're right I know you didn't have any idea what that inscription says but Fleur did and who's to say that she didn't tell you as you hung out in France. I'll leave you to read your girlfriends letter again." Ginny grinned as she started walking out of the bedroom; she got to the door when Hermione loudly exhaled.

"Fine Ginny just to prove you wrong, here read it." Hermione said glaring at Ginny.

"Ha! Hermione you're so easy to play, thanks. " Ginny replied as she rushed over to Hermione's bed and grabbed the letter, giving a wink to the brunette as she began to read;

_Dear Hermione_

_It's good to see that you haven't forgotten about me when you're with your friends. Thank you for that. I am fine so is mama and papa, I would say the same about Gabrielle but right now she's being shouted at by mama for playing with flour in the kitchen, the walls have went from a pale blue to white._

_I haven't been up to much me and Gabby went to a football match with my papa, I've just been reading my school books and preparing for this coming school year it will be my longest stay in Britain, a full year. I'm slightly nervous but hopefully I will make some friends._

_It is okay about your rambling, I like it, and I think it's funny. As for the Pendant, it's alright I kind of think it's cute. I noticed the inscription just as you left and assumed that you couldn't understand it. It is okay I'm not going to get angry at my friend over something little like this, am I? _

_Fleur xx_

"Well at least I know you're not going out with her" Ginny said barely concealing her smirk.

"Ginny! If you don't shut up about that...I'll... I'll" Hermione faltered.

"Aww c'mon Hermione, what you gunna do?" Ginny said giggling; a knock at the door froze their little game as Hermione answered it. Harry stood their awkwardly he had grown a few inches since last summer and his un-tidy jet black hair was now reaching his neck, his fringe already covered his lightning shaped scar was on the verge of covering his emerald eyes beneath his glasses.

"Hey Harry, what's up?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Mrs. Weasley wants all the trunks in the living room so it's all ready for tomorrow. " Harry said. "So whenever you're ready just take them down."

"Thanks Harry, I'll take my trunk down in a minute." She replied as Harry walked down the stairs. She turned back to Ginny "you want to know what I'll do?" this time it was Hermione with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah sure, Hermione enlighten me." Ginny tried acting casual but Hermione could tell Ginny was watching her like a hawk something she would only do if she was interested.

"Well how about I tell 'ickle Ronniekins and Fred and George, about your new boyfriend? I'm sure they'd love to know all about him. Hey you never know they might even want to meet him."

"You wouldn't! You wouldn't dare" Ginny said becoming more unsure with each syllable that passed through her lips.

"Well I'll have none of this 'I go out with Fleur' for a start."

"You go out with whom?" Ron asked as he stood in the open doorway.

"Oh for god's sake" Hermione said under her breath. "No one Ron it was just your sister playing a joke on me, wasn't it?" Ron turned to Ginny who hesitated before looking Hermione in the eye.

"Oh yeah of course I kept teasing her about it." Ginny said putting on a sweet voice.

"Right, whatever sees you later" Ron said dismissing the girls' business with a wave of his hand, as he left.

As soon as he was out of ear shot both girls rounded on each other speaking at exactly the same time "you owe me!"

* * *

The countryside was passing by in a blur as the Scarlet steam engine that was the Hogwarts Express powered through, getting ever closer to its destination.

Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Ron and Harry, sat in one of its many compartments. Harry, Ron and Ginny were again talking about the Quidditch World Cup. Luna and Neville were quietly discussing what they did over the summer, Neville unluckily didn't get chance to go to the World Cup and Luna like Hermione wasn't interested in the sport.

Hermione however sat with a book in front of her 'The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4 by Miranda Goshawk' she was pretending to read that was just a cover she was using. It happened to provide a good rest for her parchment, so she could write a reply to Fleur.

_Dear Fleur,_

_I am so glad that you didn't get angry with me over the pendant thing. I'm so happy that you still want to be friends with me as well. You were right I couldn't understand it when my friend noticed it I had to endure her teasing me about us going out for a couple of days after._

_Gabrielle sounds like she could give Fred and George a run for their money. (They're the older brothers of two of my friends Ron and Ginny.) Just like her they're always playing tricks on people, and telling jokes at the most inappropriate times most of it to the annoyance of their poor mother._

_Ah you'll be okay, once you get used to the weather, and maybe the food (whatever you do don't try black pudding!), you'll soon enjoy your time in Britain and the time will just fly by. Write back as soon as you can._

_Hermione xx_

After finishing the letter and another one to her parents asking about them and if they would again, repost the letter on to Fleur. She quickly folded it and was debating with herself to ask Ron if she could borrow his new owl, Pigwidgeon, or Pig as he called him (it was a gift from Sirius). She decided she might as well; it would cheer Ron up as he found his new owl annoying and it would also stop the threat of Crookshanks who found Ron's new owl to be interesting in the I-want-to-eat-you kind of way.

"Ron can I borrow Pigwidgeon?" Hermione asked.

"Uh yeah sure, it'll get him out of my hair for a bit and give him some exercise." Ron answered quickly returning to his conversation.

Hermione quickly rushed over to his cage, taking time to tie the two letters to the small owl's leg something which made the small furry owl puff its chest out in pride, before she threw him out of the window. She sat back down and once again began reading her spell book, already a waiting Fleur's reply.

It had been nearly two months since Hogwarts had started, and the castle was preparing for one thing; The Triwizard tournament. After Dumbledore's announcement at the start of term it seemed that was the only thing anyone could talk about, even the teachers. Very slowly the students had slipped into a state of complete excitement at the prospect of two new schools joining them for the coming year and for the prestigious tournament itself. As the Halloween feast drew nearer work was forgotten and even the teachers didn't seem to be that bothered that no work was getting done for they were just as excited about it as the kids, well everyone except Snape that was, though they did a better job of hiding it.

It seemed only one student, Hermione, wasn't that excited about the upcoming tournament. After repeatedly yelling at Harry and Ron (who wanted to enter but couldn't due to the age restriction.) about the dangers of the tournament of people dying in the past and the last thing any of them needed was more danger in their life especially Harry; For which she was always shouted at by Ron for being boring or just plain annoying.

Hermione once again found herself on her own, after being shouted at by Ron for ruining their fun about the tournament again, even Harry had agreed that she was becoming a nag; She wondered the grounds thinking about Fleur, and wondered what she was doing right now, as they had owled every week just like they promised. Hermione knew Fleur pretty well even knowing everything there was to know about her parents and Gabrielle. It was Fleur's turn to write back and it had been a week and so far Hermione had not received a letter off of her and was a little sad.

She also thought about the tournament and the arrival of new students. Even she had begun to get excited about it all, but she would never tell anyone that except Fleur. After researching the two schools, Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic extensively, she knew more than any other pupil at Hogwarts she probably knew even more than a couple of the teachers even. But she was still rather disappointed at the lack of knowledge available on the schools as they kept most of the information a secret.

She decided to head back into the castle as the Halloween feast would be starting soon. She was lucky enough to find Harry, Ron and Ginny making their way into the great hall, she jogged over to them as they sat down.

"Hey Hermione where've you been?" asked Ginny.

"Oh just went for a walk, you know to clear my head." Hermione answered, warily looking at Ron and Harry, wondering if they would say anything about their little argument earlier.

"Hey Hermione" Harry said, Ron just grunted.

"You know for once I actually think I could eat as much as Ron, I'm absolutely starving." Ginny exclaimed, "I hope the house elves hurry up and serve it."

"Those house-elves are slaves!" Hermione exclaimed glaring at Ginny.

"Oh god, here we go again." Ron moaned, slamming his head on the table.

Hermione shot the top of Ron's head a look of disgust before continuing her rant, ""You know, house-elves get a very raw deal! It's slavery, that's what it is! I mean look at what happened at the Quidditch World Cup; That Mr. Crouch made Winky go up to the top of the stadium, and she was terrified, and he had her bewitched so she couldn't even run when they started trampling tents! Why doesn't anyone do something about it?"

"But Hermione they like working! It's what house- elves do!" Ginny countered.

Ron lifted his head up "I agree, I mean it is what they do. A house elf without a master is like Harry without his scar or Snape without his greasy hair it's just not natural."

"Ron, how can you agree? You joined S.P.E.W. you paid the two sickles! You've got a badge!" Hermione said desperately.

"Hermione, I only joined spew, so you'd shut up about it, Harry did it as well." Ron said harshly.

Hermione stared at the both of them with tears in her eyes; she took a deep breath before she replied "How could you? If you'd have just refused and told me from the start it wouldn't have been so bad. Ginny I haven't asked you to join so you're excused. Some friends you are."

"Hermione, I'm sorry." Harry said, shrugging his shoulders.

"No Harry it doesn't matter" Hermione sniffled before she moved a couple of feet down the table nearer the entrance, for a quick exit after the feast, Ginny just gave her a look of apology before turning to the front as Dumbledore had just stood up.

"Happy Halloween" Dumbledore exclaimed, effectively silencing the whole school. "Now as I'm sure you know the date has arrived and the heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in a few moments. So I'm afraid before the feast can begin we must ask you to step outside to greet our esteemed guests." A couple of students groaned clutching their stomachs. Ron and Ginny included.

The Heads of Houses stood up and immediately walked to their house tables, the hall filled with excited chatter from the students. It took a couple of minutes for the Heads to organise their pupils, with the Ravenclaws exiting first in lines followed by the Hufflepuffs. The Gryffindors followed Professor McGonagall, out into the cold October night air.

"Weasley, straighten your tie," Professor McGonagall snapped at Ron. "Miss Patil, take that ridiculous thing out of your hair."

After Pavarti had removed a rather large ornamental butterfly from the end of her plait, and Ron had straightened his tie. She instructed them to stand in rows of the year groups ready to greet the guests.

"First years in front... no pushing..." she ordered as a couple of first years started getting restless.

Their breath curled into the air as time slowly passed. The younger students were shivering, but kept their eyes wide open in case they missed the foreign students' arrival.

"Nearly six," said Ron, checking his watch and then staring down the drive that led to the front gates. "How d'you reckon they're coming? Maybe they'll be coming on the train?"

"I doubt it," said Hermione.

"How then? Maybe Broomsticks?" Harry suggested, looking up at the starry sky.

"I don't think so... not from that far away..."

"A Portkey?" Ron suggested. "Or they could Apparate—maybe you're allowed to do it younger than seventeen wherever they come from?"

"You can't Apparate inside the Hogwarts grounds, how often do I have to tell you?" said Hermione impatiently.

"God just when I thought you'd forgotten to be angry at us." Ron snapped.

"No they'll want to make an Entrance. Show off! Like dad always says we can't resist showing off when we get together..." Ginny said turning round, as she was stood in front of them along with the rest of the Gryffindor third years.

"Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!" Dumbledore called out from the back where he stood with the teachers.

"Where?" said many students eagerly, all looking in different directions hoping to spot them first.

"There!" yelled a sixth year, pointing over the forest.

"What is it? Asked some of the smaller students as they jumped up and down, hoping to get a better look.

"It's a dragon!" shrieked a small first year girl, as the flying object grew closer and bigger in the deep blue sky.

"Don't be stupid... it's a flying house!" said Dennis Creevey.

A couple of students murmured in agreement as the gigantic black shape skimmed over the treetops of the Forbidden Forest and the lights shining from the castle windows hit it, they saw a gigantic, powder blue, horse-drawn carriage, the size of a large house, soaring toward them, pulled through the air by a dozen winged horses, each the size of an elephant.

The first years scrambled back as the carriage descended came into land at speed—then, with an almighty crash that made Neville jump backward onto a fifth year's foot, the horses' hooves, larger than dinner plates, hit the ground. A second later, the carriage landed too, bouncing upon its vast wheels, while the golden horses tossed their enormous heads and rolled large, fiery red eyes.

Hermione noticed a coat of arms on the door two crossed, golden wands, each emitting three stars, before the door was flung open. A boy in pale blue robes jumped down the large gap to the floor, he tapped the side of the carriage and a set of golden steps magically unfolded themselves.

A large woman emerged from the carriage; her size when she stood up was nearly level with the top of the carriage. Her black high heels clicked along the stone as she swept forward taking in the sight of Hogwarts. Clapping erupted around Hermione and soon the whole school erupted into rapturous applause.

She gracefully stepped forward as Dumbledore walked to greet her. Her olive skinned face relaxed into a smile as he approached extending a glittery gloved hand which he kissed, barely having to bend.

"My dear Madame Maxime," he said. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dore," said Madame Maxime in a deep voice. "I 'ope I find you well?"

"In excellent form, I thank you," said Dumbledore.

"My pupils," said Madame Maxime, waving one of her enormous hands carelessly behind her.

Their behind her stood a small group of students all in pale blue silk robes, they appeared to be in their late teens and were all shivering, a few even had scarves and shawls wrapped around their heads. None of the students seemed to be impressed with Hogwarts as they all stared at the castle with apprehensive looks on their faces.

The students were instructed to make their way up to the castle while she talked with Dumbledore and requested that her horses be looked after properly.

As they passed the Gryffindors one of the girls turned towards Hermione and winked most of her face was covered by a muffler, but if didn't matter for Hermione would recognise those eyes anywhere, Deep cerulean eyes belonging to only one person. She grabbed Ginny's arm, as she leaned forward as her mind racing.

"What the hell? That hurts." Ginny hissed looking over her shoulder at Hermione as she dug her nails in.

"Ginny, I think I've just seen Fleur." Hermione Squeaked, staring at the Beauxbatons students

"Who?" but with the smile that played on her lips made it clear that Ginny knew who Hermione was talking about.

"Fleur Delacour!" Hermione squeaked again, a large grin spreading across her face stretching from ear to ear.

* * *

Okay so there it is, hope you liked it, and please review it. I like getting reviews makes me all happy and fills me with joy. XD

Also if you have any questions, just send me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can, thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey so here it is; I've fixed my internets so I'll be able to reply properly to any reviews/ questions you might want to ask me, thanks a lot XD

Again thank you to everyone who reviewed, and added my story to their alerts/ favourite list.

* * *

**Chapter five:**

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked as Madame Maxime followed her students indoors to the warmth. Now the Hogwarts students and staff were the only ones outside, the younger students were starting to get impatient as a couple of them started to argue with each other.

"Stop that this instance." Professor McGonagall screeched stepping forward to intervene.

"Ginny I know those eyes anywhere, that's definitely Fleur." Hermione said the grin still on her face.

"Who's Fleur?" Ron asked.

"Oh she's a friend of mine, when do you reckon Durmstrang will get here?" Hermione asked changing the subject.

"I dunno, but it better be soon I'm bloody starving" Ron said rubbing his stomach.

Talks among the students were on the arrival of Durmstrang and their means of transport

"Do you reckon they'll be in a carriage like the Beauxbatons?" Seamus Finnigan said, leaning around Lavender and Parvati to address Harry and Ron.

"Dunno mate but they better hurry up!" Ron said.

"Yeah it's freezing" Harry agreed.

Nothing more was said as they stood there, breaths curling into the night air, even the first years had confined themselves to whispers, as not to disturb the peace, before "can you hear something?" Pavarti asked suddenly.

A loud vacuum cleaner like noise could be heard from- "the lake!" Yelled Lee Jordan "look at the lake!"

The lake's surface was bubbling and sloshing around its muddy banks, causing gasps among the students. A whirlpool began to form in the centre growing bigger as a long black pole emerged from its eye.

"It's a mast" Harry said as the rigging came into view, the rest of the skeletal ship followed soon after it's ghostly aurora seemed intensified by the yellow lights shining from its portholes. The sound of a plank thudding onto the bank and a large splash as the anchor was thrown into the water.

A group of figures emerged from the ship and stepped off onto the bank, before walking towards the Hogwarts students. As the figures drew nearer their cloaks and shaggy fur become clearer. The man who led the group however had sleek fur just like his hair. After exchanging greetings with Dumbledore the man named Karkaroff ordered his students to follow him to the castle, with one boy following right behind him his walk was soon noticed by many of the students as many recognised him.

"Harry! It's Krum! Victor Krum!" Ron said in a stunned voice.

"For heaven's sake, Ron, he's only a Quidditch player," said Hermione.

"Before we get into another argument can we just get inside? It's freezing out here and I'm starving" Ginny said, "Plus I think Hermione wants to meet someone"

"Yeah yeah," Hermione said as they made their way back up to the castle along with the other students. "Just wait till I find out who your boyfriend is!" she added with a whisper.

The hall was packed with students. Hermione noticed that much to her disappointment the Beauxbatons' students had chosen to sit at the Ravenclaw table and to Ron's disappointment the Durmstrang students and Viktor Krum and chosen to sit at the Slytherin table.

"Yeah, that's right, suck up to him, Malfoy," said Ron scathingly, as they made their way to the Gryffindor table.

"For god's sake Ron, will you just shut up about Krum; it's like you fancy him or something!" Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"I. Do. Not. Fancy. Krum!" Ron snapped, turning red.

"Ooh, Ronniekins has his first crush." Hermione giggled.

"Yeah well it makes a change from someone else I know" Ginny said glancing at Hermione, Hermione immediately shut up and shot daggers at Ginny.

Harry and Ron seemed not to have noticed the change in the atmosphere as they sat down at the table, Hermione made sure she sat where she could see the Ravenclaw table.

"Those Beauxbatons don't seem to be too pleased about being here." Harry commented, looking towards the Ravenclaw table, where all of the foreign students still sat there with their scarves and shawls wrapped tightly around their faces.

"The Durmstrang lot on the other hand look like they've never been inside before." Ron joked, as many of the Durmstrang students were gazing in awe at the ceiling with some even examining the plates and goblets in front of them.

Hermione wasn't listening to their idle chatter she was staring at that familiar Muffler, it still covered most of her face but she could still see those striking cerulean eyes glancing around the great hall.

The Staff took their seats filling up the top table, with the three headmasters being the last to enter. When Madame Maxime appeared the Beauxbatons students leapt to their feet and stood to attention. Many of the Hogwarts students laughed, but the Beauxbatons students ignored them and only sat back down when Madame Maxime took her seat at Dumbledore's left hand side, With Karkaroff sitting on his right. Dumbledore however stayed standing and cleared his throat to signal silence.

"Good evening Ladies, Gentlemen, Ghosts and of course our guests of honour" He began smiling down at everyone. "I welcome you all to Hogwarts, and I hope you all find your stay comfortable and enjoyable"

Hermione wasn't listening however as she was looking towards Fleur who had now removed her muffler and was smiling at Hermione. Ginny nudged Hermione when the food appeared snapping out of her daze she began to pile small portions on her plate.

"What the hell is this?" Ron said poking a large bowl of what looked like shellfish stew.

"Bouillabaisse," said Hermione.

"Bless you," said Ron.

"It's French," said Hermione, "I had it on holiday in France. It's very nice."

"I'll take your word for it," said Ron, helping himself to black pudding, Hermione just shook her head.

As everyone settled into eating their meals, a voice startled Hermione "Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?"

Ron just stared, going purple as she smiled at Hermione.

"Hey Fleur!" Hermione gushed as she stood up and hugged the blonde.

"Bonjour 'Ermione" Fleur replied tightening her grip on the brunette. "I can't believe eet's really you, I'm so 'appy to see you!"

I'm so happy to see you too, so how've you been?" Hermione said looking into Fleur's eyes.

"I've been good 'Ermione, eets very cold 'ere zough," she said with a shiver. "And you?"

"Great!" Hermione grinned. "Can we talk later?" suddenly feeling awkward as she had just notice nearly everyone was glancing at them, including some of the staff.

"Ah oui, meet outside ze 'all after ze feast?" she said with a smile as she took the bowl of Bouillabaisse out of Hermione's hands "salut Ginny, I guess I owe you one." She added as she spun on her foot and floated off back to the Ravenclaw table.

Watching as she sat down Hermione suddenly rounded on Ginny "How do you know fleur? And what did she mean by that?"

"Well ...when you told me her name, I had that feeling that I'd heard the name Delacour before, so I asked dad if he knew the name after he asked around he told me that Monsieur Delacour works within the French Ministry of Magic. He lives with his wife and two daughters-"

"Fleur and Gabrielle" Hermione finished for her. "Since when did you become so manipulative? In a good way." She added.

"Ah you know me..." Ginny said with an innocent looking smile.

"..Wait a minute this doesn't have anything to do with your disappearance at the world cup does it?" Asked Harry joining in the conversation, Ron was still staring at Fleur along with many other boys around the great hall.

"Maybe" Ginny smirked, "yeah okay I owled her before we left and she told me where their tent would be so I went to visit her, and like I said we just lost track of time chatting."

"About what?" Hermione asked, glancing at Fleur who was too wrapped up in her meal to notice.

"Well among other things...you." Ginny said.

"What have you been telling her about me? And what did she mean I guess i owe you?" Hermione demanded causing a couple of people to look in her direction alarmed.

"Ah you'd have to ask Fleur about that." Ginny giggled with a wink and went back to eating her meal.

"She's a veela" Ron said hoarsely finally finding the ability to speak.

"She might be" Harry agreed looking around the hall at the numerous boys who were still staring at her, Ron had positioned himself so that he could still see Fleur.

"Ask her about it" Ginny said with a look at Hermione.

"Yeah I will" Hermione said as she started eating her now cold meal, again, with Ron still babbling about Fleur saying things like "They don't make them like that at Hogwarts."

After the arrival of Ludo Bagman and Mr. Crouch, the feast soon ended and once again Dumbledore got to his feet as silence once again descended on the great hall.

"The moment has arrived" Dumbledore said, as his eyes swept across the hall resting on many students who had large grins on their faces. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to begin, but first I must go over a few things, let me introduce Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports." There were a few cheers when Bagman's name was called out and he gave a little wave of acknowledgement, Mr. Crouch however didn't even nod his head.

"They have been working tirelessly over the last six months to bring you this tournament, and along with Madame Maxime, Professor Karkaroff and I, they shall be joining us as judges to mark how well the champions do in each of the three tasks." At the mention of champions many students stiffened and pricked their ears.

"So without further ado Mr. Filch please, if you would."

As Dumbledore finished speaking Filch emerged from the corner of the hall with a large jewel encrusted wooden box. Many students gasped and Dennis Creevey even stood on the bench so he could get a better look but no one noticed as he was so small.

"What lays ahead for our champions have been revised by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman, so as to reduce any risk, the three champions one from each participating school will face three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways; Their magical prowess, their daring, their powers of deduction, and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

Dumbledore Tapped the box with his wand and the wood creaked as it seemed to melt away revealing a roughly hewn wooden cup filled with dancing bluish white flames. "May I present to you... The Triwizard Cup." He picked up the goblet allowing the box to reform before placing it on top of it and setting it in the centre of the hall.

"Aspiring champions have twenty four hours to submit their names to the cup, and I must stress that if you're thinking of participating you think about it heavily for once the Goblet of Fire has chosen he or she will have to compete in the tournament through to the end as it is a binding magical contract. There will be enchantments placed around the cup such as an age line to prevent anyone under 17 from entering, unless their birthdays are before the end of March." He said glancing at Fred and George. "Now goodnight to you all."

Hermione quickly got up and bade goodbye to Ron, Harry, and Ginny with the promise that she'd catch up with them later, before walking out into the entrance hall. It took a couple of minutes for the sea of students to die down, enough for Hermione to spot Fleur walking towards her. She rushed towards her pulling her in for another hug.

"It's so great to see you!" Hermione whispered into Fleur's ear.

"Eet's great to see you as well ma chérie" Fleur whispered back.

Hermione somewhat reluctantly pulled away, "We need to talk." She said getting serious.

"Oui? What do we need to talk about?" Fleur asked

"Well for one thing you're a witch! You didn't you tell me? "Hermione asked.

"Ah now where would ze fun be in zat?" Fleur grinned. "And you didn't tell me zat you're a witch as well, I only knew you were a witch when Ginny owled me and she told me not to tell you"

"Ooh I'm so going to get her back for this!" Hermione said.

"Ah we can do zat later right now I would like to be shown around ze grounds by ze beautiful 'Ermione" Fleur said offering her hand.

Hermione hesitated before taking Fleur's hand and leading her out into the grounds "you really think I'm beautiful?" Hermione whispered, she was feeling really warm all of a sudden and she could tell it was coming from her hand making her feel giddy.

"Of course 'ow can you not see eet?" Fleur replied in an equally quiet voice stopping their walk, as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind Hermione's ear.

"Thanks, you know no one's ever called me beautiful before, you're very beautiful yourself. Speaking of which Ginny said something about you and I was wondering if it's true or not?" Hermione said turning to face Fleur. "When Ron said that you must be a veela, she just said ask you, so are you?"

"I will 'ave to give Ginny my zanks when I see 'er again. She kept 'er silence. But your friend Ron eez Right I am one quarter veela, zis doesn't not bother you I 'ope?" Fleur asked as they started walking again.

"No, you should never be afraid of who you are." Hermione said with a small smile. "So if you don't mind me asking, is this why all the boys stare at you?"

"Oui, when a veela... err 'ow do you say it matures, zey develop a zrall, which eez what makes ze boys stare."

"So basically everywhere you go you'll always get boys staring at you? That's horrible; I'd get so annoyed with it." Hermione said sympathetically.

"Hmm eet eez annoying but I've got used to eet. My Grand-mère, who eez a full veela, made sure I practiced my spells at school just een case some boys got a bit too close eef you know what I mean.

Eets one of ze reasons I 'ave trouble making friends" Fleur added sadly. "Ze veela blood een me, and I don't mean to boast, makes me beautiful so when I'm around most females see me as a zreat or are just jealous, ze other 'alf to try to use my papa's ties with ze Ministry. I just keep to myself een ze library."

"Well like I've said before I won't use you or see you as a threat." Hermione smiled "So what did Ginny tell you about me?"

"Ahh you shall 'ave to catch me first" Fleur giggled before she ran across a grassy bank, Hermione quickly chased after her giggling.

She finally caught up to her panting as Fleur had stopped and was looking up into the starry sky. "Eets beautiful" she commented breaking the silence.

"Yeah it is." Hermione said staring up as well.

Fleur suddenly dragged Hermione down onto the grass as she lay down. The both laid there side by side staring up at the sky before Fleur shuffled closer to Hermione placing her hand over Hermione's.

Hermione without thinking rested her head onto Fleur's shoulder nuzzling into the crook of Fleur's neck, Fleur didn't even flinch they stayed silent as Hermione listened to Fleur's heartbeat. Hermione slowly started drifting off into a slumber as Fleur started stroking her face.

"'Ermione 'Ermione wake up ma chérie." Fleur spoke softly. Hermione nuzzled closer to her warm pillow, as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Whe- where am I?" Hermione mumbled as her eyes refocused.

"You're currently groping me, on ze grass outside 'Ogwartz"

"Yeah but it's nice...What? Groping?" Hermione said waking up immediately, as she moved her hand Fleur purred.

"I 'ave to admit eet feels good 'Ermione." Fleur purred, as Hermione realised that her hand was cupping Fleur's left breast, she removed it turning bright red.

"I'm so sorry. That's the second time I've ended up... groping you." Hermione apologised.

"Ah, eet eez getting to be a habit" Fleur giggled, "I can't say I don't enjoy eet, so you don't 'ave to stop, any time soon."

"Fleur" Hermione scolded slapping her on the arm.

"Ah you may also want to move your zigh then" Fleur giggled again, looking down at her legs where Hermione's right thigh was pinning them in place.

"Oh for the love of..." Hermione sighed as she stood up, after yawning and stretching she gave Fleur a hand up. "How long was I asleep for?"

"You've been out about an 'our." Fleur answered, "I zink we should 'ead back. Eets a leetle late you will probably 'ave curfew."

"Yeah you're right." Hermione agreed as they started walking back towards the castle. Fleur again insisted that she hold Hermione's hand.

"Well good night Fleur, it's been fun." Hermione began as they neared the Beauxbatons carriage.

"Zank you for showing me around ze grounds 'Ermione." Fleur said. "Even eef you did fall asleep on me"

"Yeah, sorry about that I just dozed off." Hermione apologised again, "You're not going to enter the Triwizard Tournament are you?"

"Oui, eets why I came 'ere eef I 'adn't put my name forward at Beauxbatons we wouldn't be 'aving zis conversation with you right now."

"But people have died before Fleur! I know I have no right to tell you what you can and can't do put if something happened to you..." Hermione let the sentence hang in the air.

"Well I can promise you 'Ermione zat I am a lot tougher zan I look. But I only entered ze tournament to see you eef I'm being 'onest."

"And that's supposed to make me worry less?" Hermione replied failing to keep the smile off of her face.

"Oui, now you really should be going, au revoir ma chérie" Fleur leant forward to give Hermione a kiss on her cheek just as Hermione turned to face her, the end result being Fleur kissing Hermione on the lips, for a brief second they froze before Fleur slowly pulled away.

"Je Sui désolé 'Ermione, I did not mean to" Fleur flustered.

"...No It's alright Fleur ...I don't mind..." Hermione croaked suddenly losing the ability to speak.

"Good night, 'Ermione sleep well" Fleur said as she walked up the steps of the Beauxbatons carriage.

"Good night Fleur." Hermione said still slightly in a daze her heart was doing summersaults in her chest and her mind was racing. She walked back to the castle as butterflies began to settle in her stomach.

* * *

She stepped through the portrait hole twenty minutes later after taking the long route to avoid the prefects and teachers patrolling the corridors at night. She glanced around the scarlet and gold themed circular common room; there was no one there, with most people opting for an early night. She began to make her way to the stair leading up to the girls dormitories she was halfway there when a voice startled her.

"Hermione, it's about time you got back! You've been hours!" the voice was coming from one of the armchairs by the fire. The speaker was surrounded by darkness as the fire had burnt to just embers so it took a couple of seconds for Hermione to recognise the voice.

"Oh hi Harry, I was just going to go to bed." Hermione said.

"Just come and sit here for a bit, we need to talk." Harry said making Hermione a little worried.

"Err... sure what about?" Hermione asked as she sat on the sofa.

"Well me, Ron and Ginny we've been wondering about you." Harry began, glancing at the armchair opposite him.

"Okay, what do you mean, you've been wondering about me?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we were discussing it just now when you were out and well before Ron went to bed." Said another voice, "Lumos" the common room was filled with a bright white light, Hermione shielded her eyes as they adjusted.

"Ginny!" Hermione hissed, "Okay seriously you two, what's this about?"

"Ginny this one's all yours; after all you're the one that insisted we confront her." Harry said, Hermione span round to face Ginny.

"Well I guess there's no other way to say this so I'll just come right out and say it; Are you in love with Fleur?" Ginny asked.

Hermione's eyes widened, as her brain processed the question, before she spoke, "...I don't know...I think I might be..."

* * *

So as I say again please review, or just add my story to your alert/ favourite list please, thanks a lot XD


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so here it is, hope you enjoy it :S Okay while I am trying to update every Friday I won't be able to next week as I'm off on holiday, So as soon as I get back which will be the Monday...I think I'll upload chapter seven, thanks.

**

* * *

Chapter Six:**

Ginny inhaled sharply as Harry spoke again, "Err... well that's going to save us some time." He said in a shocked tone.

"What do you mean save you some time? And who's 'us'? Hermione asked getting a little annoyed.

"Well we, me, Ginny and Ron, weren't exactly expecting you to admit it so quickly. In fact we have been discussing plans on to get you to admit it." He explained.

"Since when did you and Ron become so manipulative? I expected something like this, well this is not exactly what I had in mind, but I expected something like this from Ginny. No offence or anything Gin. So how did you know anyway? normally you two are so obsessed with Quidditch, what Malfoy's up to, or how many detentions Snape's given you this week because you haven't finished your essay and I've refused to give it to you or Ron." Hermione asked.

"Aww, c'mon Hermione were not that clueless." Harry countered, Hermione just raised one of her eyebrows, "Well okay, maybe I'm not as clueless...Ron... well he's best described as a simple fellow."

"More like a complete idiot" Ginny interjected.

"Okay but if Ron's in on this too, how come he's not here with you two interrogating me?" Hermione asked.

"Like I said he's a complete idiot, and he felt tired so he went to bed just before you walked in." Ginny answered.

"Yeah anyways, like I was saying, you've been acting strangely since the summer holidays and well I think Ginny should tell you as it were her that you've talked to about Fleur so she knows more than me." harry said.

"I only started noticing it when you were at the burrow, if you'd have talked about any boy as much as you talked about Fleur it would have been obvious, even to a troll. It was the way your eyes light up when ever Fleur was mentioned or in the case of today in the same room." Ginny explained.

"And according to Gin you've never been this happy to see anyone, like when I arrived at the burrow all I got was a little hug and then you went back to reading your book," Harry said, "We're not jealous or anything, it's just you seemed so happy when Fleur turned up today you weren't even this happy on your birthday!"

"So how long have you know you've loved Fleur then?" Ginny asked.

"I guess it just took someone to ask the question 'do you love her?' for me to realise, I think a part of me has always known but because I've never experienced these strong, very strong, feelings that I feel when even Fleur is mentioned I didn't have a clue, so when you asked that part of my brain just sort of clicked, you know?" Hermione explained sitting down.

"The heart rules the head as they say" Ginny commented, Hermione just nodded in her direction. "But she's veela, so are you sure you aren't just attracted to her in 'that' way? Because I'm pretty sure that veela have like a way to attract mates or something like that. Look at how Ron and most of the other boys were affected."

"Yeah, I remember your dad telling me and Ron about it at the Quidditch World Cup, after the Bulgarian mascots came on" Harry agreed. "Are you sure you're not just like Ron but for you it's a little more subtle?"

"Uh huh," Hermione said instantly, "for one thing you didn't see me dribble when I saw her today, and I definitely know that with Ron it's just a physical attraction, as He doesn't know Fleur like I do. But like I said before I have strong feelings for her, so I'm pretty sure my feelings go way beyond just a physical attraction. I'm not saying that Fleur isn't beautiful; she is the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Okay I think you've proved your point." Ginny said, before Harry spoke up again;

"So what sort of strong feelings are you experiencing exactly?"

"I don't know exactly what it is about her, but every time I even think about her I fill with warmth" Hermione said with a large grin on her face. "Ginny you helped that part of me realise this when you said that you couldn't stop thinking about your... crush..." she added.

"Err... yeah carry on" Ginny said uneasily, shuffling in her chair, refusing to look at Harry, who had a puzzled expression on his face.

"Well I get all giddy when she's mentioned, but my brain still produces rational thought. If she touches me I go all hot and my heart soars. When I gaze into her eyes which are as blue as the ocean, they cool me down. Her scent, vanilla and fresh flowers, it comforts me and her smile, oh her smile..." Hermione was cut off by Harry giving an awkward cough, bringing her out of her reverie.

"Oh... S-sorry" Hermione stammered turning red.

"No, don't be you've certainly proved that you are not just physically attracted to Fleur and is being affected by her thrall like Ron." Harry reassured.

"I don't think she needed to prove it Harry as I don't think it affects females, now I think about it was only the boys that were staring at her, yeah some girls looked but that was just to see what all the fuss was about. When they had a look they all went back to their dinner." Ginny said. "Speaking of being affected, how come you weren't affected by Fleur's thrall?" Ginny asked.

Harry just shrugged, "I honestly don't know why. Now can we get back to the subject at hand?"

"What else is there to talk about? Hermione asked. "You've got me to admit it, you've done your job achieved your mission. You can fill Ron in on this tomorrow. So now we can just go to bed now can't we?" Hermione said impatiently glancing at the clock as it chimed twelve.

"Well there is one other thing..." Ginny started looking uneasy, Harry just coughed a little and shuffled in his seat keeping quiet.

"I've got a feeling I'm not going to like this, am I?" Hermione asked face slowly draining of colour.

"Oh, you're going to love it." Ginny said her voice laced with sarcasm.

Hermione gulped, "... go on."

"Well let me just go on the record saying that me and Ron are with you" Ginny said holding her hand up to stop Hermione from interrupting.

"What d-"Hermione said before Ginny cut her off.

"Hermione this is hard enough as it is, so can you just let me finish and then you can ask as many questions as you want. Okay?" Ginny said. Hermione just nodded.

"Okay you see it's one of those traditional things. Thousands of years ago the pureblood wizarding families got together, as the witch hunts and general fighting between families meant that their numbers had started to diminish. They all met up and agreed to protect their legacy and to stop the feuds between families. One of the way's they protected their legacy was that they made this, well a law if you will, that prevented witches and wizards from marrying the same sex." Ginny stopped to take a breath. "Those who were already together were given the choice; marry someone of the opposite sex or have their wands snapped and be killed. Many chose to live and keep their wands, but some stayed together out of love and so were killed. Partly one of the reasons why they're so few wizarding families left."

"If they did that to protect their legacy and to prevent the wizarding families from becoming extinct why did they kill them?" Hermione asked after a moment's silence.

"It was to make an example of them because back then they, mainly the muggles but some wizards too, believed that homosexuality was a curse and so they thought the only way to lift the curse was to kill one couple and the others would be set free, of course that didn't work so they ended up killing more and more of them to try and lift this curse. Ginny explained.

"How come you know so much about it? How come we aren't taught about it in a History of Magic?

"I only know so much because I took a book out about it, I sort of stole it from the restricted section using Harry's invisibility cloak. It's just one of those traditions that have become a taboo. Most kids that grow up surrounded by magic, know a bit about it it's just never talked about."

"You mean like the treatment of house elves?" Hermione asked bitterly.

Ginny just rolled her eyes as Harry spoke;

"But I thought that in them days all homosexuality was condemned? I mean we are taught that in primary school."

"Well wizards and witches allowed it when, muggles condemned it because we had no reason to condemn it. The muggles believed in the bible where it states that it against God's will, so they made a law against it; we've never really followed their laws or their religions have we?." Ginny explained.

"But surely no one believes in all that now?" Harry asked, "That law was made thousands of years ago. Surely wizards and witches would accept it now?"

"You'd be surprised, Harry. What's the one thing people do when faced with the unknown?" Ginny asked.

"...Cling to tradition." Harry said dejectedly.

"Yeah exactly I'm not saying everyone will, just the majority. As it's how we've been brought up." Ginny said, "well not all of us are brought up top hate homosexuality like that it's just we know about the law so it becomes engrained in us, like when I was little my mum would tell me and Ron not to play with the other children in the village, not because she didn't want us having fun but because if we did something magic it would lead to a whole heap of trouble."

Harry opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Hermione, "so what you're saying is that if I tell Fleur how I feel about her and she feels the same way about me, that we'll be ostracised if we have a relationship?" Ginny just nodded, Hermione bit back a sob before continuing. "Or if I tell her and she thinks I'm a freak for defying the natural way of the magical world and tells everyone about me I'll be ostracised? " Again Ginny just nodded, Hermione sobbed tears in her eyes, "Well then I guess I'm fucked either way."

"Look it's important to remember that you've got your friends, we'll stick by you no matter what." Ginny comforted standing up and putting her arm around Hermione, who turned to her and began sobbing into her shoulder.

"Yeah we're here for you no matter what." Harry said as he awkwardly started patting Hermione on the shoulder. "I know what it's like to have the entire school against you, so trust me when I say this; having your friends around really helps."

Hermione sniffled before pulling away and wiping her eyes, "thanks guys, I think I'm going to go to bed and have a think about this, I'll see you in the morning yeah? Goodnight."

She walked up to the fourth year dorm room, as tears streamed down her face. She changed quickly into her pyjamas, not bothering to fold her clothes like she usually did. She quickly climbed into bed and after closing the curtains, and casting a silencing charm. The tears started to flow more freely down her face as great sobs escaped her.

* * *

She awoke in the morning feeling groggy, miserable and exhausted. Having only fallen asleep an hour before, her body was slow to catch up on what her brain was ordering her to do. Finally getting out of bed her mood wasn't improved, when she fell flat on her face after getting her foot caught in her bra strap.

"Oww..." She groaned as she slowly stood up. She picked up her dirty school uniform and threw them on the bed, changing into a fresh school uniform, before leaving to go get some breakfast. Harry, Ron and Ginny were waiting for her in the common room as she entered the room.

"Hey Hermione... whoa you look like shit!" Ron commented receiving a sharp elbow to the ribs from Ginny, as she and Harry both waved at her meekly.

"Well you'd look the same if you hardly got any sleep last night" Hermione grunted as she made her way to the nearest mirror, Ron was indeed right her hair went beyond that of a 'bad hair day' as it stuck out at odd angles. _'Well this is my fault for not brushing it this morning'_ Hermione thought to herself. She winced as she gave a closer inspection to her bloodshot eyes, giving them a rub she spelled her hair down and tied it in a loose ponytail, before rejoining Harry, Ron and Ginny to make their way down to breakfast.

They entered the hall to applause, however they realised it wasn't for them when Angelina emerged from a small crowd grinning.

"I've just put my name in." She beamed.

"That's great; you'll make a brilliant champion." Harry said patting her on the back

"Yeah better it be you rather than him." Ron said eyeing Cedric Diggory as he made his way to the goblet.

"Who really cares who it is as long as they're not from Slytherin? Angelina I'm sure you'll get it, you've got all the talents that they're looking for." Ginny said.

"You really think so? Hmm thanks guys." Angelina said grin still on her face, before she walked off.

Hermione ate breakfast in silence as she kept an eye out for Fleur. Ron and Harry were complaining that there was no Quidditch this year, while Ginny was finishing some homework.

"This sucks, yeah the tournament is going to be exciting but it still would've been great to have Quidditch as well." Ron complained.

"Yeah I'm gunna miss it, still, who do you reckons going to be the Hogwarts champion?" Harry replied.

"Angelina I hope." Ginny said joining in the conversation as she put away her homework.

"Yeah, me too she'd make a great champion." Ron replied, "What about you Harry?"

Harry's reply was cut short when the Beauxbatons students entered the hall making their way over to the Goblet of Fire. Without saying a word they all lined up and dropped their names into the cup. After each student dropped the piece of parchment into the flames, everyone clapped as the flames roared and glowed bright blue, each student just smiled and made their way over to the Ravenclaw table receiving "good lucks" and pats on the back by other students.

Last in line was Fleur, after smiling at Hermione she stepped up to the goblet, Hermione swallowed nearly choking on her spoon forgetting that it was in her mouth, only Neville seemed to notice making sure she was okay, before going back to his breakfast. After many of the boys got over her appearance Ron included they all cheered loudly as she dropped her name into the goblet, even receiving a couple of wolf whistles, however unlike her fellow Beauxbatons she made her way over to the Gryffindor table.

"Excuse me monsieur, can I sit 'ere?" asked Fleur looking at Neville who was sat next to Hermione.

"Oh n-no, s-sure "Neville spluttered making space for Fleur as she sat down.

"Merci" Fleur replied before turning to Hermione, "Salut 'Ermione, 'ow are you?"

"Hey Fleur, I'm good if a little tired, you?" Hermione replied.

"I'm good a little nervous, why are you tired?" Fleur asked.

"Well I hardly got any sleep last night, I know this might sound bad but I kinda hope you don't become Beauxbatons champion." Hermione said.

"Why didn't you get much sleep last night? Why wouldn't you want me to become champion?" Fleur asked a little pout on her face.

"Don't pout at me, I feel bad now, I do want you to become champion as you'll do your school proud." Hermione said, "... I'll be proud of you as well, it's just I wouldn't want you to get hurt, that's all, because people have died in this tournament before and I don't want to lose you as a friend and well.. " she trailed off.

"Please ma chérie, do not worry about me like I said before I am much tougher zan I look, I promise you I'll stay alive just to see you smile, so why didn't you sleep well last night?" Fleur said smiling.

"Well..." Hermione started trying to think of an excuse.

"She had a nightmare." Ginny said joining in the conversation.

"Aww, ma chérie 'ad a nightmare?" Fleur giggled. "Maybe you should want to spend tonight een my bed so you won't 'ave anymore nightmares, 'mm?"

Ginny burst into laughter as Hermione turned bright red, "Fleur! Will you stop it? You're worse than Ginny!"

"Aww, c'mon Hermione lighten up, it's only a bit of fun." Ginny giggled, as Fred and George rushed into the hall. "Oh god, By the looks of the grins on their faces they're up to something." Ginny commented.

"When have we ever done 'something'?" Fred said feigning innocence.

"When have you stopped?" Hermione shot back.

"touché, Ahh you must be the lovely mademoiselle Delacour, we've heard so much about you." George said bending down to kiss her on the left hand, Fred doing the same on the right.

Fleur just giggled before replying, "Eet's a pleasure to make your acquaintances, and you must be Fred and George. I 'ear you are just like my leetle soeur Gabrielle always een trouble and always making pranks, a right pair of troublemakers."

"We prefer to be classed as the amazing..." Fred said.

"The wonderful..." George started.

"The unique..." Fred continued.

"Comedy duo that is..." George built up.

"Fred and George!" They finished together, in a flourish and a bow as they sent a couple of fireworks shooting out of their wands; they exploded over the Goblet of Fire forming the letters F and G. Many students, Fleur included, clapped and whistled causing the twins to do another set of bows.

Hermione begrudgingly let a small smile escape her lips before she spoke; "Practiced that have you? So what are you planning exactly?"

"Well after Dumbledore told us all that you have to be seventeen before the end of March to enter the tournament, we spent all night thinking up of ways to fool the cup." Fred said. "All hope seemed lost until George here had a brainwave."

"Why not use something that's so simple Dumbledore would never think to protect against it." George said with a grin.

"You really think you can get past an age line that Dumbledore drew with something stupid like what you've no doubt come up with? What you going to use? An ageing potion?" Hermione joked.

"Bingo!" they said together, "we took the potion a couple of minutes ago" they announced as they stepped over the age line. Everyone held their breath for a couple of seconds before they started cheering as the twins circled round the cup. They stepped forward placing their names into the cup, enticing more cheers from the student body but as they turned to walk away did it all go wrong; the cup started spitting its flames turned red and it burned the little pieces of parchment they had written their names on. Fred and George were both thrown out of the circle slamming into the stone floor as large red beards started sprouting from their faces.

Hermione and Fleur joined in the laughter that now rang throughout the hall as the twins began to fight over whose fault it was. "I'm not even going to say I told you so." She giggled.

* * *

Hermione, Fleur and Ginny spent the rest of the day in the library reading up on what sort of tasks previous champions had faced and what to expect if Fleur was chosen. Hermione was annoyed at Ginny for having invited herself along when she could be spending the day alone with Fleur. Finally she confronted Ginny about it when Fleur when to put a book back.

"Ginny, what the hell? Why can't you just go hang out with your own friends?" Hermione hissed at her.

"And miss your face whenever Fleur smiles at me?" Ginny responded. "Hermione you've got it bad, so I'm only going to say this once; you either tell Fleur how you feel about her before the first task, or I'll tell her." Hermione's jaw just dropped.

* * *

Okay so Please review this chapter it will mean a lot to me and it makes me all happy, XD if you have any queries or questions to ask me please ask them by the Monday as then I won't be able to reply until a week later. alright thanks again for reading this story.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey sorry this is late, Its just that my jerk of a brother has fucked my computer up! so its got like loads of virus' on it :( so I need a new one probably.

well here it is: I'll try to get back to you if you reply but the way my computers going its not likely.

**

* * *

Chapter Seven:**

Hermione's face drained of all colour. "y-y... you wouldn't" She stammered.

"Oh see now but I would," Ginny grinned.

"Why? You know this could ruin my life right?" Hermione pleaded, trying not to sob.

"Well... yeah but it could also make your life complete." Ginny responded shrugging her shoulders.

"Look, for one thing I'm not even sure if I'm ready, like you told me last night that half the wizarding world would go a against me! I'm happy being a social outcast but being ostracised is taking it a little too far, and secondly I'm not even sure if Fleur would feel the same way, and even if she did like girls she could do a lot better than me!" Hermione hissed.

"I reckon Fleur would love to go out with you and if what you told me last night was true then if Fleur asked you out right now you's say yes in an instant, and trust me on this one you've just got to jump, take a chance, because otherwise you'll spend your entire life wondering 'what if?'" Ginny whispered.

"Who will spend zeir life wondering what eef?" Fleur asked as she returned with a new book in her hands.

"Oh... err" Hermione began.

"Oh it's me I'm just off to go ask a boy out is all." Ginny said giving Hermione a sly wink.

"But I zought zat you were in a relationship?" Fleur asked suspiciously.

"Oh, err... yeah I am but there's nothing wrong with having a bit on the side is there?" Ginny chuckled nervously.

"well I zink eet eez wrong but who am I to judge? okay zen bye Ginny." Fleur shrugged as Ginny rushed from the library.

"Well looks like it's just you and me Fleur." Hermione began, "what book did you bring?"

"Ah oui ze way I like eet. I saw zis and zought you might be interested." Fleur said placing the book on to the table in front of Hermione. "Eets got information about Beauxbatons."

"Thanks Fleur." Hermione said, as she pulled the book towards her.

"Yeah I just need to show you something zough..."

Fleur moved so that she was stood over Hermione and began flicking through the book looking for something. Hermione's heart sped up and her breathing went haywire as the top of Fleur's breasts hit Hermione's head. She couldn't breathe but didn't want Fleur to move, she started to get hot as Fleur leaned in even closer to inspect something. For Hermione it was over far too quickly as Fleur stepped back as she pulled up a chair to sit next to Hermione. Her head felt unnaturally cold as her breathing returned to normal and her eyes focused on the text in front of her.

"Before you read eet could we talk?" Fleur asked.

"Yeah sure" Hermione said turning to look at Fleur, her face flushed.

"Well eets about last night, "Fleur began, Hermione just nodded, "I'm not quite sure 'ow to say zis."

"For me it helps to just blurt it out" Hermione offered, _'wish I could practice what I preach'_ she added to herself.

"You were my first kiss." Fleur blurted out, uncharacteristically turning red.

"Oh, really? Err... Wow I thought you'd be more experienced in that sort of area... as that was my first kiss as well." Hermione said as she turned red as well.

"Zat's another curse from being a veela, because we only 'ave a few candidates zat can be our mates we, even zough we're..." Fleur hesitated, "... sexual beings, zere eez no point trying with anyone else."

"What do you mean candidates?" Hermione asked

"Well each and every veela has a few likely matches een zeir life, no one knows exactly 'ow many. Our blood literally gets hot when we're around a potential candidate and after spending time een zeir presence, usually a long time we will know for sure whether zey are ze one." Fleur explained.

"But you said that you have candidates? So how can anyone be the one?" Hermione asked.

"I guess I didn't explain eet properly, our candidates are not set, like zey are not people with brown eyes or blonde 'air. Zey can be anyone, luckily our veela blood selects candidates around ze Veela's age, But like I said zey can be anyone. Eef we're lucky enough to meet a potential mate we usually get with zem as soon as possible because eef we spend long periods of time with one of zem our blood will start to bond and after six months to a year zey are ze one." Fleur said.

"So basically the first person that you can be with, you have to have?" Hermione asked trying to grasp the concept. "Why can't you just go out and look for candidates?"

"Well because while we posses ze ability to find more candidates doing so eez extremely rare, only a few Veela's in 'istory 'ave ever found more zan one mate in zeir life time. Many who 'ave tried to do eet, find another mate 'ave failed and died of ze Veela's broken heart." Fleur said.

"Wow, so you kind of do only have one person you can be with?" Hermione said, "I'm sorry."

"Non, eet eez okay, 'Ermione. I'm used to eet my Grand-mère told me all about eet when I was leetle."

"So these candidates, they can be anyone?" Hermione asked, "They're not set like a girl veela can only fall in love with a boy? So... you could fall in love with another woman?" she asked hesitantly.

"Non like I said zey can be anyone." Fleur stated.

"Well at least it'll make finding a mate easier right?" Hermione joked.

Fleur gave out a little laugh before checking her watch. "We should be going; zey will be announcing ze champions soon."

At the dinner hall Hermione said good luck to Fleur before she walked over to the Gryffindor table; upon sitting down she was immediately engaged by Ginny.

"Well did you ask her?" Ginny whispered.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Gin." Hermione said dismissively.

"Oh give over, when are you going to stop being such a wimp and ask her?"

"I just need more time, besides since when was it of your concern anyway Gin, hmm?" Hermione hissed.

"As a friends it my duty to meddle until you're happy. You better start thinking of how you're going to ask her as they'll announce the date for the first task today, time's ticking. You had a perfectly good opportunity today; I left you alone with her for like an hour!" Ginny hissed.

Hermione just ignored her and turned to Neville, "Who's that lady on the end of the staff table?" she asked looking towards a woman with curly blonde hair, wearing rhinestone glasses and a crocodile skin hand bag.

"Oh that's Rita Skeeter; she's a journalist works for the Daily Prophet, here for the tournament." Neville explained.

"Oh, thanks Nev." Hermione whispered as Dumbledore stood up and the hall fell silent.

"Now I won't bore you with long speeches as I can see that you all are just bursting with excitement," he said as he surveyed the sea of students before him, "and the cup is ready to make its decision."

"Get on with it then!" shouted one of the twins now de-bearded, many of the students laughed.

"Ahh with great pleasure mister Weasley, so let us begin." Dumbledore chuckled. As if on cue the goblet's flames turned a dark red and began to grow in size, many people gasped in excitement.

"Now I must ask that if you are chosen you make your way down the staff table and into the room at the end thank you." Dumbledore said loudly speaking over the roaring from the cup, as it spat out a piece of parchment many people held their breaths. "Champion for Durmstrang is... Viktor Krum!"

the Durmstrang students erupted into chants of 'Krum!' many of the Hogwarts students cheered loudly. Ron even stood up as Krum made his way along the staff table and into the other room, the hall quickly quietened down as the goblet spat out another piece of parchment, "Champion for Beauxbatons is... Fleur Delacour!"

The boys all cheered loudly, it was Hermione's turn to be on her feet as a stunned Fleur gracefully made her way along the staff table, flashing a smile towards Hermione before disappearing from view.

"Champion for Hogwarts is... Cedric Diggory!" Ron was the only person that seemed disappointed with the Hogwarts champion as the loudest cheer yet was given to the Hufflepuff.

"now that that's over with you c-" Dumbledore was interrupted when the Goblet of Fire started to spit and another piece of parchment was projected into the air, the hall was eerily silent as Dumbledore read the name off of it; "Harry Potter!"

* * *

The first task was now approaching and much to Hermione's dread she hadn't yet told Fleur how she felt about her, and as Ginny kept on painfully reminding her; Time was running out. It didn't help that she hadn't seen much of Fleur lately, having both agreed to concentrate on the Triwizard Tournament; Fleur training for the first task and Hermione training a very nervous Harry.

"Come on Harry, you've nearly got it." Hermione said for what felt like the umpteenth time, as the cushion he was supposed to be summoning hit him in the face instead of his outstretched hand.

"Aarrrghh, for fucks sake!" Harry shouted as he sent it flying across the room in a fit of rage. "It's alright for you to say, there isn't a spell you can't do. But you're not the one facing a fucking massive dragon!" He snapped at her.

"No you're right I may not be facing the dragon, but the love of my life and my best friend, who may I add I've supported through thick and thin unlike Ron who in a fit of jealousy has abandoned you, are both facing the dragons in two days time!." She bit back.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have snapped, it's just I'm tired, nervous and very, very stressed." Harry apologised, sitting down on a desk in the empty classroom.

"No it's alright, we need a break anyway." Hermione said sitting down next to him.

They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes before Harry spoke up;

"The love of your life huh? So you gunna tell her?"

"Oh don't you start, I've had enough of it from Ginny, she's given me two days to tell her how I feel and commit myself as a leper no matter how it goes." Hermione commented.

"Well you need to tell her then don't you? I agree with Ginny, I've pledged my allegiance to the 'Hermione loves Fleur' campaign." Harry said.

"You're joking? She's started a campaign?" Hermione said, a look of pure horror on her face.

"Yeah unofficially, though she does plan to copy you and get some badges made, and start going round the common room getting members." Harry joked; Hermione just hit him on the arm.

"You had me going there for a second, if it was true, I was going to curl up and die." Hermione said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Aww come on Hermione, what are you so afraid of?" Harry said, Hermione raised her eyebrows at him, "okay but I don't think Fleur would tell people about you if she didn't feel the same way, you were her first friend, she's now got us but you'll always be that extra special to her"

"I guess you're right, but I don't know how to get her alone to tell her." Hermione said.

"You could always just blurt it out." Harry offered.

"What, you mean like when she told me that I was her first kiss?" Hermione said shaking her head. "Besides in the very unlikely event that she does want to go out with me I think we'd keep it a secret."

"Wait, you kissed?" Harry asked, barely concealing the smirk on his face.

"kinda, yeah." Hermione sighed.

"Hermione, no fantasising!" Harry chuckled clicking his fingers in front of her face. "What do you mean, kinda? You either did or you didn't."

"I was not fantasising, I just started thinking about her is all. Well when she was saying good night to me on our first night, she went to kiss my cheek and I turned at the wrong moment." Hermione explained.

"Oh, well if you don't tell her how you feel you'll never get to kiss her again." Harry said.

"Yeah yeah, I'm really worried about the first task; I've got you and Fleur to worry about." Hermione admitted.

"Ah I'll be okay; Fleur will as well she's very capable from what I've seen of her. You just need to talk to her."

"you're like Ginny, who infuriates me by the way, while she's all in your face about it, you just act the caring friend subtly trying to get me to do it. I actually wouldn't be surprised if Ron offered me some food to tell her next." Hermione sulked.

"Aww we've gotta try some way haven't we?" Harry chuckled.

"Who infuriates you?" Ginny's voice came from the doorway, making them both jump.

"Oh, just some red haired Weasley girl, she won't leave me alone." Hermione said, harry just waved as he leant back on the desk.

"Oh really? Well why don't you do what she asks, and then she won't bother you any more, she promises." Ginny replied.

"tell her It's easier said than done, so what's up?" Hermione asked.

"Hey Harry, Well your soon-to-be girlfriend told me to tell you that she's busy tonight, but would you like to meet up with her tomorrow?" Ginny said.

"Oh I'd love to! I'll have to owl her or something, because I haven't seen her that much." Hermione said getting giddy.

Harry began to giggle, "Looks like you're going on your first dat-" Hermione just elbowed him, giving him a quick glare.

"Oh it's alright I told her you'd meet her by the entrance hall at nine." Ginny said. "I think you should go to bed, you too you look exhausted and it's getting pretty late."

"Yeah you're probably right..." Harry yawned, "night"

* * *

Hermione slept like a baby that night, and to her dismay she soon found herself opening her eyes to a surprisingly bright November morning. She showered and put on her underwear and school uniform in preparation to meet Fleur, before checking her appearance in the mirror.

"How can you look at that thing, every time you see a mirror?" Lavender Brown asked harshly.

Parvati burst into laughter "It's a shame those beauty potions aren't permanent, 'cause you'd certainly need it." Hermione just glowered at them _'Oh that was soo funny even funnier than the first time I heard it in our first year, bitch!' S_he silently got her revenge before making her way down to the common room.

"Hey, hey, hey! Today's the big day!" Ginny gleefully announced as Hermione entered the common room, waving limply at them.

"I thought the first task was tomorrow?" Ron asked, "Hey Hermione."

"It is you dumbass, I was talking about Hermione telling Fleur how she felt about her." Ginny hissed, "You still don't believe Harry?

"He should apologise." Ron said flatly.

"Why should he apologise? He hasn't done anything." Ginny said, punching Ron on the arm.

"Oh don't you fucking start I'v..." Hermione heard Ron shout as she quietly left the common room.

_'I'm in no mood for their bickering today.'_ Hermione thought as she walked down the moving stair cases. Her nerves kicked in as she reached the entrance hall where Fleur was waiting. Hermione gave her a smile bas she approached before dragging Fleur out into the cool crisp air.

"Bonjour 'Ermione, where are we going?" Fleur asked.

"Hey Fleur, I just thought we could take a walk." Hermione replied letting go of Fleur, as they neared the Forbidden Forest.

"Oh, don't you want breakfast?" Fleur asked, raising one of her sculpted eyebrows.

"Not hungry, or at least I am but my stomach wouldn't be able to keep the food down." Hermione muttered resting against a tree.

"Are you ill? Do you need to see ze nurse?" Fleur asked looking worried.

"No no I'm not ill." Hermione said. "I'm just very nervous about something."

"What are you nervous about?"

"That's not important right now, are you ready for the first task?" Hermione asked.

"Oui, eet will be tough but I am definitely, eez 'Arry? I can't believe zey let 'im compete een zis tournament, 'e eez too young." fleur answered shaking her head.

"Harry is getting there he still needs to master a couple of spells though." Hermione replied.

"'E 'as got ze best teacher een ze world so 'e'll probably do better zan me." Fleur sighed.

"Who me? I'm not that good." Hermione blushed.

"Oui you are, zough eef you ever need any 'elp I'd be 'appy to do eet. I'd even train 'Arry eef you asked me too." Fleur said, as she looked up at the castle.

"You'd do that for me?" Hermione asked stunned.

"I'd do any zing for you 'Ermione, you were my first friend, and zrough you I've met Ginny, 'Arry, Ron, Fred and George, Neville and Luna. As much as I count Beauxbatons as my second 'ome, I don't want to go at the end of the year. I might ask my mama eef I can stay here for my last year." Fleur said turning to smile at Hermione.

"Oh Fleur, that would be the best! But I fear you may not want to when I tell you something that has been bothering me for a while now." Hermione said changing her tune.

"What eez eet? I promise whatever eet eez I'll be with you. I wouldn't get mad at you and stop being friends with you over anything." Fleur reassured.

"But I fear you'll say that and when I tell you, you'll be disgusted and hate me." Hermione whispered.

"I promise 'Ermione, I'll even take ze unbreakable vow eef I 'ave to." Fleur said, "so what eez eet? I was once told by a very intelligent young woman that the best way to do eet eez to just blurt eet out."

Hermione took a deep breath and faced Fleur looking her dead in the eye. "Here goes nothing." She sighed. "," Hermione blurted out, cringing.

"What?" was all Fleur said.

"I love you." Hermione breathed. "Please do-"

Hermione was cut off by Fleur's lips meeting hers, they felt soft and she soon forgot to breathe as Fleur's hands cupped her face, after what felt like a lifetime they slowly pulled away, keeping their foreheads together.

"Wow..." was all Hermione could say, a large grin spreading across her face.

"I've been waiting since ze day we first met for you to say zat, I zought Ginny would 'ave let eet slip when I told her." Fleur whispered.

"Wait a minute; Ginny knew how you felt about me?" Hermione said quickly coming down from her high, pushing away from Fleur.

"Oui I told 'er at ze Quidditch World Cup, but I asked 'er to not tell you as you 'ad to figure your feelings out for yourself, because eef I forced you eento eet you wouldn't 'ave been able to cope. Veela relationships are 'ard, I 'ad to know zat you were ready for eet. "Fleur explained.

"Oh right then, so does this mean we're a couple?" Hermione asked, stepping towards Fleur again.

"Zis eez why I 'ad to make sure, because I'm afraid you're stuck with me." Fleur whispered before she leant in for another kiss, which Hermione happily obliged wrapping her arms around Fleur's waist pressing her body into hers.

* * *

well please Review it now that you've read it, please? :)


	8. Chapter 8

Well first things first, thanks to stargate-sg1sg1 who kindly helped me fix my computer, so thank you very much kind sir! XD

Secondly thanks to everyone who reviewed my story and/or liked it or added it to their alert list, makes me all happy and gives me a nice big confidence boost.

So without further ado, the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

"Wow, I can't believe this is actually happening." Hermione breathed as she pulled away from what felt like the hundredth kiss.

"'Ermione, I 'ave been waiting for zis day since I met you een ze cafe." Fleur sighed. "I knew zat you were ze one for me."

"You've really been waiting that long?" Hermione awed, "If I'd have known, and I was able to figure out my own feelings then I think we'd be doing this much sooner."

"Doing what, may I ask?" Fleur replied stepping closer.

"Oh, I was referring to this..." Hermione sighed as she pulled Fleur in for another kiss.

"I think we should be going back to the castle." Hermione said sadly as she glanced at her watch. "It's nearly dinner."

"Who needs dinner when I've got you?" Fleur sighed leaning in for another kiss, Hermione just turned so she kissed her cheek.

"You might not need food, and as much I'd love to stay here and snog you all day, I'm afraid I really need food." As Hermione finished talking her stomach gave a loud grumble, causing Fleur to giggle.

"Ah okay 'Ermione maybe we should go 'ave dinner." Fleur agreed she took Hermione's hand as they walked back up to the castle. They kissed one last time before walking into the entrance hall.

* * *

"Where've you been all day?" Ginny said with a grin, as they entered the great hall and sat at the Gryffindor table.

"Oh we just went for a walk." Hermione said, trying not to blush.

"A walk? Bullshit, We haven't seen you since this morning, which was like eight hours ago, and It's bloody freezing out there." Ron interjected.

"Yeah funny this weather ain't it?" Ginny began a small smile gracing her lips.

"Not really, why?" Hermione said a little confused.

"Well I never knew that the weather could give people love bites, but you've got one on your neck." Ginny said.

"WHAT?" Hermione shouted clapping her hands on her neck turning scarlet, causing numerous students to look over in their direction.

Ginny, Harry and Ron just burst into laughter, "I told you that would work," Ginny giggled. "Pay up suckers." Harry and Ron just grumbled and rummaged in their pockets pulling out a sickle each and begrudgingly dropped it into Ginny's outstretched hand.

"You 'ad a bet on us getting together?" Fleur asked with a little giggle.

"Not on you getting together, that was a given." Harry said in a low voice, "just on whether Hermione would fall for that."

"I'll get you back one day Gin, you mark my words." Hermione warned.

"You can try, I'm way too good though" Ginny said smugly.

"Yeah yeah, I promise you I'll get you though." Hermione said, turning to Dumbledore as he stood up.

"Just a reminder to all champions and students that the first task will begin tomorrow at ten Am, meet out on the field near the Owlery tower, where a tent will be waiting for the champions and stands for students thank you, now enjoy your meal." Dumbledore said before sitting down, as food appeared in front of everyone.

"Like we need reminding." Harry groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Eet will be okay 'Arry, you 'ave ze best teacher een ze world, you 'ave nothing to worry about." Fleur comforted, patting him on the arm.

"Yeah, there's nothing our Hermione can't do."

"Yeah I guess you're right, thanks Fleur." Harry said, facing her "Ron you're starting to sound like Hagrid."

"Wait a minute! Since when were you two talking? I thought Ron believed what everyone's been saying about you, Harry?" Hermione asked glancing at them both.

"Well Ginny got me to see sense, and so we made up." Ron said, a little reluctantly.

"Little miss fix it ain't you?" Hermione joked.

"Oh just shut up and eat!" Ginny laughed helping herself to some mashed potatoes.

* * *

After dinner Hermione lead Fleur back outside, they returned to the secluded spot just outside the Forbidden Forest. Hermione transfigured a couple of twigs into glass jars and put some bluebell flames in them, to keep warm.

They lay down on the grass Hermione resting her head on Fleur's shoulder watching the stars. It was a couple of minutes before Fleur spoke up.

"When my Grand-mère, was telling me what eet'd be like to find ze one, I never imagined eet would feel zis good."

"Oh, I might not have veela blood but from a human perspective it feels pretty good as well." Hermione sighed before leaning in to capture Fleur's lips with hers.

A couple of minutes later they pulled away slightly panting, with large grins on their faces, as Hermione asked a question.

"So your grandmother is a full veela?"

"Oui, she told me what eet was like, being a full veela, I'm glad I'm only a quarter." Fleur replied. "She 'as always been zere for me, warned me when I'd start going zrough ze changes and stuff like zat."

"How come your mother didn't tell you then? How come it's been your grandmother?" Hermione asked.

"Well eets sort of a Delacour tradition, my mama was taught by 'er Grand-mère and so on, eets just a way to teach ze younger generation about our ways, as at zat age zey generally know most zings about zis, being veela, so zey are ze best teachers." Fleur explained.

"That's good." Hermione replied absent mindedly as she watched a shooting star blaze across the sky. "So since we're a couple now, and knowing the wizarding worlds view on this sort of thing, we are keeping this a secret aren't we?"Hermione asked apprehensively.

"Oui of course, I wouldn't be ashamed zough eef everyone knew. I would fight for you, eets just best for zat we keep zis between us."

"I'm not ashamed of you! I'd fight for you too, it's just I'm not sure if I'm ready to have the whole wizarding world against me." Hermione explained. "I know what it's like for Harry whenever people start to spread rumours about him and it's horrible, like look at what's going on now with the Triwizard Tournament."

"Now I sort of 'ave experience with zat, like I've said before I 'ave no friends een Beauxbatons, but zis was one of ze zings my Grand-mère taught me, she's very wise she told me to 'Stand up for what you believe een, even eef eet means standing alone'."

"Wow, I wish my grandmother was smart, and told me stuff like that, but she's always been a bit dopey, 'Nothings out of reach if you've got long arms' is the sort of advice she gives out." Hermione sighed.

Fleur started giggling, "Your, Grand-mère sounds funny I would like to meet 'er one day."

"Yeah one day, like when I've left school, and we'll have a flat, you'll be waiting for me, we'll get a Husky dog and the childr..." Hermione trailed off.

"And what ma chérie, what eez eet?" Fleur asked as she kissed Hermione on the forehead.

"Well I know it might be a little early to be thinking about our future like that but it just got me thinking and then I thought about children, but we wouldn't be able to have children would we? I mean we're both female it's impossible." Hermione said sadly. "Well we could always adopt, but it wouldn't be the same..."

"Eet eez not early to be zinking about our future together, like I said earlier you're stuck with me as you're ze one for me. As for children I do believe we would be able to 'ave some as I zink my Grand-mère's cousin was able to have children and 'e married another man, so eef eet works for zem eet will work for us. I shall 'ave to ask 'er about eet though." Fleur replied.

"So we could actually have children? Wow, that's amazing; of course we won't be having them for a long while yet." Hermione sighed.

"Oui of course, I'd like to keep my figure for a leetle while longer." Fleur giggled placing Hermione's had on her stomach.

"Oh shut up and give me a kiss." Hermione said locking lips with Fleur once more; slowly Fleur eased Hermione's lips open as her tongue probed the brunette's mouth eliciting a moan from her. Hermione stoked Fleur's tongue with her own as she positioned herself over Fleur almost straddling her, deepening the kiss. Fleur's hands slowly began caressing Hermione's legs working their way up they inched past her skirt travelling up her thighs as one of them reached her behind, Hermione stopped the kiss as Fleur caressed Hermione's plump cheek over her black knickers.

"I've never done this before," She panted regaining her breath.

"Je Sui désolé, 'Ermione I 'ave never done zis either, so tell me eef I go too far." Fleur replied, staring deep into Hermione's eyes,

"It's okay I'm just new to it all, you're the only person I've ever kissed so..." Hermione sighed trailing off, giving Fleur a peck on the cheek.

"You're ze only person I've ever kissed as well, 'Ermione, now can we please get back to eet?" Fleur replied impatiently, as she lifted her head upwards capturing Hermione's lips with hers again.

They soon deepened the kiss again their tongues battling for dominance, Fleur's hands once again caressing Hermione's body on top of her, her left hand was stoking the back of her thigh while her right was finding its way up Hermione's blouse. As she cupped her breast Hermione let out a moan before stopping the kiss.

"I...I'm sorry I just I... maybe can you keep the caressing to a minimum please, I'm just not ready for it." Hermione sighed.

"Je m'excuse mon chérie" Fleur said sitting up as Hermione sat in her lap, her legs wrapping around Fleur's waist. "I sort of cannot 'elp eet."

"It's okay Fleur just give me a bit of time to get used to it, but what do you mean you can't help it?" Hermione asked, as her amber eyes locked onto cerulean orbs.

"Another brilliant gift from ze veela," Fleur spat. "I've told you before zat ze veela are sexual beings, and ze veela blood sort of takes over eet controls us, I 'onestly cannot 'elp eet 'Ermione Je Sui désolé." Fleur replied sadly. Her eyes tearing up, "eef we are kissing eet will demand more, nearly force more. Eet craves... sex... désolé."

"There there Fleur it's alright, I'm not going to break up with you over this, and we'll just find a way to cope with it." Hermione said, before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"It really isn't funny 'Ermione, zis eez somezing I was born with, why are you laughing?" Fleur replied her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"I'm... I'm not laughing at that, it's just you're effectively a nymphomaniac and I'm frigid, so for that I apologise." Hermione replied after calming down from her giggling fit. "You don't have to worry though I just need some time that's all. "

Fleur just stared at her for a couple of seconds before breaking into laughter herself, "oh 'Ermione zank you for being so understanding. " She laughed as she fell onto her back dragging Hermione with her; they locked lips once more as another shooting star flew across the sky.

* * *

Hermione stirred. She buried her head deeper into the pillow, before opening an eye. It adjusted to the bright dormitory quickly as she snuggled into a soft toy..._'Soft toy? I don't sleep with a soft toy!'_ Hermione's erratic thoughts flooded her brain still slow from sleep. Her senses kick started and she realised she was spooning someone, her eyes focused on silvery blonde hair, her nose picked up the familiar scent of vanilla and fresh flowers, beneath her fingertips she felt warm flesh. Her head jerked upwards as her mind raced, one question was all she cared about _'What the hell happened last night?'_

She tried moving her legs but they were intertwined with Fleur's, and she didn't want to wake her up, she lifted the covers to see if she could move them, as her eyes focused on her black push up bra and black knickers, it hit her, she was in her underwear. And so was Fleur.

Hermione couldn't help but admire and ogle her new girlfriends half naked form; her legs curled around Hermione's, her behind was clearly visible as she was wearing a sky blue thong. Her pale back was half covered by the mass of silvery blonde hair; her matching sky blue bra was just visible though. Hermione was mesmerised by Fleur's form. She could just see the rise and fall of Fleur's chest as she slept, her eyes once again reverted back to her behind; Hermione admired its shape and posture it almost looked too good to be true almost as if it was just a picture, tentatively she reached out her hand to check if it was real.

Slowly her hand moved forward, getting an inch away from Fleur's behind, before Fleur rolled over. Hermione's hand shot back, as Fleur began to open her eyes. She yawned before whispering;

"Morning chérie sleep well?" Fleur asked.

"Yeah, yeah I did thanks." Hermione began; it was true of course she had had the best night's sleep in a long time. "But what are you doing in my bed? And why are we in our underwear?" she hissed.

Fleur yawned again, as she used her hand to dismiss Hermione's question. "Eet's a long story I'll tell you later..."

"Fleur, darling, as much as I care for you and love you, I will hurt you unless you tell me what happened, we didn't ... you know... did we?" Hermione asked, turning red.

"Oh non, non we didn't 'Ermione I promise. We were watching ze stars and eet was late, you fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you so I carried you to ze Gryffindor tower, I was lucky enough to run een to monsieur Longbottom, as 'e cannot enter ze girls dorm I carried you up 'ere. I didn't know eef you slept een pyjamas so I just took off your uniform." Fleur explained.

"Okay well thanks for that, but I guess now the main question would be why you are in my bed and in your underwear as well?" Hermione whispered as she could hear Lavender and Pavarti getting ready talking about the first task.

"Ah...well..." Fleur began cheeks reddening. "Well... after I'd finished I was rather tired myself, and I did not want to get caught by ze teachers and prefects walking ze corridors, so I figured zere would be no 'arm een sleeping 'ere. Eef you want me to go I will..." Fleur explained.

"No, no Fleur it's alright I was just a little shocked is all, hey, look on the bright side I think you've cured my frigidness." Hermione whispered, "Now how are we going to get out of here without being spotted." Hermione wondered.

"Can't we just stay een bed all day and snuggle?" Fleur replied with a sly smile.

"Yeah, I'm sure your veela blood would love that, you'd probably end up raping me or something," Hermione joked, Fleur just pouted. "Don't pout at me, you know I can't resist you when you pout, besides today's the 24th."

"So eet eez a Saturday, which means we 'ave no lessons, zerefore we can spend all day together een bed...right?" Fleur whispered trailing her hand up Hermione's thigh.

"Wrong, today's the 24th which means it's the first task, in less than an hour." She said checking the clock on her bedside cabinet.

"Merd-" Fleur swore, her response was cut off as Hermione practically jumped on her covering her mouth with her hand. They stayed silent as Lavender and Parvarti's conversation died away as they walked down the stone steps. Fleur wrapped her arms around Hermione and slapped her hand away, "A quick kiss for good luck?"

"...okay" Hermione said reluctantly, they soon had their tongues battling for dominance Fleur's hands had free reign over Hermione's body, only when something hit the curtains five minutes later did they break apart, "What the hell is that?" Hermione hissed as it hit again.

"Let's find out, i guess." Fleur whispered as she stood stretched and silent opened the curtain a little. "Eet's a cloak, a silver cloak." Fleur replied with a puzzled look.

"That's not just any cloak," Hermione said getting out of bed putting her arm around Fleur's waist. "It's Harry's invisibility cloak."

"Harry 'as an invisibility cloak?" asked a stunned Fleur.

"Yeah we used it to stop you-know-who in our first year... well Harry stopped you-know-who, me and Ron just helped."

"Oh mon amour, ze saviour of ze wizarding world." Fleur said proudly causing Hermione to blush.

"Like I said it wasn't really me I just helped Harry did all the work such as actually defeating him.

"Ah you are too modest 'Ermione 'e was only able to do zat because of you I bet." Fleur said kissing Hermione on her forehead.

"Maybe, but we need to go you get dressed and throw the cloak on, it's eight thirty, the task starts at nine." Hermione said as she opened her draws and pulled out a new set of underwear. She stopped. "Fleur you can borrow a pair of my knickers if you want that way you're not wearing the same pair, but could you turn around quickly please."

"Oh, of course." Fleur said facing the other way, Hermione wasted no time in quickly slipping out of her kickers and pulling the clean pair on. Fleur turned when Hermione gave the all clear and marvelled at Hermione's half naked form. "Oh you look beautiful, now could I please 'ave a pair of knickers?"

They changed quickly and with Fleur under the invisibility cloak, rushed out of the Gryffindor tower and soon found themselves sprinting across the grass outside towards the tents that had been erected. They parted with a quick kiss as Fleur rushed off to the champions' tent.

Hermione soon found Ginny and Ron saving her a seat and sat down with the promise that she'd tell them where she'd been after. The first task was over within the hour and after a little scare with Fleur's skirt catching on fire, thankfully her best friend and her love had made it, and they had even tied for first place, with Viktor Krum coming in a close second, and Cedric Diggory in third. Hermione Ron and Ginny rushed to congratulate them as they were being taken care of by Madam Pomfrey. Hermione left them both at Harry's bed and wondered over to find Fleur who was being discharged.

"Fleur, well done first place!" Hermione said excitedly, giving her a hug.

"Ah merci 'Ermione, would you care to take a walk with me?" asked Fleur holding the flat of the tent open. Fleur walked in silence as Hermione talked animatedly about what the other champions did, they stopped when they were hidden from view , surrounded by thick bushes Fleur pounced on Hermione their lips clashed, tongues roamed in their open mouths. They slowly sunk to the floor Fleur straddling Hermione; the brunette's hands were roaming Fleur's body travelling up her sides gripping her waist, pulling her closer.

They were so engrossed in the kiss that neither of them heard the flash of a camera, as it clicked repeatedly.

* * *

well there it is hoped you liked it, please review it, please? XD thanks again.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay so here it is! well I hope it lives up to expectations then :S

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

It was half an hour later when they finally emerged from the bushes, straightening their clothes and hair. After promising to meet tomorrow, they parted ways with a kiss. Fleur went to celebrate with her fellow Beauxbatons while Hermione went off in search of her friends.

She caught up to them on their way to the Gryffindor tower, Harry clutching the golden egg with Ron and Ginny on either side of him, behind them marched a large group of Gryffindors all shouting his praise. _'Some people are so fickle.'_ Hermione thought as she raced up to them.

"Hey Hermione where've you been?" Ron asked as she filed in next to him.

"Oh I was just congratulating Fleur," Hermione replied, "Oh and well done Harry you were brilliant! I knew you'd be able to master the summoning charm."

Harry smiled "Thanks Hermione I couldn't have done it without your help though." Ginny looked behind them to check they were a safe distance form Harry's supporters, before nodding at Harry to continue. "So I take it you and Fleur had a great time last night?" he said winking.

"No it wasn't like that, we didn't... you know, and besides how did you know to send the invisibility cloak?" Hermione asked blushing.

"Neville." Harry said simply. "He told me before we went to bed last night, that he'd just let Fleur in and you were out of it. I just put two and two together."

"Well like I said we didn't do 'it'. She just slept next to me that's all, I swear." Hermione said, ignoring the grin on Ginny's face.

They walked in silence until Ron spoke up as they neared the common room, "Don't you find it slightly ironic-"

"Big word for you there Ron isn't it?" Ginny cut in making Hermione giggle.

Ron just ignored them "-that the shyest person in our group, Ginny included, was the first person to get laid?"

"Yeah true I suppose." Harry agreed much to the infuriation of Hermione.

"Like I said before, we didn't have sex." Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"Oh c'mon Hermione you might as well admit it," Ginny giggled, "I mean we all know so it's not exactly a big secret is it?"

Hermione was about to argue when a stroke of ingenious hit her "So what, you don't have sex with your boyfriend then?" Ginny looked like she's been slapped, Hermione couldn't help but smirk. "It's not exactly a big secret is it I mean we all- oh yeah that's right you forgot to mention that you have a boyfriend to Harry and Ron didn't you?"

Ron just went red, "You've got a boyfriend? Who is he?" he demanded.

"Ron I am not going out with anyone I swear." Ginny replied actually looking fearful, Ron just rounded on Hermione, who just shrugged as they stepped through the portrait hole. Ron was forced to abandon his interrogation as the roar of Gryffindors cheering Harry on deafened them as they entered the common room. Hermione was in no mood to party with the rest of them so bade them good night and went up to her dormitory. She quickly changed into her pyjamas, before writing Fleur a note;

_To my darling champion,_

_I'm writing this as I never really got to congratulate you today because well we didn't do much talking, So I'd just like to say how proud I am to not only have met you but to be with you._

_Always yours_

_Your Hermione xxx_

She charmed it closed before sending it out of the window. She quickly climbed into bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Hermione woke with a huge smile plastered on her face. The result of last night's dream; she and Fleur were happily married and they had a husky that they'd taken to King's Cross station as they were seeing their daughter off on her first year. Hermione had promised their daughter that no matter what house she was sorted into her mother's would always be proud of her. Looking back Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of the dream, as she had met Harry and his wife, Ginny on the platform along with their children.

She flittered around combing her hair and putting on her underwear. She quickly moved onto her uniform straightening it out before skipping down to the common room. Ginny and Ron were again bickering as she came down the steps.

"Hey you two, god you're worse than the first years." Hermione giggled, Ron coughed quickly shoving something that Hermione couldn't see into his school bag.

"Err... yeah hey Hermione." Ron said fidgeting awkwardly on his chair, Ginny just raised a hand in acknowledgement.

"I don't even want to know what you to were arguing about this time, where's Harry?"

"Oh he went for an early breakfast, Neville went with him." Ginny said.

"Oh right well I think I'll join them, see you." Hermione cheerfully waved them goodbye as she floated out of the portrait hole.

Hermione was in such a good mood she failed to notice the whispering and stares directed at her as she made her way to the great hall. She spotted Harry and Neville sat at the Gryffindor table and made her way over to them. She sat down next to Neville scanning the room for any sign of Fleur as Harry quickly moved the Daily Prophet, under the table.

"Hiya, Harry, Neville." Hermione grinned, still failing to notice the looks coming her way.

"Hey Hermione" They both greeted scanning the hall, "Where's Fleur?" asked Neville.

"Oh she probably partied too much last night and is still asleep or something." Hermione giggled at the thought.

"Err... Yeah that'll be it." Harry reluctantly agreed.

"I noticed, you moved the Prophet, can I read it? Because you've obviously finished with it." Hermione asked.

"Err... sorry no I said I'd save it for Ron." Harry said.

"C'mon Harry I'm not exactly going to Ruin it am I? Ron won't be down for breakfast for another twenty minutes or so, c'mon just give us it." Hermione said affronted.

"After a quick glance around the hall, and then at Neville who just nodded, he spoke, "Look Hermione we're sorry, but we're with you."

"What are you talking about? God it's just the morning paper." Hermione said, snatching it out of Harry's hands , She looked at the front page's picture, "I mean what is the main article about? Two girls kissing in some bus-" the penny dropped. She clapped her hand to her mouth "Oh god, how? How did they find out?" Hermione whispered.

"Just read it Hermione." Neville said.

She focused on the article and began to read;

**Controversy at the Cup**

Rita Skeeter, reports on an unprecedented event that has rocked the Triwizard Tournament. It has emerged that the champion for Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, none other than Fleur Delacour, sixteen, is having an illicit relationship with Hogwarts own Hermione Granger, fifteen. This paper would like to go on the record and condone this monstrosity. Turn to page 3 for more information.

Hermione shook her head unable to read anymore, a single tear dripped onto the page as she looked up back at Harry and Neville, "Well Harry look at the good news; at least the bitch is not writing lies about your life anymore and is instead writing something that's the truth for once."

"Yeah I guess, but Hermione we're with you, alright? The amount of times the wizarding world has turned against me, I know what it feels like." Harry comforted.

"Yeah but unlike you, saving the wizarding world from the darkest wizard the world has ever known still won't get people to agree with our relationship, but thanks for the support." Hermione countered as she walked out the hall, Neville quick on her tail.

She strode into the entrance hall tears rolling down her cheeks, when she heard the laughter of the Slytherins.

"Oi, Dyke, is it true then?" Malfoy smirked, to the laughter of his fellow Slytherins; Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Baize and even a couple of other students. Hermione ignored them continuing towards the staircase.

"Shut the hell up Malfoy!" Neville shouted shocking everyone, in the vicinity.

"What are you going to do Longbottom? There's five of us and one of you, so come on what you going to do?" Malfoy chuckled; Crabbe and Goyle just cracked their knuckles behind him.

"I'll- I'll" Neville hesitated, losing his nerve, Hermione rushed back and tried dragging him with her but he wouldn't budge. "No Hermione I'm not having some piece of shit like Malfoy, talk to one of my friends like that."

"Neville it's not worth it come on let's just go." Hermione pleaded tugging on his arm, he resisted with surprising strength.

The Slytherins giggled. "Well done Longbottom, it's seems you've finally grown a pair of balls." Pansy smirked.

"Fuck you, pug face." Neville insulted, making people giggle at his remark.

"You take that back, blood traitor; don't speak to Parkinson like that" Malfoy Shouted.

"No I don't think I will, I mean look at her; she looks like pig, I'd have thought you'd have more standards than that Malfoy, but I guess the Malfoy's never had much standards anyway." Neville argued, the Slytherins were speechless pansy looked like she wanted to cry. A couple of students cheered for Neville as he started walking with Hermione.

Malfoy turned bright red, before pulling out his wand. "Don't you fucking walk away from me; you'll regret you ever opened your gob." He aimed his wand at Neville, who was still walking up the steps when a wand tip was pressed to Malfoy's throat.

"Touch 'im and life will get very unpleasant for you, understand?" Fleur threatened, Malfoy just nodded dumbly. "Good, now be on your way."

He quickly made his way into the great hall with the rest of the Slytherins not looking back towards Fleur, Who was catching up with Neville and Hermione.

By the time they were at the second floor Fleur had caught up to them, and after checking no one was around surprised Hermione with a hug from behind and a kiss on her cheek, Hermione melted into the embrace.

"Oh Fleur it's so good to see you, they know, everyone knows. I don't know how but they know." Hermione sniffled turning round and crying into her neck.

"Shh mon amour eet will be okay, we will get zrough zis, zey can never drive us apart." Fleur whispered kissing Hermione on her forehead. Neville coughed awkwardly.

"There's people coming, we need to go."

"Oui, zank you Neville, I owe you a debt." Fleur smiled at him.

Neville blushed, "it was nothing, just standing up for a friend. I'm sure you'd do the same."

Luckily they didn't see anyone on their way to the Gryffindor tower. Ron and Ginny were still sat on the sofa when they walked in, to the nearly deserted common room.

"So you know then?" Ginny asked Fleur as she and Hermione sat on the sofa.

"Oui, Monique told me."Fleur spat.

"Who's Monique?" Ginny Asked giving Fleur a quizzical look.

"Monique Moreau, 'er father eez ze French minister's right 'and man, she zinks she owns everyone." Fleur scoffed.

"Sounds a bit like Malfoy then." Ron commented.

"Eef zis Malfoy eez a pureblood elitist who looks down 'is nose, on anyone worse off zan 'e eez? zen oui 'e eez exactly like, Monique."

"Malfoy was the boy you threatened, Fleur, just so you know." Neville said, with a small smile.

"You threatened Malfoy?" Ron asked amazed.

"Oui ze stupid leetle boy zought 'e could insult 'Ermione. Eet eez Neville who deserves ze credit zough, 'e stood up for my 'Ermione een front of 'alf of ze school."Fleur praised Neville whose ears turned pink.

"Well done Neville." Ginny said patting him on the arm.

"Well someone needs to stand up for you two, and that's what friends are for." Neville said.

"Thanks." Hermione sniffed. "Fleur we need to talk."

"What about ma chérie?" Fleur asked following Hermione away from the others.

"I can't do this... I'm sorry." Hermione whispered.

"...but... 'Ermione eet's been less zan one week, eet's been ze 'appiest week of my life." Fleur responded, as tears began to form in her eyes.

Hermione sighed deeply, her voice breaking a little around the edges. "It has for me too but... I can't handle this. I can't cope! People staring at me, whispering, judging me... I just... I can't do it."

"mais mon amour... eet doesn't matter, eef we 'ave each other..." Fleur retorted, almost begged. Ginny, Neville and Ron just sat awkwardly not looking at either of therm.

She gulped back the tears "What if it isn't enough? I can't live like a leper. The bullying... it will get worse. So much worse and it's not just me... my friends, my family, anyone who comes into contact with us will be shunned! How could i do that to them? Harry has enough on his plate as it is. It would ruin his life just being associated with me!"

Fleur had fresh fat tears rolling down her cheeks. Her eyes looked so hurt.

"I'm so sorry. I think it is best if we just leave this... before it does any more harm."

Fleur turned and walked away her heart breaking into a thousand pieces as she left the common room, everyone heard the sobs that escaped her before the portrait had even closed.

Ginny placed an arm on Hermione's shoulder but she shook it off. The only person who could offer her any solace was the one person she could not have. "I'm sorry Gin, I'd just like to be alone right now." Neville and Ron made to leave but Ginny stayed where she was.

"I think you've just made the biggest mistake of your entire life." Ginny replied.

"Don't even go there, I've got enough to deal with right now, without you adding to it." Hermione sobbed.

"No I will go there," Ginny said coldly. "Not only have you just broken Fleur's heart as well as your own, and for what? Nothing, that's what, you think because you're not going out with her anymore that everything will be just fine, all hunky-dory? I'm sorry Hermione but we magic folk, especially the purebloods, can be a little stubborn, more so than you, and when we get an idea we stick with it."

"Well..." Hermione faltered, more tears glistening the corners of her eyes.

"Well what? You're still going to get shunned whether you're with Fleur or not. But think about this..." Ginny argued.

"Ginny stop please." Hermione screeched causing Neville and Ron, who had been about to leave, to look over in their direction.

"No. No I won't fucking stop. Don't be so selfish Hermione." Ginny replied standing up.

"How... how am I being selfish?" Hermione screeched, her sobs filled the near silent common room.

"Isn't it obvious? Apart from us you were the only friend that Fleur had! Now that you've cruelly ripped that from her she's on her own, she can't hang around with us as you'll be there. At least you've got fucking friends, who has she got? No one that's who! She's a champion of a school that by culture and tradition, hates her. She's a veela to top it all off." Ginny shouted.

"What do you mean by that? 'she's a veela to top it all off'?" Ron asked earning him an elbow in the ribs from Neville.

"Oh Hermione you're going to love this. She's told me all about her veela heritage." Ginny said almost with a smirk.

"She's told me about it too you know." Hermione sobbed.

"Has she told you everything about it though? Like every single little detail?" Ginny replied.

"Not every detail no..." Hermione whispered.

"Oh so then she won't have told you about the veela's broken heart then?" Ginny asked.

"Well she told me a little bit about it, but she didn't go into much detail..." Hermione trailed off.

"So has she told you that, when a veela find their mate, and then they spend long periods with them, like you've done, so that they become the one, like you, that if they're no longer with them, they die?" Ginny said scathingly.

Hermione couldn't even respond as she broke down in a fresh wave of tears, Ginny looked like she was going to press on but Neville stopped her by putting his arm on her shoulder.

"Look I'm sorry," Ginny faltered. "I just think you should go after her." Neville nodded, Ron murmured his agreements.

"I... think I should." Hermione sniffled wiping her face with the back of her hand.

"Well what are you waiting for then?" Neville urged, Hermione snapped out of her daze and rushed out of the common room nearly knocking a small first year out of the way as he walked in.

Thankfully being Harry's friend for three years had left Hermione with an intimate knowledge of Hogwarts' secret passage ways, meaning she caught up to Fleur as she ran down the steps near the entrance hall.

"Fleur, Fleur wait up!" Hermione shouted as she rushed after her, causing many students to jump out of her way, Fleur briefly turned around but then carried on walking down the steps.

Hermione grabbed her arm, forcing Fleur to look at her. Her face was stained with fresh tears like Hermione's had been not five minutes ago.

"Fleur I'm sorry." Hermione whispered, feeling a fresh wave of tears coming along.

"'Ermione you broke my 'eart. Zere eez absolutely nothing more to say, so please let me go!" Fleur screeched, yanking her arm out of Hermione's grasp.

"Fleur can we do this somewhere else?" Hermione whispered stepping in front of Fleur before she walked off again.

The sea of students coming out of the great hall after breakfast had increased, and many had noticed the pair and started to crowd around watching waiting to see what would happen, a couple of first years even pointed clutching the daily prophet in their hands.

"Non, 'Ermione." Fleur said simply, "Eef all you are worried about eez your image zen go I'm not stopping you. I really don't care about my image. I never 'ave. Zey can talk about me all zey like eet will not change ze fact zat I love you so much but you 'ave broken my 'eart. My 'eart eez not a toy, 'Ermione, so quit playing with eet." Fleur made to go again but Hermione pushed her back. "Why do you do zis? Why can't you just leave me alone?" She sobbed.

"Fleur-"Hermione began but was cut off by Fleur screaming.

"What do you want with me 'Ermione?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want you! Fleur I made a really stupid mistake just then and I intend to put it right by asking if you'll forgive me and take me back?" Hermione said stepping forward and pulling Fleur in for a kiss, not caring about the shocked faces from the students who surrounded them or the shouts of the teachers as they came to investigate what was happening. Nothing mattered now except for the love she felt for Fleur Delacour.

* * *

Well, there it was :) hope you liked it, please review, I like reviews it gives me a sense of purpose :)


	10. Chapter 10

Well okay here is chapter ten as promised, I hope you like it :S

**

* * *

Chapter Ten:**

"Alright move on! Get to your lessons!" professor McGonagall shouted, breaking up the crowd. Hermione and Fleur took no notice; they stood there embracing, foreheads pressed together, eyes locked into each other, breaths synched. They were in their own little world; where nothing else mattered apart from them.

Hermione licked her lips making Fleur sigh, "You- you mean eet? You're not just toying with me?" she whispered.

"Fleur I promise I'm not. I love you more than anything else in the world, I just made a stupid mistake that's all, I let them get to me, which is stupid and immature as I've never let anyone else's opinions deter me before. So if you'll have me back, like you said to me, you'll be stuck with me." Hermione whispered back making Fleur visibly relax.

"You're sure? You're still young; I would not hold eet against you eef you chose to not be with me... I'd understand."

"Fleur, you are the one I want. The only one I'll ever want. The only one I'll ever need. The only one I'll ever love. I love you so much Fleur."

"Je t'aime 'Ermione, Je t'aime tellement." Fleur breathed, sinking into another kiss, before an awkward cough interrupted them, causing them to slowly step apart.

"Miss Granger, Mademoiselle Delacour, while the majority of the wizarding world may greatly disapprove of your relationship, we teachers have to remain indifferent, while you are still at Hogwarts. But let me just say, off the record, that I greatly admire your courage. You will have enemies, no doubt about that, but that just means in your life, you stood up for something that you believed in." Professor McGonagall said quietly.

"Merci, professor we appreciate eet." Fleur replied, while Hermione just stayed quiet her cheeks reddening.

"Good, you're my best student Hermione so it's good to see you happy. But don't be worrying, I'm sure you'll have plenty of supporters out there. I support you, unofficially of course."

"Thank you, professor." Hermione smiled her cheeks slowly regaining their original colour.

"No problem, you should be getting to your lessons now, but I won't say anything if you choose to spend the day...doing other things." Professor McGonagall said, with a small smirk creeping onto her face.

"Thank you professor", "Merci be coup" they thanked simultaneously before making their way back up to the Gryffindor common room.

"What are we doing today then?" Hermione asked walking into the common room.

"Well I need to go back to my room for somezing, but zen I say we go for a walk around ze grounds?" Fleur replied with a smile.

"Yeah okay, if you don't mind can we meet Harry, Ron and Gin at lunch, they don't know I won't be in lessons today and you know how they get. What do you need to get from your room?" Hermione asked as she walked into her dorm room, with Fleur behind her.

"Oh eet's sort of a present for you." Fleur replied as she followed Hermione to her bed.

Hermione dumped her school bag by her bad and picked up her scarlet and gold scarf. She turned to find Fleur less than an inch away from her face, "Oh Fleur you don't need to get me anything, it's not even Christmas yet. And you don't need to follow me you could have just waited there."

"Eets not really a present but eets still for you, and eef I didn't follow you I wouldn't be able to push you onto ze bed right now would I?" Fleur whispered in Hermione's ear, as she pushed her onto the bed.

Fleur straddled her as their lips clashed, tongues probing battling for dominance. They broke apart for air, "Fleur someone could come in." Hermione whispered, Fleur just giggled.

"Zat's what makes eet fun ma chérie." Hermione pouted, "Fine." She sighed as she whipped out her wand and spelled the door closed.

"That's better." Hermione sighed, pulling Fleur in for another kiss. Fleur's hands started to roam Hermione's body; they caressed her thighs travelling slowly upwards, Hermione gasped as they started to go up her shirt, her warm hands reached her bra cupping her breasts. Fleur positioned herself so she sat in Hermione's lap allowing Hermione to sit up. Fleur's hands slowly reached around and unclasped her bra, Hermione barely had chance to react before Fleur's hands had cupped her now free, pert breasts.

"F-Fleur," Hermione breathed, as Fleur started to massage her breasts rubbing her swollen nipples, with her palms. "F-Fleur... please, I... I am not ready to go that far."

Fleur quickly pulled her hands out of Hermione's shirt, "Merde, je suis désolé 'Ermione, eet ez part of being a veela we don't know when to stop."

"It's alright Fleur; I'm just not ready for that. I can't deny that it didn't feel good, but maybe in a little while or something. Just give me some time." Hermione replied giving Fleur a kiss on her cheek.

"Oui of course, 'ave all ze time you need." Fleur replied returning Hermione's kiss.

After Hermione fixed her bra predicament, they wrapped up well before walking down to the Beauxbatons carriage hand in hand. They made their way up the golden steps into a small hall, decorated like a Parisian palace, two grand staircases met at the bottom and led up towards the first floor. Its gold and powder blue decor extended from the marble floor, to the ceiling, with a large portrait of Beauxbatons palace on the ceiling.

The palace was smaller than Hogwarts, with it being nearly twice the size. It only had three visible floors, but its architecture was beautiful; a Château from the seventeenth century. The sun shone in the picture eliminating it's lawns that surrounded it, with fountains and gardens in the forefront of the picture. In the sky was a small model of this very carriage complete with the winged horses. It flew around the bright clear sky.

Hermione's attention from the portrait was diverted when a door opened at the other end of the hall. Madame Maxime strode towards them, her high heels clicking against the marble, as she got nearer to the two girls her footsteps were muffled by the rug which occupied the centre of the hall.

"Mademoiselle Delacour..." that was all Hermione could understand as the rest was in rapid French, she could tell though that the Beauxbatons headmistress was not pleased to see them. Hermione stayed silent as Fleur answered back through gritted teeth, before she led Hermione by hand up one of the grand staircases. They walked along a small corridor reaching the end; Fleur took out a key and placed it into the lock, it opened and she quickly pulled Hermione inside locking it again.

"Fleur this room is amazing." Hermione awed as she twirled around admiring it, it was decorated in the same gold and powder blue, with a king size four poster bed, a desk and a wardrobe. A separate room led off to a marble bath room with a bath in the centre of the room. Fleur just shrugged before turning round to face Hermione.

Her eyes glistened with fresh tears that had not yet fallen. She collapsed onto the bed as Hermione rushed over and pulled her in for a hug. "What's up Fleur? What's wrong?"

"Has your 'ead teacher ever told you to your face zat, ze only reason you're still at zeir school eez because you were picked for a tournament which meant you couldn't leave?" Fleur sniffed.

Hermione's jaw dropped, "She actually said that to your face? Oh my god, that's not... what a fucking bitch!"

"Oui, she told me zat I was an embarrassment and 'ave put ze school to shame, needless to say zat I won't be at Beauxbatons next year." Fleur replied with a sad smile.

"Bitch, but you still have your last year there don't you?" Hermione asked.

"Oui, I won't be able to take my exams, still right now I'm not worrying about zat." Fleur replied as she wiped her eyes.

"Fleur you'll be without a school in the most important year of your life, you need to study somewhere, I'm sure you'll be able to come here to Hogwarts or something." Hermione said giving Fleur a peck on the cheek.

"Zat would be perfect; I'd be able to get a flat or somezing at Diagon alley my dad would pay for eet." Fleur said cheering up.

"And I'd move in as well. We'd spend Christmas and Easter holidays together." Hermione replied.

"Oui of course you would, we'd never be apart. Now would you kindly, close zose pretty leetle eyes of yours?" Fleur said as she jumped off the bed and opened her desk draw. "Oh, I 'ave a letter from mama and papa."

"What does it say?" Hermione asked with closed eyes. "Or is it private?"

"Non, nothing is private when you're concerned 'Ermione. You're ze most important zing in my life so 'ow could I keep secrets from you? Oh, merde." Fleur replied clapping her hand to her forehead.

"What is it Fleur?" Hermione asked throwing open her eyes.

"Gabrielle, eet seems she 'as gotten eento a bit of bother at 'ome and eez coming to visit me." Fleur explained. "I do not need zis right now."

"Oh that will be good, I'll get to meet her." Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, eet'll be great for you. You don't 'ave to control 'er. I'm telling you she'll be worse zan Fred and George." Fleur sighed shaking her head.

"Aww c'mon she can't be that bad? Besides where are Fred and George exactly? I haven't seen them in a while."

"We'll zink about zat in a minute, right now you 'ave a present." Fleur replied as she pulled out a small leather bound book from the desk draw, and handed it to Hermione.

"What is it?" Hermione asked as she turned the book over and read the title, "Living with a Veela."

"Eet will 'elp you with any questions you might 'ave. Zat book was written by a veela, so eets really accurate."

"Thank you so much Fleur. I'll read it as soon as I can." Hermione smiled, giving Fleur a kiss as a thank you.

Fleur pulled Hermione in deepening the kiss, "You're not going to be reading zat for a while yet, ma chérie."

"Ooh really? And why is that Fleur?" Hermione asked as she leant backwards on the bed away from Fleur who groaned in frustration, the book was abandoned.

"Well because you owe me a kiss and we 'ave a bed... all alone..." Fleur trailed off as she started to kiss Hermione again, her hands working up her shirt, reaching her bra. Hermione didn't even react when Fleur cupped her breasts, her hands slowly kneading the supple young bosom, causing Hermione to moan into Fleur's mouth. Hermione pushed Fleur over onto her back, before Fleur shot up hissing in pain.

"What's wrong Fleur?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Ow, eets ze book eet digging een to me." Fleur said sitting up. "'Ermione I don't want to push you so can we go somewhere? As I'm getting urges."

"You're not pushing me Fleur, what do you mean urges?" Hermione asked.

"Ze veela urges," Fleur said turning away from Hermione, "je suis désolé."

"Oh, right then... of course we can go." Hermione said getting up, "you don't need to apologise Fleur you can't help it."

"I still feel bad, eets my fault we can't just make out without me wanting more." Fleur said as she followed Hermione, to the door.

"Honestly Fleur I think its okay, I kinda like the idea that you can't keep your hands off me." Hermione smiled, as she took Fleur's hand with her own.

"Well zat eez good mon amour, as eets not going to stop any time soon." Fleur smiled as they left Fleur's room.

They walked hand in hand around the grounds, talking about anything that came to mind. They hid from the other students when break time arrived finding a secluded spot near the Quidditch pitch. Hermione barely had time to check if they had been followed before she was pushed to the floor by Fleur, who seductively licked her lips before pouncing on Hermione.

Fleur kissed Hermione with a burning passion that neither had ever experienced, the brunettes tender lips nearly bruising by the force which Fleur used. Hermione moaned both in pain and pleasure, as Fleur's hands worked her body; caressing her hips moving up and over her breasts.

"Fleur..." Hermione moaned, eyes fluttered closed, Fleur immediately removed her hands. Hermione snapped to attention, "Fleur I didn't say stop, it feels good." Fleur's hands returned to their positions massaging Hermione's breasts as she started to kiss down the younger girl's neck, eliciting another moan. Fleur's hands moved to different positions going down her stomach as Hermione tilted her head back allowing her full access to her neck.

Fleur subtly lifted Hermione's torso off the cold grass as Hermione shivered as her shoulders were exposed to the cold, causing her eye's to shoot open; the cold was quickly covered by warm hands. Fleur's hands once again worked down to Hermione's breasts, but Hermione was now fully aware that her shirt had been removed exposing her cherry print bra.

Fleur started to kiss down Hermione's neck getting closer to her chest as her hands started to slide the bra straps down Hermione's shoulders. "Fleur..." Hermione half moaned half hissed, Fleur ignored her and continued to kiss the top of Hermione's breasts, causing Hermione to moan again. "Fleur...stop." Hermione said with more force, causing Fleur to immediately stop her kissing and stare at Hermione. "I'm not ready to go that far...yet."

Fleur stared at Hermione before she shook her head and removed her hands. "Je suis désolé I did not mean to, I... ze veela... s'il vous plaît..." Fleur quickly switched to rapid French, her eyes tearing up, as she scrambled back from Hermione.

Hermione followed her taking her head in her hands calming her down, "Fleur, I'm not angry at you, so please don't cry. I'd hate to see you reduced to tears because of me." Fleur gave a weak smile. "Fleur don't be sad, it's something you can't control."

"I zank you 'Ermione you always know 'ow to make me feel better." Fleur said giving Hermione a hug. "You're cold mon amour, do you want me to put your shirt back on?"

Hermione just giggled, "Yeah you'd love that wouldn't you, I think I'll do it myself though." Fleur just smiled as Hermione slipped her shirt back on and buttoned it up.

"May I just say eets a very nice bra; I like ze chérie's." Fleur giggled. Hermione joined in as they rested against a tree, laying next to each other snuggling together for warmth, Hermione threw her cloak over them both, before they both soon entered a relaxed state, and began to drift off.

It was a couple of hours later when they awoke with a yawn. They slowly stood up and stretched, shaking the cramp that had occurred as the wind began to pick up, making them both shiver.

"C'mon let's get inside lunch started five minutes ago." Hermione said taking Fleur's hand as they began to walk back towards the castle. They ignored the whispers and stares they received, as they walked into the great hall, making their way over to their friends.

"Where the fuck have you been Hermione?" Ron asked as they sat down. "We asked everyone but no one knew where you were, Snape was really happy that you weren't there to answer everyone of his questions."

Hermione just rolled her eyes, as Harry spoke up, "Yeah Hermione where have you been? We've been worried."

"Yeah sure, really worried, probably just upset that you couldn't copy off of me." Hermione said shaking her head.

"I'm guessing by the grins they've both get plastered onto their faces I'd say Hermione's been up Fleur's blouse." Ginny said causing Harry, Ron and Neville to giggle.

Hermione turned bright red, as Fleur spoke up, "oh, try ze other way around mon ami." She said with a wink, "and I've been a lot further zan 'er blouse." The three boys all stopped laughing and stared from Hermione to Fleur with looks of excitement and awe etched upon their faces.

"Fleur, don't encourage them!" Hermione hissed, as she turned even redder at the stares. "Can we please just eat? I'll tell you what happened today later on in the common room... and not what we've been up to mind you!"

They somewhat reluctantly agreed before concentrating on their food. A couple of minutes silence passed before Ron spoke up.

"So what...what exactly have you two done then?" He asked rather hesitantly, Hermione just groaned as Harry, Fleur and Ginny giggled.

"Honestly Ronald I don't see how that's any of your business do you?" Hermione finally said.

"Yeah Ron, trust you to ask that." Ginny giggled.

"So I just had the balls to say what you three are thinking." Ron said glaring at Harry, Neville and Ginny. "So how far have you two got?"

Luckily Hermione and Fleur were saved from answering his questions by the arrival of Luna.

"Hello," She greeted as she clutched the quibbler in her hands. "I'd just like to say how much I admire you and Fleur for showing courage about your relationship." She smiled at Hermione and Fleur.

"Err ...thanks Luna we appreciate it." Hermione said a little put out by Luna's arrival; Fleur smiled and nodded concentrating on her food.

"So I take it you two are going to the Yule Ball together then?" she asked as she stared at the enchanted ceiling.

"Yule Ball, what's that?" Harry and Ron asked simultaneously, both paling slightly.

Hermione slapped her hand to her forehead, "Of course I totally forgot about that! How could I forget? Harry, Ron it's where the three schools get together for a ball, held over Christmas. It's why we had dress robes on our equipment list this year."

"That's what they're for?" Ron asked looking aghast, "I found them in my trunk the other day, I thought they were Ginny's and mum had put them in the wrong one."

"I've never been to a ball before." Harry said looking even paler than before.

"You're lucky," Ginny commented, "We're only allowed to go if someone in your year or above invite us."

"So are you two going together then?"Luna asked looking between them both with a dreamy expression.

"I..," Hermione hesitated glancing at Fleur, "would we be allowed to go though?"

"What do you mean? Of course you're allowed to go." Ginny said.

"No I mean would we be allowed to go together? Because c'mon we're not exactly the wizarding worlds most like couple right now are we? I bet even if you-know-who married a rat they'd have more supporters than us two." Hermione said with a sad smile.

Neville gave a chuckle before answering, "Why don't you ask McGonagall? I'm sure she'd know whether you're allowed to go together."

Luckily as Hermione scanned the room she saw Professor McGonagall, just leaving the hall, she thanked Neville before dragging Fleur out of the hall catching up with her.

"Professor, Professor McGonagall." Hermione shouted still dragging Fleur.

"Yes Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall said as she turned around catching sight of Hermione and Fleur, "and Mademoiselle Delacour, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well it's about the Yule Ball..." Hermione trailed off finally letting go of Fleur.

"Yes I wondered when I would see you two about this, follow me to my office.

They followed her in silence occasionally glancing at each other before they entered her office, and was instructed to sit down.

"Now, the Ministry and the Daily Prophet have been putting us under pressure, to forbid your relationship-" Professor McGonagall began.

"That's bullshit," Hermione cut her off, turning red from anger.

"please let me continue," Professor McGonagall said before she continued, " We agree, Dumbledore has firmly put his foot down on this one, saying that it's your life and we as a school cannot control you, if any forbidding is to be done it shall be done by your parents.

"Like I've said before I support you both, in this, so does Dumbledore, he's even employed some of the house elves to start filtering your mail, as you both have been receiving some dangerous letters.

So which brings me to why you are here, Dumbledore has agreed to allow you to go together as long as you are both willing to accept the consequences."

"What are zese consequences?" Fleur asked.

"Well many people won't like it, and will hate you for it, things will get worse before they get better, as this will cement proof that you two are in a relationship. But I can assure you they will get better."

Hermione glanced at Fleur before grasping her hand, "well I never was very popular anyway, so I'm willing to accept them, if you are?"

Fleur smiled at Hermione before answering, "Oui, of course, I will stand by you no matter what."

* * *

Okay so please review, and tell me what you think please :S


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, so here is chapter eleven as promised, please tell me what you think of it :S

Ah yeah almost forgot, there will, I'm afraid to say, but there will be a delay in chapters after I post chapter twelve in a week, as I've caught up to the chapter I'm currently writing (Chapter fifteen) so the updates will be slower to give me enough time to write more, plan my story and well check to see if it works, thank you :)

* * *

**Chapter eleven:**

It had been a week since they went to see Professor McGonagall and now the preparations for the Yule Ball were in full swing, Hagrid had been tasked with fitting the Entrance Hall and Great Hall with Christmas trees, the teachers were instructed to place decorations all around the castle. The mood was high in Hogwarts, though many people were more nervous than excited.

"Have you asked anyone to the ball yet?" Harry asked a pale Ron and an unusually calm Neville.

"Haven't had the balls mate." Ron said glancing at a group of girls who had just walked past giggling.

"I have, she said yes." Neville beamed, Harry and Ron just stared at him before laughing.

"Yeah right Neville, c'mon we're talking about real girls not ones in your dreams." Ron laughed.

"Yeah I asked a real girl out, and she said yes." Neville smiled not fazed by their laughing, before they could reply he picked up his bag and walked away, but not before he received a pat on the back from the twins who had just arrived.

"Here Neville we just heard, well done on getting a date." Fred said.

"Bollocks," Ron said turning to Harry, "We really need dates now if even Neville's got one, we best hurry up before all the good ones are gone."

"What's that supposed to mean? 'All the good ones will be gone'?" Hermione asked looking up from her book.

"Yeah Ronniekins, what is that supposed to mean?" the twins asked putting their hands on their hips in a similar fashion to Mrs. Weasley.

"You know all the pretty ones." Ron said dismissively, Harry just cringed.

"Ronald Weasley, how can you be so shallow?" Hermione said glowering at him, the twins began copying Hermione both staring at Ron.

"Yeah it's alright for you to say Hermione; you've got the hottest girlfriend in the world." Ron shot at her.

"I do don't I?" Hermione said eyes glazing over, Harry, Ron and the twins just laughed, "So who are you going to ask then?" she asked snapping out of her daze.

"That is a good question, why do they have to hang around in packs?" Harry said looking over at Cho Chang and her friends.

"Well it's a defensive measure," Hermione said following his gaze, "we do it so that whoever asks us is not afraid to show how they feel around other people."

"God why are girls so complicated?" Ron asked.

"We're not Ron; it's you men who are complicated." Hermione said, before she jumped as a hand snaked around her waist.

"Oh mon amour you are so tense, you need to relax." Fleur said hugging Hermione from behind as she gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Hermione relaxed into her embrace, "Fleur, can we not do this in public please I don't want to give people more reason to hate us."

"Let zem mon amour, zey are just jealous." Fleur said turning Hermione around so they faced each other.

"Yeah I'm sure they're jealous of the two girls who are hated by just about everyone." Hermione sighed.

"Non I was talking about our love we 'ave for each other, veela love. Eet eez something zat zey will never experience." Fleur said.

"Yeah I suppose," Hermione agreed smiling. "So who've you asked then?" looking at the twins.

"Well we flipped a coin on who could go as we have potions to attend to for our joke shop." George said.

"Selling things in the common room is not a joke shop." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah well anyway I won so I've asked out Angelina," Fred said grinning.

"So who's Neville off with then?" Ron asked.

"Ahh that would be the wonderful, Ginevra Weasley, your sister." George said, with a small smile.

"You're joking?" Hermione and Ron said, "How did that happen?"

"Well he asked her as you normally do, and she obviously said yes." Fred said raising his eyebrow.

"Oh god just when I thought I'd be having a Ginny free night." Hermione groaned.

"Yeah a Malfoy free night would be something we'd all want." Harry said nodding towards Malfoy and his fellow Slytherins, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle, making their way over.

"Fuck me; can't you do that somewhere else? Like a hole? You're making all these people sick." Malfoy said gesturing to the other students sat around the courtyard. The Slytherins all snickered.

"Fuck off Malfoy you're the only one here that's making people sick." Ron said facing him off.

"Ooh look at the Weasley's they need friends that badly that they choose to hang with a couple of dykes, one's a mudblood and the others not even fully human!" the words barely escaped his lips before Hermione and Fleur both had their wands pointed at his throat. Ron was prevented from attacking him by Harry who held him back as well as stemming his flow of insults by gagging him, the twins just glared.

"Don't you dare speak about Fleur like that again!" Hermione hissed, while Fleur screeched "You dare say zat to my 'Ermione."

Malfoy faltered before he resumed his smirking, "yeah you wouldn't dare not when there is a teacher in the vicinity." Hermione and Fleur both looked around and sure enough professor Snape was walking by. "So come on go for it, I'm sure Snape would love to have the two love birds in detention, maybe writing lines? 'I must not be a freak of nature, and make others physically sick.'"

"Shut up Malfoy" Hermione growled lowering her wand, gesturing for Fleur to do the same.

"You know I'm surprised you're still even at Beauxbatons, Delacour." Malfoy said turning to Fleur. "If it was up to me you'd be out of that school quicker, than you could say mudblood."

Fleur lunged at him, her hands at the ready, but Harry used his lightening fast reaction as a seeker to pull her back before she reached him, who barely had time to even flinch. After they had time to react the Slytherins just laughed at Fleur's attempts to claw at Malfoy, as Harry still held her back.

"Best keep that bitch on a leash mudblood, before she gets bitten." Pansy snapped giggling as she stepped out from behind Malfoy.

Hermione acted fast, her hand connected with her face drawing a cry of pain as the left hand side of her face turned bright red; Ron was the first to react dragging Hermione back by her robes as Fleur continued to fight out of Harry's grasp.

The Slytherins immediately shouted out attracting the attention of Professor Snape, who swiftly walked over. "Well well, well what do we have here? Fighting in school is strictly prohibited. Draco who is responsible for this, what happened?" He sneered looking at pansy as she clutched her face with tears in her eyes.

"The mudblood attacked Pansy, Professor." Malfoy spat.

"What, That's not what happened!" Fred and George said in unison.

"Silence," Professor Snape commanded, as he looked at each student in turn. "Draco, carry on."

"We were just walking past and all of a sudden the mudblood attacked pansy, sir the Beauxbatons champion would've done the same had she not been held back." Draco said Crabbe on Goyle dumbly nodded in agreement.

Snape again looked at pansy before turning back to Malfoy, "while we're not allowed to use that term Draco, thank you for telling me what is obviously the truth. Granger detention tonight, come to my office at 6 o'clock sharp do not be late. Delacour... while I do not have the authority to put you in detention, you are still on Hogwarts grounds so must therefore obey its rules. I will be sure to have a word with your headmistress about your behaviour."

Fleur was stopped from answering back by Hermione, who gave her a sharp look. They all stalked off silently glaring at a smirking Malfoy. They walked to another courtyard staying silent; Fleur just held Hermione's hand squeezing it every so often making Hermione smile, they sat down at one of the benches as Ron broke the silence;

"I fucking hate him, he's such a prick!" he swore glaring at a couple of first years that had just walked past.

"Well at least we can agree on something little bro," said Fred with a smile.

"Look can we just forget about it, move on, we need to find you some dates don't we?" Hermione said resting her head on Fleur's shoulder who purred in content. "Fleur...are you purring?" she giggled turning to face her.

Harry was stopped from answering as he watched the two lovers with their interaction, "Oui, I may have purred a leetle," Fleur smiled her cheeks turning slightly red, before she giggled and forced Hermione's head back onto her shoulder.

"You're not going to start kissing are you?" Ron asked, looking at them awkwardly.

"We might do later, but not right now, why?" Hermione asked looking at him.

"Well ...I still find it annoying that you managed to get a hot girlfriend before me." Ron said looking away; Harry nodded in agreement looking Hermione and Fleur in the eye before quickly looking away embarrassed.

"Aww, ze boys are a leetle jealous," Fleur giggled.

"Fleur, c'mon we need to help them not laugh at them." Hermione said failing to hide her smirk, as she slapped Fleur on the knee. "The Yule ball's only a week away, we need to get you dates. Oh and Harry you have been practicing haven't you?"

Yeah...wait, what? Practising for what?" Harry asked, gulping.

"The dance, you do know that champions have to dance first... don't you?" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Well I do now." Harry gulped turning a ghostly white.

"For god's sake Harry it's a week away, you need to practice, ask Neville, he's been getting lessons he'll be able to teach you. Go now!" Hermione said dismissing him, before turning to Ron, "well let's go get you and Harry dates, c'mon Fleur."

* * *

The week had passed by quickly, and the students now had nothing left to talk about apart from the Yule Ball, the excitement from the first task having died out a couple of weeks ago. Rumours were going around the castle quicker than the flu, ranging from there being centaur butlers to a band called the Weird Sisters performing, down to the more bizarre and ridiculous rumours such as Professor Snape singing karaoke.

The castle had been decorated in all manner of Christmas decorations, with all teachers doing their bit to help. Hagrid had brought in the usual twelve Christmas trees bedecked with everything from luminous holly berries to real, hooting, golden owls,. The suits of armour had been bewitched to sing carols to anyone passing. But all the older students were preparing for the Yule Ball, with the younger students looking on enviously.

Harry and Ron had managed to find dates in the Patil twins, something which Parvati was thrilled at being the centre of attention draped over a champions arm, Hermione on the other hand was dreading it; not only was she going to be a champions date and the centre of attention but Hermione feared that the attention she received would not be good attention as she would be on the arm of her girlfriend, another woman, Fleur Delacour.

"Hermione, you done in there?" Ginny said pounding on the bathroom door, "c'mon we have to get you ready."

"I-I'm fine Gin, I'll be out in a minute," she shouted as she clutched over the toilet bowl holding back her hair, while she hadn't been sick yet,her stomach was doing somersaults and it was only a matter of time she thought.

"Hermione, get the hell out here now before I break this door down. You ain't chickening out, that's unfair on Fleur." Ginny shouted banging on the door again.

"Yeah I guess you're right, I have to do this for Fleur." Hermione said standing up and unlocking the door, Ginny immediately threw it open and dragged her back into the dormitory.

Ginny was already dressed in a sparkling red dress, which hung off of her neck; her red hair was curled slightly as it dropped onto her chest, she smiled brightly as Hermione sat at her desk looking at Ginny through the mirror.

"Well, let's get your hair done..." Ginny smiled as she grabbed a bottle of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, "I have a feeling this could take a long time."

Hermione chuckled, "Oh thanks, it's a shame I had to give back that time turner we could have done with the time."

"Yeah now shut up and don't move." Ginny said as she squirted the bottle onto her hands before applying it to her hair.

20 minutes and 3 bottles of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion later Hermione's hair was now smooth and sleek with a gleam to it, as Ginny now began to tie it into an elegant knot. After finishing the knot she began to apply her makeup.

It was another 10 minutes before Hermione was able to put on her dress. A periwinkle-blue dress that made it seem as if she was floating. She checked her appearance in the mirror, content she turned to Ginny.

"Well how do I look?" she asked nervously, resisting the urge to bite her lip.

"I think I'm in love." Ginny breathed, gawking at her.

"Ginny this is not exactly the best of time considering I'm already in a relationsh..." Hermione began staring at her friend, with an uncomfortable look.

"God, Hermione loosen up it was a joke, I'm straight okay? I love Harry. All I meant was that you're drop dead gorgeous and Fleur is a very lucky lady." Ginny said shaking her head, "but if I did bend that way, you'd be first on my list." She added giggling.

"Ginny, please," Hermione said rolling her eyes smiling. "Thanks for the help and everything, but I'm the lucky one."

"Yeah, yeah rub it in why don't ya?" Ginny groaned, sitting down at the desk.

"Well why don't you tell him? I might have to black mail you; take a leaf out of your book." Hermione responded.

"Well good luck with blackmailing me, but I think I'm content with just watching if you don't mind." Ginny replied, checking the clock, "Well that's a surprise we've got five minutes, until it starts, and you've still gotta meet Fleur."

Hermione ran to her desk grabbing a small felt box from her draw, before walking out with Ginny.

"What's that?" Ginny asked eyeing the box in Hermione's hands, as they walked down the staircase.

"Oh, it's Fleur's present." Hermione replied her cheeks turning red." And before you ask what it is, it's a secret."

"I wasn't going to ask anyway," Ginny smiled, making Hermione scoff. "I really wasn't, I'm sure you'll tell me anyway."

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Hermione said shaking her head as they came to the entrance hall were a sea of students stood waiting for their dates, Hermione was able to spot Fleur quickly as she stood on her own, many students glancing at her, as they walked past. She rushed down the steps as fast as her heeled legs would allow, still invisible to Fleur. She crept up on Fleur's left side, leaning in to whisper in her lover's ear.

"Mademoiselle, may I be your date for this evening?" Fleur let out a shriek as she jumped, before breaking into an almost Ron-like grin, "Fleur, you're almost drooling, do I take it by your expression that I look nice?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh, mon Hermione tu es des mots belle-delà, you look absolutely amazing." Fleur replied gawping at her, her silver satin dress sparkled and glimmered under the one of the braziers that lined the walls, it didn't leave much to be desired while the dress was full length it's back trailing on the ground there were slits in the side showing her pale thighs. Her chest was barely covered with the dress acting as support for her breasts showing a little cleavage, before the straps hung around her slender shoulders while her hands were covered in elbow length silver gloves. The light highlighted her silvery blonde hair, tied back into a graceful pony tail, her pink lipstick shone as she flashed her bright white smile.

"Thanks darling, you look absolutely stunning yourself, beyond words actually." Hermione replied only just taking in her girlfriends form, "Wow... you really do look beautiful." She added unable to prevent her eyes from travelling down to Fleur's chest.

"Oui, You like what you see, hmm?" Fleur smiled winking at Hermione, who just nodded dumbly suddenly finding her mouth very dry.

"Everyone, except the champions and their partners, please make your way into the hall, as the Ball will be starting shortly." Professor McGonagall shouted, as she stood next to one of the great oak doors that lead into the great hall.

The entrance hall quickly emptied, much to Hermione's dread, and soon only a handful of students stood there, all looking around for an indication as to what to do next. Harry quickly made his way over to Hermione and Fleur, his date Pavarti trailed after him pursing her lips at the sight of them.

"Hey, Harry." Hermione smiled at him, "Pavarti." She nodded; Fleur greeted Harry as well but just nodded at Pavarti not knowing her.

"Hey, Fleur, Hermione, when do you think we'll go in? I'm bricking it." he asked looking nervous, Pavarti just ignored them and chose instead to stare at Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang who seemed to have forgotten about the ball and where locked into an embrace against the stone wall. The only other couple was Viktor Krum and his date but she was obscured by his back as they talked next to the four house hourglasses.

"I don't know, but I really hope it's soon I just want to get the whole dancing in front of everyone thing over soon." Hermione said glancing at the great halls doors which had been closed to add occasion to the champions' arrival.

"ouais, I'd like to just get zis over with zen we can take a walk een ze grounds get away from all ze noise." Fleur replied, before she stopped dead, "Oh vous avez obtenu d'être plaisante."

"Fleur what is it?" Hermione asked sensing the fear in her lover's voice, as she followed Fleur's gaze towards Viktor Krum's date, she was roughly the same size as Hermione, with light blonde hair and grey eyes, her purple dress stopped just above her knees, and Hermione couldn't help but notice how she looked similar to Fleur in some aspects. "Do you know her?"

"Oui, zat's Monique," Fleur spat venomously, Hermione was startled at the tone of Fleur's voice but snapped out of it quickly as Monique started to make her way over to them.

* * *

Okay so as usual please can you review? Please? An also once again I apologise for the inevitable delay in posting that will occur, thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay so its The Yule Ball, hope you like it! :S

After this chapter I'll be updating one every fortnight, instead of every week, as college and CoD has well screwed up my writing, so sorry about that :)

* * *

**Chapter Twelve:**

Fleur stopped dead, her muscles seized up as Monique drew nearer a sickly sweet smile plastered onto her face. Viktor looked put out with the fact that she was ignoring him and trailed on her heels, his face hardening when he caught sight of who they were walking towards.

"I never zought you would actually 'ave ze guts to turn up tonight," she sniped, with her smirk still on her face, she stopped smirking however when she turned towards Hermione, "especially with your...date," her lips pursed, her accent was less pronounced than Fleur's.

Fleur instinctively stepped in front of Hermione, shielding her from Monique's stare; Krum was still his hard faced self attracting the attention of Pavarti who didn't want to be around the two girls. "What do you want Monique?" Fleur spat, glaring at her.

"And 'ere I was zinking Beauxbatons would be without a champion tonight, I was considering asking Madame Maxime if I could stand in for you." Monique continued ignoring Fleur, "But No you turned up with...well I don't even know what to say to be 'onest,"

Fleur stepped forward but Hermione knew it was coming and held her back making Monique laugh, "Oh Fleur, 'ow can you be so protecting over zis," She giggled gesturing towards Hermione, Harry stepped forwards as he stared at Monique, "Oh I see ze boy who lived is as disturbed as ze prophet portrays 'im."

"Just go, we don't want you 'ere." Fleur said through gritted teeth, as the great hall's doors were thrown open by magic the champions cue to enter the Yule Ball, Fleur took a deep breath before nodding to Hermione as they locked arms, before following Harry and Pavarti into the hall.

The great hall resembled an ice palace. With various ice sculptures dotted around, the four house tables had been cleared and tables of eight had been placed around the hall, the tables had been set up with glass plates and silver cutlery. A stage had been erected with what resembled an ice rink in front of it.

All the students were lined up awaiting the arrival of the champions and as they stepped through a couple of gasps could be heard when Fleur and Hermione walked past. They ignored them and only reacted when they saw their friends; Neville and Ginny stood next to each other with George and Ron and their dates Angelina and Padma. Luna stood waving near an indifferent Seamus Finnigan.

Hermione couldn't help but notice that not as many people, the boys mostly, were no longer staring at Fleur; she made a point to ask later on but first it was the moment she'd been dreading; the champions dance.

They followed Harry to the centre of the ice rink, which Hermione now realised was a dance floor. They took their positions spacing out before Hermione whispered to Fleur "who's leading?"

"I will seeing as I'm ze champion," Fleur whispered back giving Hermione a quick wink before she placed her right gloved hand on Hermione waist and held her left out for Hermione to take, Hermione was in no mood to protest so quickly complied, Harry it seemed was a little nervous about touching the waist of Pavarti who could be heard hissing at him to which he hastily grabbed her waist and an orchestra soon began to play and they began to dance.

Much to Hermione's relief Professor Dumbledore soon joined in with Professor McGonagall and other teachers and students began to fill the dance floor redirecting the attention from her and Fleur, it was a couple of minutes before the dance floor was sufficiently packed and they weren't noticed. Harry and Pavarti had already left the dance floor and were sat near Ron and a sulking Padma. They decided to go join them as they were a little dehydrated.

"Phew," Hermione gasped as they sat down, opposite each other. "It's boiling." Fleur nodded in agreement as she rested her heeled feet on Hermione's lap, Harry and Ron meanwhile were silent, and the Patil twins were desperately trying to get noticed by eligible dates, as they were clearly uncomfortable being around Hermione and Fleur.

Hermione knew when to keep quiet and so stopped trying to start a conversation, silently gesturing for Fleur to do the same. Harry and Ron continued to stare silently at nothing and the Patil twins had finally been noticed and eagerly left on the arms of a couple of Durmstrang students.

They just sat there silently sipping their drinks before, the orchestra took their bows and The Weird Sisters took the stage to rapturous applause and a couple of whistles. As they began to play, Fleur dragged Hermione back onto the dance floor.

It was half an hour and countless songs later before the two girls returned to find Ron and Harry talking, Hermione's ears immediately picked up the words 'Fleur and 'using' before they shut up at the sight of them.

Fleur whispered in Hermione's ear that she would go and get drinks as she glided off as Hermione turned to her two best friends, "What were you two talking about?"

"Err...nothing," Harry said, Ron just shrugged his shoulder, still slumped in the chair.

"Don't give me that Harry, I heard you say Fleur's name. So I'll ask again, what were you talking about?" She said staring at them with a hand on her hip.

"Well..." Harry began glancing nervously at the back of Fleur. "Ron thinks... no I just think Ron should tell you to be honest, it's not up to me." Ron shot him daggers before he picked up where Harry left off.

"I just think Fleur's using you." He said simply, Hermione's jaw dropped as his words sunk in.

"Now, why would you think that? And besides what, if she is using me, would she want to use me for?" Hermione said incredulously.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ron asked looking at her like she was dumb. "Your brain! She's just using you for the tournament. So then when you help her win, betraying Hogwarts in the process, she's just going to go back to France and forget about you."

"Have you gone fucking crazy?" Hermione asked before she burst out laughing to the utter surprise of Ron and even Harry. "Okay, let's get a couple of things straight," she said as she calmed down. "Firstly the tournament is one of the only things we actually don't talk about, as she's quite capable of preparing for this tournament herself. Secondly and here's my personal favourite that destroys what little thought you have, now why would Fleur use me making me an enemy of hers if without me she'd die?"

"Well...err..." Ron faltered, "Wait...she dies without you?" he asked finally finding his voice.

"Yes, we haven't told anyone about it as it's a big mood killer but it's a veela thing. They find a chosen and that's it then really, they're with them for life. And if their chosen dies so do they." Hermione explained, with a sad smile.

"So...the veela, in this case Fleur, and the chosen, you, have to be close then?" Harry asked tentatively, while Ron had lost his voice again.

"Yeah but I don't know how close. Is it like the same country or same city? I have no idea." Hermione pondered. "So there Ron, that's why I know for definite why Fleur isn't just using me for the tournament." She added the last part with a glare in his direction.

"Besides, why would I put up with all ze whispers and stares when I could 'ave easily 'ave found a smart boy to use?" Fleur asked sticking her head in between Harry and Ron who jumped at her arrival.

Hermione just glared at Ron again before standing and dragging Fleur away by the elbow, "c'mon Fleur lets go for a walk, and I think we need to get away from a certain someone." Ron just turned red and hung his head in shame.

"Oui okay zen, but I 'ave your drink." Fleur responded a little taken aback by being dragged, she handed Hermione one of the flutes of champagne she was carrying.

As they walked out of the hall, Hermione and Fleur could distinctly hear Harry say, "You fucking idiot, you're going to have to do a lot of apologising to them two tomorrow."

The entrance hall was nearly empty as they walked through it, with only a few students leaving the main hall. The courtyard in front of the entrance hall behind the two main doors had been decorated in the same style as the great hall. Placed at the centre of the courtyard stood a giant ice sculpture of a phoenix taking flight, atop of it was a fountain with golden shooting stars careering out the top. Around it the pond that occupied the space had been frozen over and now resembled the dance floor back in the hall.

It seemed that they weren't the only ones, who had the idea to spend some time outside; numerous other couples had decided to stand and talk. Hermione lead Fleur to a deserted corner, away from the whispers that were being directed at them. They sat at a bench and Fleur immediately put her arm around Hermione pulling her close as they just watched the fountain. A couple of minutes passed, as the other couples left still glancing at the two girls, before Fleur spoke up.

"Eet eez beautiful, eez eet not?" she sighed, as she kissed Hermione temple.

Hermione just smiled before turning and kissing Fleur on her nose, "Now this is going to sound really cheesy but, it ain't got nothing on you."

Fleur giggled pulling Hermione in even closer with a big hug. "Aww mon amour, eet eez you who eez ze beautiful one."

Hermione started giggling too, "Aww that's unfair you can't say that I said it first!"

Fleur pounced on Hermione pushing her down on the bench as she began to tickle her, Hermione started to laugh hysterically turning red before she held up her hands in protest, "okay...o-okay you win, you win!" she spluttered, pushing Fleur away.

"Oui, of course I do." Fleur smiled in content, Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Fleur..." Hermione began after another minute of silence.

"Oui?" Fleur replied still staring at the fountain.

"Well I have a couple of questions that I've been wondering about," Hermione said turning away; Fleur just nodded signalling to continue. "Well how come hardly any of the boys don't stare at you like they used to? Well apart from them staring at us because we're outcasts."

Fleur had a small smile on her face as she turned to Hermione, "eet eez because of you," Hermione raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "Oui, eet eez because I 'ave found my chosen, ze zrall eez only really a...err, an attracter." Fleur finished struggling to find the right words.

"But I was never drawn to you like nearly all of the boys, I didn't stare at you all the time and I certainly didn't drool, like a certain someone." Hermione replied.

"Oui eet eez precisely zat reason why eet eez an attracter, as eet tells me who eez just under ze zrall and who eez not. Ze people who are not are usually candidates or 'ave a very strong resistance to eet."

"Oh...So, but I thought I was. I mean I always thought that I was affected by it just not as much as the boys and Ron. I couldn't stop thinking about you when we first met." Hermione said.

"Yeah, well I'm just like zat, but since I 'ave met ze love of my life zen ze zrall will be minimal at best zough eef I 'ave never met someone eet will still affect zem for a while until zey spend time in my presence. So what was ze other question?"

"Well, I was wondering about you and Monique..." Hermione trailed off as Fleur visibly stiffened. "It seems like you have a history, beyond that of school bitch."

"Oui, we do. But please can we not talk about zis now as eet will only make me said and I want to be 'appy as eets Christmas and I'm spending eet with ze one person who I want." Fleur said in a small voice.

"I want to spend it with you too Fleur and only you, speaking of Christmas shall we give our gifts now?" Hermione asked changing the subject.

"Oh, I'm afraid I 'ave forgotten to get you anything, as I've been busy what with the tournament..." Fleur said turning away from Hermione.

"Oh well that's okay...I guess, I think mine's a bit rubbish to be honest, I couldn't th-" Hermione stopped as Fleur began to shake, her face still hidden. "Fleur I said its okay, there is no need to cry."

Hermione placed her hand on Fleur shoulder gently turning her around expecting Fleur in a flood of tears. Instead while she did find tears in her lover's eyes they weren't sad tears on the contrary they were tears of laughter. Fleur now began to laugh more hysterically, shaking, as she fell back onto the bench giggling away.

"Je suis tellement désolé mon amour," Fleur said after she finally calmed down, "Je suis désolé, but when Ginny told me how gullible you can be I didn't believe her, until now."

"Oh well...I might just go since I'm so gullible," Hermione responded faking insult.

"Fine, just go zen..." Fleur said turning away from Hermione as she stood up, she began to walk away slowly before Fleur gave in, "oh okay, okay! Please don't go! I apologise for saying you were gullible."

Hermione rushed back and sat on Fleur's lap, "good, I accept your apology, my love. Though what else has Ginny been saying about me?"

"Oh, zat eez not important right now," Fleur said dismissively, as she pulled out her wand. She waved it and Hermione smiled.

"Ooh wordless magic?"

"Oui of course, I'm guessing zat you can do eet too?" Fleur smiled at Hermione as a cerulean and gold small box landed in her outstretched palm. Fleur presented the box to Hermione with a little flourish, making the brunette smile as she took the box from her hands.

Hermione opened it taking care not to damage the small box. She gasped as her eyes focused on a small silver ring with a pale blue sapphire stone set in the middle of it. It took Hermione a little while to realise that the sapphire had a picture in it, the picture was of a capital 'D'. "Oh my god, it's beautiful... but I'm not sure I can accept it."

"Why not mon amour, what eez ze matter with eet?" Fleur asked as Hermione moved off of Fleur to sit next to her on the bench.

"Well it's a ring, baby... are you proposing to me?" Hermione asked fearing she'd misjudged the situation.

"Non, well at least not yet we will wait till later for a proposal darling. Non zis eez my family ring, we give eet to all our chosen as a gift, eef I was proposing eet would be gold, with the letter een silver." Fleur exclaimed with a smile.

"Oh but I feel really bad now as compared to my gift mine really does suck." Hermione said slipping the ring on her right ring finger, as she gave Fleur a quick peck on her lips. She copied Fleur and pulled out her wand, it took a couple of seconds before a piece of parchment zoomed into Hermione's hand before she unrolled it and took a deep breath before she read it out loud;

"'_To my dear Love,_

_In darkness, you are my light,_

_In sorrow, you are my hope,_

_The world will not change you,_

_Nor will it change my belief in you._

_I shall believe in only you,_

_I shall do all just for you and only you,_

_For your words are my commands,_

_Sacrifice for you I will do without hesitate._

_I may cry, I may fall,_

_But I shall never falter,_

_If I keep holding on to you till the end of my journey,_

_I know you will grant me salvation._

_My love; Fleur Delacour, forever and always.'"_

Hermione finished reading and glanced at Fleur's face it was stunned. Hermione panicked and tried to explain it, "well I sort of felt bad with the fact that you can only love me and if, it's a big if, but if we have an argument and split up then you'll die and I could just move on, I'm not saying I would but still... well this is me pledging to you that I will love you and only you until my heart stops beating. I'll even take the unbreakable vow if you wish; I'll do anything for you."

Fleur just stared at Hermione before a fresh tear welled up in her eye and fell rolling down her cheek dropping somewhere on her dress. "Hermione...I-"

"I told you it sucks, that's why I also got you this." Hermione said panicking as she withdrew the small box, she opened it revealing a small gold bracelet adorned with silver hearts. She meekly presented it to her panicking even more before Fleur's lips found hers and calmed her straight away.

They kissed for what felt like a lifetime until Fleur pulled away nibbling on Hermione bottom lip before she smiled, "Hermione I zink zat eez ze best gift you will ever get me, Je l'aime et Je t'aime." She whispered capturing Hermione's lips with her own as they sank back down onto the bench, locked in an embrace that neither wanted to ever let go of.

The Yule ball had finished, no one was around to hear the two lovers' moans as they kissed and held each other deep into the night, oblivious to the world around them, not even noticing when the fountain and ice evaporated leaving behind the pond. They didn't notice or care about how the weather began to blow as the wind picked up and blew the trees near the courtyard around, they used each other for warmth and that's all they needed, neither one wanting to ever let go, praying and hoping that time would stop and they could just lay there cuddled up together forever.

* * *

Right I have a beef to pick with you guys, I was a little disappointed with my last chapter as I only got 6 reviews! :( I have 104 people on my alert list and only 6 reviewed, please, pleaase for the love of whatever you want, review? 8) I always feel really happy when I check my inbox to find 'review alert' there. please? thanks to anyone that does.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, so here is chapter thirteen, I hope you enjoy, it. I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to review my story it means a lot so I humbly thank you all.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen:**

A strong gust of wind woke the two girls up. They both immediately regretted falling asleep on a stone bench out in the open during the middle of winter with just their dresses on. Both of them shivered violently hugging closer together, as the wind rustled around them.

"Oh eets freezing," Fleur said as her teeth chattered loudly, Hermione would have found it funny if it weren't for the fact that her teeth were just as loud, "I zink eef we decide to spend ze night together again, we should do eet een a nice warm comfy bed."

"Oh that would be so much nicer than this cold hard stone bench," Hermione groaned rubbing the back of her neck, "but then again we both know how you get when we sleep in the same bed..." Hermione smiled trailing off before her thoughts got the better of her, "not that I think I'd mind..."

Fleur immediately shot round to face Hermione who began to blush, a large smile began to find its way onto the French woman's face, "you really mean zat mon amour?

"I-I don't...I'm not sure. On the one hand I'm willing as it will make you happy, there's also no danger of becoming pregnant or anything so I don't see why not, but another part of me is still a little scared I guess so can we just wait a little bit for me to get my head around it?" Hermione asked, as she watched the glint in Fleur's eyes disappear.

"Oui of course we can wait, I'm not going anywhere and I would never forgive myself eef I forced you to do eet." Fleur said giving Hermione kiss on her temple.

"Like I said can you just give me a little time?" Hermione asked again receiving a nod from Fleur who began to shiver again, "c'mon let's get back to the castle before breakfast starts and people start wondering why we are still in our dresses."

They quickly stood up and after stretching they walked with their arms around each others waists as Hermione began to direct them to the Beauxbatons carriage, they left the courtyard receiving a big blast of wind and a blinding ray of sunlight as it began to rise in the orange sky. They walked quickly reaching the carriage in minutes they stood there not wanting to leave each other's presence until another big blast of wind knocked Hermione forward into Fleur's arms.

"I will see you at breakfast right?" Fleur asked as she began to feather kiss her way around Hermione face.

"Oui," Hermione replied in French making her lover purr, "you're purring again Fleur, do you like it when I speak French?"

"Oh you 'ave no idea mon amour," Fleur replied as she went in for a kiss. Their lips met as once again they forgot about the world around them, their tongues caressing each other, their hands pressing their bodies closer together. It was a while before they broke apart, both breathing hard.

"I'll see you soon, mon amour." Hermione said, once again copying Fleur's language, making her lover purr once again "je t'aime Fleur."

"And I love you too 'Ermione." Fleur said smiling as they slowly stepped apart. They each blew a kiss to each other before Hermione turned and began to walk up to the castle, barely concealing the large grin on her face.

She was lucky enough not to run into any teachers or students on her way back to Gryffindor tower. She stepped through the portrait hole to find Ron Ginny and Harry asleep by the fire; she shook her head as she went to wake them up.

"Morning sleepy heads," Hermione giggled as she shook each of them awake. "Good morning to you all and may I just say what a fine morning it is!"

They all groaned as they were roused from their sleep, they stretched and yawned, their movements slow and cumbersome, reminding Hermione of zombies. Ron rubbed his face as he checked the clock before his eyes shot open, "Hermione it's fucking four in the morning! What the hell are you doing up at this time? Where am I?" Ginny groaned in agreement before breaking into another big yawn, Harry however had nearly fallen back asleep not that Hermione had noticed as she was currently clutching her chest as she fluttered about the room like a ballerina.

"Oh Ronald I've had the best night of my entire life and I thought I'd share it with my friends." Hermione responded with a sigh as she continued to prance about the room, her dress spinning with her every move.

"Hermione can you not float around so much, I'm having trouble keeping focus." Harry groaned pinching the bridge of his nose as he finally showed signs of life.

"Oh, Harry I've had the best nigh-" Hermione was cut off by Ginny sighing loudly.

"Yes Hermione we know you've told us already. So I take it you've forgotten about your fight with Ron?" Ginny asked Ron stiffened shooting a glare towards his sister.

"Oh I've forgotten what we were fighting about," Hermione said dreamily waving a hand in dismissal making Ron relax.

"Well that's good then it'll save a lot of awkward moments at breakfast. Now why did you have to wake us up at four in the morning?" Harry asked.

"Oh I thought I'd tell you of my wonderful night." Hermione sighed.

"What if we told you we didn't care what you and your girlfriend got up to?" Ron said irritably.

"Oh Ronald, we both know that you'd love to know what me and Fleur get up to in private" Hermione giggled.

"Yeah, look, we were waiting for you but you never showed so I'm presuming you had a good time with Fleur then?" Harry asked raising his eyebrow.

"Oh Harry, it was wonderful," Hermione sighed her eyes glazed over as she held up her hand with the Delacour family ring on it.

"You got married!" Ron and Ginny both exclaimed at the same time, Harry just raised both his eyebrows in surprise.

"No of course not, well not yet anyways. Think of it as a pre-engagement ring, meaning that I will defiantly get married to Fleur one day. Speaking of which, is it actually legal for us to get married in the wizarding world?" Hermione asked showing signs of worry.

"I-I don't actually know to be honest. later on at a more reasonable time in the _morning_ say ten o'clock? I'll send an owl to mum and dad." Ginny said putting emphasis on the morning part.

Harry just shrugged before saying "I know you can in muggle Britain but I wouldn't know about the wizarding part."

"Well Ginny will have to check won't she?" Ron said getting up, "Now can we please go to bed as I'm knackered and I want sleep."

"Oh, fine then I'll tell you in the morning, though can I have a private word with you Gin?" Hermione said.

Ron just slouched off already making his way up to the boys dormitories, Harry however had stayed and was looking quizzically at Hermione. "Hermione I thought we knew everything, what else is there?"

"Harry could I just confide in Ginny about this, not that I don't trust you it's just Ginny will be able to understand more is all." Hermione explained giving him a small smile.

Harry just shrugged, "Fine but you know you can tell me anything right? Even if I wouldn't understand I'd still be there for you."

"I know Harry, and I really appreciate it, now go on up to bed." Hermione said shooing him out the room before turning to Ginny, who smirked. "I've got a feeling with that smirk you already know where this is heading?"

"I can guess, and knowing you like I do, I'd probably be spot on." Ginny said lying down on the couch.

"Okay just to clarify, we are on about sex right?" Hermione asked her cheeks colouring scarlet, she bit her lip as she sat in an armchair. Ginny nodded but still raised her eyebrows.

"I can't really tell you about it Hermione as I haven't done it, yet." Ginny said sitting up. "So have you and Fleur done it then? Is that why you've only just come back?"

"No, we haven't done it, yet, either. Well as she's a veela and older she's ready to do it. I'm just, well I don't know part of me wants to as it won't hurt that much will it? But another small part of me is just stalling and making excuses, if you know what I mean."

"I honestly have no idea what you're on about." Ginny giggled; Hermione just gave her a glare, which made her immediately stop giggling. "Okay I think I know what you men, but I can't decide for you, it's your body so it's your decision, give it a couple of days and then just ask yourself are you ready?"

"Yeah I'll try that, thanks gin. It means a lot, I think you should go to bed now, you're lucky that it's the Christmas holidays, you'd be dead if it was a normal school day." Ginny agreed before leaving Hermione alone in the common room. She just stared at the fire for a minute before she followed Ginny up to her dormitory. Not even bothering to change out of her dress she collapsed onto her bed and into sleep's embrace.

Hermione awoke at nine, feeling groggy and tired. She contemplated staying in bed before her mind told her that she was meeting Fleur, which caused her to jump out of bed and get ready. She showered quickly which she was glad woke her up more before giving her hair a quick comb, it seemed that Sleekeazy's didn't work over night, not that Hermione really minded.

She dressed in some jeans and her favourite pink hoody, before she left making her way towards the great hall, her stomach giving a grumble to tell her that it was the right decision.

She made it to the second floor before her mood was dampened considerably as she saw Malfoy and his usual entourage heading towards her, thinking fast she dived into the nearest girls toilets she could find. She closed the door behind her and pressed her forehead on the dank wood hoping that pansy hadn't seen her and decided to come in here, she sighed heavily before a small cough startled her.

"Ah ze fates smile upon me, just ze person I wanted to see." A girl said confidently as she stepped out of a cubicle. Hermione span round, her mind raced to put a name to the voice, _that_ voice.

"Ah please tell me you recognise me, non? Zey say you're smart, obviously I was mislead." She said checking her nails before washing them in the sink.

Hermione's mind exploded as she remembered Viktor's date, Monique, though she seemed an entirely different person from the girl she met last night, "Monique, h-how nice to see you again." She said nodding her head.

Monique just laughed as she dismissed Hermione with her hand, "Eet eez not nice to see you at all, I 'ave no desire to be known by you, and I 'ave no desire to even see you again after zis."

Hermione's mouth opened and closed like a fish unsure how to reply to the French girl. "S-so why...why were you looking for me then?" she asked finally.

"Well...I'd like to lie and say zat I'm here to kill you. People like you, mudblood and a lesbian shouldn't even be allowed to live, zey should be exterminated when zey are born. But sadly zat eez not ze law, and people like Dumbledore continue to get een ze way of... progress." Hermione's face was one of pure terror as she listened to Monique talk, her voice was not one of loathing or hate, it was eerily cheery which made Hermione fear for her safety all the more as she took a step back.

"But non, ze reason why I am 'ere eez because I felt ze need to tell you about Fleur and 'er past, eet was disturbing me een my slumber last night so to quell my mind I'm telling you eet."

Hermione gulped as she took another step back, "W-whatever you want to tell me I probably know it already. Fleur's told me everything in her past; she's got nothing to hide. I trust her one hundred percent. So if you don't mind I'm going to go." She turned and ran towards the door, reaching it as a loud metal clicking sound could be heard inside it, Hermione's head snapped around to find Monique with a large smirk on her face and her wand drawn.

"When I said I need to tell you eet, I didn't mean you 'ad a choice whether to 'ear eet or not" she giggled before she walked forward, her smirk still on her face, her grey eyes glimmered. Hermione was frozen in fear as Monique reached her; the smirk vanished before she grabbed Hermione's face, cupping her chin, her nails digging in to her cheeks, drawing blood.

"I'll bet you she 'asn't told you why she 'asn't got any friends at Beauxbatons, 'ow she eez an outcast just like she eez 'ere." Monique asked, her voice was still sweet, all Hermione could do was nod dumbly as silent tears rolled down her face mixing with the blood that had begun to form. Oh, so she's told you what 'appened? 'Ow me and 'er used to be ze best of friends years ago? I bet you she 'asn't, so I'll tell you;

Well zis was when we were young and we 'ad just started to develop, I 'ad started to date zis boy and she changed, she was all moody when we were wiz 'im but when eet was just us two she would be 'appy. I just zought eet was jealousy so I ignored eet, and I een time found anozer boyfriend, again eet was ze same.

So I confronted 'er about eet. We 'shared a room so eet was no problem getting 'er alone. She turns to me and asks me "will you be my friend no matter what?" I of course agreed, she zen stepped towards me and kisses me, like she no doubt did to you." Monique paused as her face screwed up in disgust at the mere memory of it.

"I apparently was one of 'er ...candidates. I was disgusted wiz 'er. I told our friends about eet all, zey told zeir friend's eet was around ze school quicker zan anyzing before eet. Fleur wasn't deterred zough she kept trying to be near me, and talk to me. I called my father and demanded 'e move me, I was lucky enough to be 'ome schooled for ze next year. When I returned to Beauxbatons Fleur was a freak, a shadow of 'er former self, she was being bullied all ze time, and I couldn't 'ave been 'appier. Ze only sad zing was zat she never apologised to me." Monique finished her long explanation with a sad smile.

"She was strong zough, I 'ave to give 'er zat one, not once did she show zat ze bullying was getting to 'er." She added with an afterthought.

Hermione whimpered as she dug her nails deeper into her cheeks. Monique just stared into Hermione's tear streaked eyes before laughing, "I didn't zink zat mudbloods 'ad ze same colour blood as us purebloods, guess I was wrong."

Hermione whimpered again, as her cheeks began bleeding even more. Monique just shook her head before releasing Hermione, who fell to the floor curling herself into a ball, the French girl laughed again before washing her blood stained hands, whipping out her wand and unlocking the door and stalking out, not even giving Hermione another glance.

Hermione waited a couple of seconds for her to return, before she let out a wail of despair, her body shaking with sobs and moans. She lay there for a couple of minutes before her head jerked upright, as the sound of footsteps could be heard coming towards her. She hoped and prayed to anything and anyone that it was not Pansy or any other Slytherin for that matter, the door creaked open and her prayers must have paid off as it wasn't a Slytherin.

Luna Lovegood dreamily glided into the bathroom her mind was in the clouds as usual, she didn't notice Hermione curled on the floor until she sniffled, causing Luna to spin round in alarm. She rushed towards Hermione, helping her stand up, and giving her a box of tissues which she had transfigured from one of her gloves, that dangled around her neck.

"There, there," she soothed holding Hermione as she sobbed into her arms. Luna was patient waiting for Hermione to subside in her sobbing before she spoke, "Are you okay? Do you need anything? Or anyone?"

Hermione nodded dumbly before she lifted her head, and stared into Luna's blue eyes, causing Luna to recoil briefly at the blood that had started to dry around her face, "Get, Fleur please." Was all Hermione could manage before she dropped her head back into her arms and started to sob again.

"I can't leave you here like this, so I'll send her a message that okay?" She rummaged in her pockets before pulling out a spare crumbled piece of parchment and a quill; she wrote the note before pulling out her wand and whispered the incantation. The paper zoomed out of the room, leaving the two girls in silence.

Time seemed to pace slowly as Luna held Hermione gently rocking her backwards and forwards to calm her. Hermione's head shot up as loud footsteps could be heard coming towards them. The door burst open revealing a panting Fleur, she rushed towards Hermione nearly smothering her as she began to kiss and hug her telling her it would be okay. Luna moved Hermione onto Fleur before standing and looking at Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville as they stood catching their breath at the doorway.

"What the fuck happened?" Ron asked between loud gulps of air.

* * *

Okay, so please review again thanks, I will reply to all reviews I receive so if you have any questions/ queries don't be afraid to ask them thank you :)


	14. Chapter 14

Yeah sorry that this is late, I've been so busy today :( I normally- oh forget it, you don't care about my life :) so without further delay...

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen:**

It had been a day since Hermione had received her injuries from Monique and thanks to Madame Pomfrey; her cheeks had been completely healed; leaving no evidence of the attack. She hadn't had a chance to talk to Fleur in private yet what with the twins Fred and George acting as their bodyguards following them around, only relenting in their 'protection' when they went into the girls' toilets or lessons.

Hermione had, after calming her friends down and convincing them that going after Monique would only bring more trouble on them all, managed to get Ron to distract the twins long enough for her to arrange to meet Fleur by Hagrid's hut. She waited patiently for Fleur to arrive; hoping that bringing up Monique in their conversation would mean it would remain civil...at best.

She'd made a plan on how to bring up Monique on the walk down, and she continued to re-run the plan as she stared out at the near frozen lake, however her plan left her mind completely as Fleur's hands snaked their way around Hermione's waist, she froze before melting into her lover's embrace as Fleur began to kiss her temple moving around to catch her mouth.

Even when Hermione was angry at Fleur for lying to her, she couldn't stop the overwhelming feeling of happiness she got when Fleur was around her, nor the warm tingling she received all over her body when Fleur touched her or kissed her.

They moved and sat down on an upturned log, by the riverbank. They sat in silence with Fleur holding Hermione close in a protective cuddle, as they watched the murky ice cold water sloshing against the lakes sides. The giant squid could be seen in the distance, its massive tentacles lay still as it slept. Giant bubbles forming around its mouth.

Eventually it seemed the silence was getting too much for Fleur as suddenly she asked, "So what eez eet zat you wanted to talk about mon amour?"

Hermione's plan lay forgotten somewhere in the deepest part of her mind hidden from view, unable to obtain it she answered, "Well...It's Monique." Her voice broke a little around the edges, Fleur visibly stiffened as she squeezed Hermione's hands making her knuckles turn white.

"I will kill 'er for what she 'as done to you 'Ermione, make no mistake about zat, eef I see 'er again I will make 'er beg for zat pathetic existence she calls 'er life!" Fleur raged as she continued to squeeze Hermione's hand.

"No, no you won't Fleur." Hermione replied, causing Fleur to stare at her in alarm, "I don't want this to escalate, if you attack her she's going to want revenge, ("not eef she's dead" murmured Fleur) and then who else will be attacked, you? No I can't have that, it's best just to move on. But what I wanted to talk to you about was... Well it was what she told me..." she trailed off

"Sh-she told you...didn't she?" Fleur whispered turning away from her lovers gaze, Hermione's ears only just heard her.

"Y-yeah she did," Hermione replied in an equally small quiet voice. She spun Fleur round to see her face, seeing the tears in her eyes, caused Hermione's heart to jolt and all anger evaporated in an instant. "I-I just want to know, why? Why didn't you tell me?"

"'onestly I've never told anyone about eet. My family 'ave no idea, I put on a brave face for zem when I see zem, and I convince them I 'ave a great time when talking of Beauxbatons. I knew enough information zen to know zat Monique... was a candidate," she paused inhaling shakily before continuing, "I'd learnt eet all from my Grand-mère, I was young and very foolish, I didn't zink to tell my parents about eet, I zought zat eet would all be okay, we would live 'appily ever after just like een ze fairy tales. Of course zat was before I knew everything I know now about 'ow ze wizarding world views me... a freak." Fleur explained as silent tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Hermione felt another pang in her heart as she watched Fleur breakdown before her very own eyes. "Fleur it's okay, you're not a freak."

"Oh really, I'm not even fully 'uman 'Ermione, eets okay for you at anytime whenever zis gets a little tough, you can just walk. I'm stuck with eet; everywhere I go I'll be labelled as a dyke, ze part 'uman freak. Like I said before, you can just walk, leaving me to get all ze abuse just like een Beauxbatons, but zis time eet would be different as you'd be leaving me to well...die." Fleur whispered barely able to keep talking as she was close to breaking down in tears.

Hermione raged, as she looked at Fleur with a mixture of annoyance, anger and sadness. It took her a couple of seconds before she had worked out what to do, her hand came up quicker than she expected as it struck Fleur across the face. It was more a tap than anything but it still stung Fleur causing her to freeze staring at Hermione.

"Don't think for one fucking second that I would ever leave you. Even if everyone we ever knew hated us and wanted our blood, I'd never leave your side. I'd rather die than leave you to take all the shit, which we've experienced, yes you're more accustomed to it, but I guess I'm playing catch up." Hermione said holding Fleur's face in her hands.

Even in her shocked state Fleur realised that she was being stupid, "I-I know mon amour, but I just feel like I'm not worth eet, you can do so much better zan me, you can actually 'ave a life 'ere."

"Hermione just shook her head, "Don't get all self righteous and noble on me, Fleur. I'll slap you again if you think I'd be better off without you. Speaking of which, I'm really sorry about that, it won't ever happen again."

"Good, I don't want you to 'it me, eets just zere's always zis part of me zat eez zinking, what eef we 'ad never of met and right now you'd 'ave friends and you'd be 'appy...without me." Fleur sniffled.

Hermione's brow furrowed in annoyance for a split second, as she raised her hand threateningly, "Fleur I mean it I will hit you, and Fleur If I'd have never had met you I'd be happy yes, but trust me it would be a hollow happiness, I've never felt happier than when I'm with you." she hugged her as Fleur began to cry, sobbing onto her shoulder.

"Je suis désolé 'Ermione my mind's just een a dark place right now, I'll be okay, I..." Fleur sniffled before a fresh wave of tears hit her.

Hermione felt another pang in her heart as she watched her girlfriend succumb to her tears in front of her. "Fleur, it's okay." She soothed, whispering in her ear. "We're together and that's never going to change you got me? We have not only each other but we have friends who love us and care for us. Yeah the wizarding world might know of us and disapprove but I say who the fuck cares? If being with another woman means people hate us then so be it, we're better off not knowing them then. The only people who won't know about our relationship by now will be my parents as they're muggles," she said with a sad smile.

"...Actually, my parents won't know either... I 'aven't told zem yet. I wanted you to be zere when I tell zem." Fleur admitted.

Hermione was taken by surprise, "But Fleur, it's been in the paper for like a month, everyone will know by now surely?"

"Non, while the Prophet does get printed een France, so yeah pretty much everyone but my parents. Eet's because zey don't read eet, zey find eet too focused on unimportant zings. Zey only read a local paper, which een ze last five years ze only notable headline being 'Man Wanted For Causing Flowers To Sing." Fleur explained causing Hermione to giggle.

"I take it that you don't live in a big wizarding area?" Hermione asked Fleur just shook her head, "well we can tell them together then won't we? ...Will they be okay with it? I mean our relationship, do you think?" Hermione asked biting her bottom lip in worry.

"Oui, zey would 'ave to be. Zey would be hypocrites eef zey didn't support us. I've told you before my cousin eez gay. I suppose eet wasn't as bad for 'im as 'e's with a muggle, 'e didn't 'ave to explain ze whole 'law'" Fleur scathed. Hermione placed her hand on her cheek calming her lover down.

"Besides, zey know about ze veela and zeir chosen. Zo zey would know instantly zat you're my chosen. What about your parents?"

"I think... that they'd accept it and be okay with it, as I've sort of had this conversation with them before..." Fleur's eyes widened, Hermione just continued. "Well it wasn't as if I'd brought home ze love of my life, like I would be doing. Eet was over ze holidays, after I met you, I couldn't stop thinking of you so I asked my mum about being gay and stuff and she told me that they'd love me no matter what and that as long as I'm happy." Hermione sighed, Fleur just nodded.

"Now, I know I can't really talk, but I'd like us to 'ave a completely 'onest relationship. I don't want to keep anyzing from you, and I don't want you to keep secrets from me, promise?" Fleur said a glimmer of hope shone in her cerulean eyes as she faced Hermione.

"Of course darling, I never want to keep anything from you." Hermione promised. "oh and Fleur?"

"Oui, mon amour?" Fleur replied.

"If Monique ever lays a finger on any of our friends or you or me, babes, by all means tear out her heart." Hermione said with a disturbing amount of loathing. Fleur just nodded silently promising that she would do exactly that.

They hugged and stayed silent for a few moments before Hermione broke the serenity.

"Speaking of keeping secrets... I think I probably should tell you about Snuffles" she began.

"Who's Snuffles?" Fleur asked trying to conceal a giggle.

"Ah we'll get to that later," Hermione said with a small wink.

"So why 'aven't you told me about Snuffles before?" Fleur responded feeling a little hurt.

"Believe me Fleur if it was up to me I would have told you a while ago, but there are is couple of things preventing me; Firstly It's not my place to tell you, It's Harry's, but I've spoken to him and he has agreed to it. And secondly, well I don't have a second reason I just wanted to add a bit of hype." Hermione explained with a small shrug.

"Hype, huh?" Fleur smiled, as Hermione laced her fingers with Fleur's and lead her towards the gate that led to Hogsmeade.

* * *

They passed numerous students on the pathway leading to Hogsmeade village, some it was obvious had been doing some late Christmas shopping; their faces red from the cold, their hands filled with bags of gifts ranging from the famous sugar quills and Lolly pops sold at Honeydukes, to crates of Butterbeer for the upcoming parties. Most notable and popular of which was Fred and George's Christmas bash.

Their gloved hands kept the fierce winter cold from freezing their fingers as they walked hand in hand. People still stared and muttered in their direction, following them as they passed. Hermione however was thinking of ways to prevent Fleur from getting scared when she came face to face with 'Snuffles'.

However, Fleur was making it difficult bombarding Hermione with questions all relating to the mysterious Snuffles.

"So eez zis Snuffles a boy or girl?" Fleur asked as they emerged from a shop, Hermione just shook her head as she tucked a Daily Prophet under her arm.

"He's a man," Hermione replied eventually.

"So who eez 'e," Fleur asked, "And why eez 'e called Snuffles?"

"Errgh, for god's sake Fleur you've asked me that question like ten times now, you're like a little kid at Christmas time wanting to know what their presents are. Can you just have a little patience please? We're nearly there so not long to wait now, darling." Hermione asked giving Fleur's hand a little squeeze. Fleur just smiled and nodded her head causing her bobbled woolly hat to shake around her head.

They came to a stop just outside the village; Hermione glanced around to check they weren't being followed as Fleur lost the little patience she had stored.

"'Ow come we are zis far out 'Ermione? Are you sure we are even allowed zis far? Why doesn't 'e just live een ze village?"

"Fleur, you're like the little kid at Christmas again, can you please just be patient?" Hermione half groaned, shaking her head.

Fleur began to laugh, "je suis désolé ma chérie, I cannot 'elp eet eef I get excited quickly." She added the last part with a little wink.

Hermione smiled, before she did a double take at the innuendo in Fleur's words. "Fleur, for god's sake, is that all you can think about? No you know what don't answer that."

"Ah, mon amour you know just as well as I, zat I will zink about zose zings quite often." Fleur smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that. But anyways we're nearly there." Hermione replied, as they began to walk up a slight hill.

They neared what appeared to be a cave built in to the hillside near the summit of the hill, as the wind began to pick up and howl, Hermione pulled Fleur to the side of the rock face and took both her hands in her own.

"Right Fleur darling, I know that you've been wondering and rather eager, which is an understatement in my mind, but you've been wondering who Snuffles is and well the thing is, in case you haven't worked it out but that's not his real name." Hermione explained rather nervously.

"Right, I zought eet might not 'ave been, but why all ze secrecy, who exactly eez 'e?" Fleur asked picking up on Hermione's nerves as a hint of worry crept into her voice.

"Well that's what I'm trying to explain, but it's hard, well it's not that hard I mean I could just blurt it out, but that might worry you and well-" Hermione stopped talking suddenly, "I'm rambling again, aren't I?" Fleur just nodded, "well okay, I need to know that, you won't run away, or scream, or tell anyone about this meeting or place, promise me?"

"Oui, of course I promise, 'Ermione I would do anyzing for you." Fleur said in an instant, though her eyes remained curious.

"Well I trust this man, so please for me trust him as well."

"Of course, I will trust 'im eef you trust 'im." Fleur replied reassuring Hermione.

"Ahh, okay I guess I can't stall any longer," Hermione hesitated before gesturing towards the entrance, "Well I'd like you to meet Harry's god father..."

They stepped into the cave, being immediately basked with a warm glow as the fire crackled and wavered in the light breeze. By the fire lay Buckbeak, gnawing on old bones and scraps of meat; he stopped when he heard the two girls enter, his eyes widened as he screeched at Fleur before noticing Hermione behind her, he quietened down at once.

"'Arry's god father eez a 'Ippogriff?" Fleur asked startled, rounding on Hermione.

Hermione couldn't contain her giggle, "no you silly, it's who owns Buckbeak that's his god father."

"And zat woul-"

"And that would be me." Said a gruff voice interrupting Fleur, the voices source emerged from deeper within the cave, he stepped into the light and his grubby features were highlighted.

His long slightly curled black hair desperately needed some shampoo; his clothes were ripped and torn in various places, accenting his poverty stricken state. He smiled a bright toothy grin revealing his yellowing teeth, surrounded by growing hair that added to the whole homeless look he had going on, however his eyes had regained some of that spark they had lost in prison. Extending his hand, he spoke again,

"Hey it's nice to see you again, 'Mione. Ah, and judging by your obvious French accent you must be the 'wonderful, elegant, sexy French blonde' known as Fleur Delacour. Her words not mine by the way." Sirius chuckled, Hermione's cheeks visually darkened. "Anyways I don't want to embarrass her too much, the names Sirius, Sirius Black." Fleur's smile immediately vanished as the words sunk in, her jaw dropped and her eyes widened in silent terror.

A couple of moments passed by before they acted, Fleur instinctively stepped in front of Hermione protectively as Sirius slowly withdrew his hand. Hermione couldn't help but feel a rush of love for her lover as she 'protected' her.

"Fleur, it's alright. He's okay." She said stepping to the side, trying to calm her down. Sirius rightly so remained quiet.

"Alright, 'e's okay? 'Ermione zis man, non, zis beast killed 13 people, 'e was ze one who gave up 'Arry's parents to you-know-who, eet-" At the mention of Harry's parents Sirius visibly stiffened and stepped forward, Fleur instinctively drew her wand, stepping in front of Hermione again.

"Fleur, will you just listen to me please? He's innocent, If you will just calm down long enough for me to explain it, then we can actually talk." Hermione pleaded.

Fleur just ignored her, glaring at Sirius, "I will 'ex you if you so much as breathe towards us again, understand?" Sirius couldn't help but laugh as he stepped back leaning against the cave wall, Fleur momentarily was stunned.

"Well, Hermione, you've certainly picked a lively one, no doubt about that, she's got fight, I like it." Sirius chuckled, "But Miss. Delacour, this is all rather unnecessary; as you see I have no intention of harming you or your lover. I do hope you will see the truth in my words when me and Hermione here tell you the rather incredible tale."

"Fleur, Darling, at least hear us out, you did say that you would..."

"Fine, I will listen to your tale, but only because of 'Ermione." Fleur agreed Sirius stayed standing as the two girls sat; Fleur sat the closest to Sirius her wand still trained on him.

"Well there's no point me playing host is there? You'll just tell me where to stick my tea, so I might as well get straight into it, shall I?" Sirius asked Fleur, who stayed silent and nodded, as Hermione placed her and on top of Fleur's.

The tale was finished soon, only taking a couple of minutes. Hermione stayed silent, hoping that Fleur would accept it. Sirius just petted Buckbeak who was getting annoyed at being ignored. Fleur slowly lowered her wand, before standing up. Sirius stiffened as she walked towards him. Her expression stone faced, her feelings completely hidden.

She stood in front of him for what felt like an age for Hermione, until the mood lightened considerably when she started laughing, her tinkling laugh echoing of the stone walls. Hermione's look of confusion was mirrored by Sirius, waiting for Fleur to explain.

"Only you," she explained turning to Hermione, "Could come up with such an unbelievable story, so unbelievable, so absurd zat eet 'as to be true. And you," she rounded on Sirius again as she stopped laughing, "Je suis désolé, I apologise for calling you a monster. I 'ope you forgive me, and zat you don't take offence to what I said."

Sirius smiled, "Take offence? Oh if you think I'd take offence to those 'mean' words you said to me just then you clearly haven't met any Ministry Aurors, who think you're the Dark Lords most loyal supporter. Ahh the stuff they come out with would haunt your thoughts for a very long time..."

Fleur laughed again, taking an instant liking to Sirius, "Oh yeah? And what would be zese zings zey say, hmm? Enlighten me." Sirius just laughed as well.

"Okay, I think we've successfully been intro-" Hermione began, thinking it best to intervene, however Sirius decided to 'enlighten' Fleur at the very same moment, "they called me a 'donkey raping shit eater' once." Fleur could not control her fit of giggles as she leant on one of the logs for support, Sirius it seemed thought the memory was funny as well as he began laughing.

Hermione however quickly hid her smirk, before chastising Sirius, "Sirius Black, Honestly? Seriously, are you that immature? Do you think you can actually be quiet now for a couple of seconds while I finish speaking?" He quickly calmed down and nodded, unlike Fleur who had now fallen to the floor in a silent fit of giggles, the log unable to offer her support it seemed. "Right as I was saying, now that we've been introduced, would you mind telling us," she glanced at Fleur, "okay me, what news there is from the Ministry, and the Prophet?"

"Ahh, I think you're going to like this one girls, no in fact you're going to love this one, it seems you've gotten your selves some supporters." Sirius smiled, Hermione's eyes widened, and Fleur leapt up off of the floor her mouth wide open.

"You're serious?" Hermione asked, a little unsure.

"You think I'd honestly joke about that sort of thing with you? No I'm serious, it seems your friend Luna has started to gather some support for you in her dad's Quibbler." Sirius responded.

"Wow" was all Fleur said as a small smile spread across her face, she turned to Hermione who had a mirrored expression on her face. "Wow."

* * *

Yeah sadly I still haven't been able to find much inspiration :( well I have but it doesn't really help as all I can think of is like what happens later on in the story, I need to get there first! :) anyways, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! oh and please review! as a little present too me! XD


	15. Chapter 15

Okay I realise that I'm late on this chapter so I apologise as I got confused with the dates so I've only just realised. and secondly in advance I will apologise for the fact that I still haven't got my inspiration back so the next chapter will be late as well, sorry :S

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen:**

"Wait, so how many people are exactly supporting us then?" Hermione asked after a small silence.

"Well not many so far as you see what Xenophilius is doing, that's Luna's dad by the way, is well it's nearly as bad as treason, its undermining the very way of wizarding life. He's destroying our traditions, he's-"

"Eez zere a point to zis, monsieur Black?" Fleur asked cutting him off.

"Please, call me Sirius, but yes there is a point, I was just trying to make dear Hermione understand exactly what it's like for the majority of wizards. But moving on, followers are pretty thin, I'd say you have around twelve so far and that's including your friends." Sirius concluded with a sad smile.

"Wait twelve?" Hermione asked as she counted her friends in her head. _'Harry, Ron, Neville, the twins, Luna, and Ginny,' she_ thought."So you're saying that without Harry, the Weasleys, Luna and Neville we have five supporters?"

"Yes I'm afraid so but bearing in mind that it's only been in print for less than a day, I am one such person, by the way." Sirius said with another smile.

"Who are ze other four zen?" Fleur asked, sitting down near Buckbeak.

"Well, there's Professor Dumbledore Professor McGonagall, Hagrid and an old woman by the name of Betty Sampepper But I heard she is a little eccentric so it doesn't really count ... Oh and old Xenophilius himself, so I guess you have thirteen but I suspect he's only doing it to please his daughter."

"Thanks Sirius, but i think we should just go I, no we need to go thank Luna for putting her neck out for us...And I still haven't thanked her for yesterday."Hermione said, turning to Fleur who nodded and followed her out.

* * *

They walked hand in hand back through Hogsmeade, Hermione couldn't think of anything to say and it seemed neither could Fleur as they stayed silent. It wasn't until they began to trek up the path through the thick snow; leading to the gates of Hogwarts did conversation finally come to them through Fleur.

"So you zink I'm a wonderful, sexy French blonde do you?" she asked, glancing at Hermione.

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle, "yeah, though you forgot elegant."

"Oh oui, but I of course knew I was elegant anyway, but I don't mind a little reminder." Fleur winked.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh, "I think you're getting too big for your boots missy, I am not here merely to feed on your ego."

"I never said you were, you do zat as well as give me kisses, so I'm 'appy." Fleur replied.

"The kisses I will happily provide, feeding your ego however, that's for someone else to do." Hermione retorted.

Fleur giggled, "Oui, I can cope with zat. Do you reckon I could 'ire Ron or someone?"

"Oh don't even go there, he's only just managed to stop drooling in your presence. You start paying him and that'll be it, he won't leave you alone and there will be puddles around Hogwarts."

"Eww, I guess I will 'ave to find another compliment giver. What do you zink about Ginny, or 'Arry?" Fleur laughed.

They had reached the grounds by this time and while Fleur was busy laughing Hermione had noticed Madame Maxime striding towards them, clearly not best pleased to see them. Giving Fleur a nudge she prepared herself for what was to come.

"Mademoiselle Delacour, come with me, we 'ave important business zat we need to discuss." She barely stopped her stride giving the order as she passed them by. Fleur looked a little worried, before giving Hermione a quick kiss goodbye, and with the promise that they'd meet later before dinner, she quickly followed her head teacher.

Hermione's mood dipped to an even lower point as she walked on her own up the path leading to the entrance hall. She decided that she might as well go thank Luna who was putting her neck on the line for her friends. _'how ironic,'_ Hermione thought _'I never really considered Luna to be that much of a friend as all we ever do is argue about The Quibbler, and those damn creatures she makes up.'_

She was lost in her trail of thought until she felt herself being manhandled; She was pushed behind a tapestry into a small alcove type corridor, it was only when she was released did she manage to look at her assailants; The Weasley twins.

"Oh, I was actually wondering where you two have got to, I haven't seen hide nor hair of you two a lately. So where- no, what exactly have you two been up to?" Hermione asked, seemingly un-phased by their unorthodox attempts at having a private conversation with her.

"Well we've had some breakthroughs with the joke shop, and before you say it, selling things in the common room is a joke shop, it's just more of a travelling joke shop." Replied George, Fred just nodded before taking over.

"And besides if things keep going as they are we'll soon have our own premises. Still enough about our expanding business." Fred grinned, "Where is the delightful Fleur?"

"Expanding business?" Hermione sighed shaking her head, "She's with Madame Maxime, why?"

"Well..." Fred said hesitating turning to George for support.

"A little birdie told us that her sister would be visiting, so we were wondering when that would be?"

"I don't know, I know she's visiting soon but I don't know when. Now are you going actually ask me what you wanted to then or not?" Hermione retorted, raising her eyebrow.

"Ahh...,"

"Yeah 'Ahh', I can tell you know when you want something, so c'mon what is it? As I'm really not in the mood for your jokes, I need to see Luna."

"Well...we were wondering, and a couple of other people were as well, but are you attracted to girls as well as boys or just girls?" George asked after a moment's silence.

Hermione despite her mood nearly laughed at them for asking such a thing. "I'm guessing that by other people you mean Harry and Ron?"

"Yeah Neville and Ginny were wondering as well." Fred replied, looking uneasily at Hermione.

"Well, I've only ever felt like this for Fleur, but now that I think about it, I have started to notice girls more, boys I just find them all the same, they're rather simple. Food, girls and sports are all generally all they think about, where as a girl can be thinking of many different things at the same time." Hermione paused, "they're prettier too." she added as an afterthought.

"So you're a lesb-"Fred was cut off by Hermione as she continued.

"But I think to answer your question, yes I prefer girls but I only ever want Fleur so it's kind of a moot point, its pointless saying I'm one thing when I'll never actually get to experience it to see if I'm right." Hermione explained.

"Right..." George replied, clearly having no idea what Hermione had just said.

"Yeah now if you two have quite finished I really must find Luna, you seen her?" Hermione asked, feeling her mood lift slightly at revealing what she'd kept hidden, not for secrecy but purely because no one had actually asked her.

"No I'm afraid we haven't; sorry; well don't let us keep you." Fred said as they stepped through the tapestry, leaving her alone in the alcove.

"Thanks," she shouted before they left her ear shot, a couple of seconds passed before the tapestry was thrown open once again, revealing Fred with a confused look on his face.

"Whatever for may I ask?" he started, his confusion growing, Hermione just smiled up at him.

"For supporting us, me and Fleur, so thanks for that, it means a lot, we can't thank you enough." Hermione replied her feeling of gratitude showing in her smile.

"Well I know a way you could repay us..." Fred smiled trailing off.

"Oh yeah, How?" Hermione replied, wondering what extravagant gift he would ask for.

"well when you and Fleur finally do the dirty, don't be afraid to tell us what you get up to, I'm sure George and I would love to hear all of the details..." he retorted the smile growing into a smirk, before once again leaving her alone.

* * *

She found Harry sitting alone in the common room, numerous books spread about the small table he'd took over, as he sat there rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands, not noticing Hermione sit opposite him.

"You know if you did this when I told you too, you wouldn't have to spend part of your Christmas holiday sitting at this chair writing when you could be doing other things...Quidditch practice for instance." Hermione spoke with a smug smile.

"Yeah yeah," Harry snapped, a little irritable from his long strenuous homework session. "Just don't even go there Hermione, I'm really not in the mood, alright?"

"Alright god, chill out." Hermione snapped back, "Where's Luna? I need to know now."

Harry just shook his head before pulling out the Marauder's Map, from the side pocket of his jeans. He glanced at her before throwing it in her direction not even bothering to see if she'd caught it before dropping his head and continuing his essay. Hermione pursed her lips before whispering the incantation and scouring the map for Luna's whereabouts.

She pocketed the map, ignoring the shout of protest from Harry as she stalked out the room and up to the Astronomy tower. She couldn't be dealing with Harry's anger right now, not when she'd only just been feeling better herself, and besides if Harry's working he wouldn't need the map, and she'd thank him for it later.

She breathed out loudly feeling self conscious as her chest heaved upon reaching the top of the tower; she stopped for a breather before walking out onto the balcony to find Luna sat against the wall, her legs brought up against her body, chin resting on her knees, as she idly watched the snow fall in an almost romantic way.

Hermione coughed awkwardly, not wanting to scare Luna in her trance like daydream. Luna didn't even flinch as she turned to smile at Hermione who awkwardly smiled back not sure what to do with herself.

"Hello Hermione, please sit down, or one would think you're about to jump the way you're practically hopping from foot to foot," Luna greeted turning back to watch the snow, not noticing the guilty look Hermione had let slip onto her face. "Not that you'd get very far mind you, there is a lot of Cherubinium Zygoates around and they do quite like saving people, it's almost a habit one would say... just so you know."

Hermione resisted the urge to laugh; not wanting to offend Luna, especially when she had came here to thank her. "Of course I'm not going to jump, don't be silly." Hermione replied with a smile. "I've just come here to thank you on behalf of me and Fleur, she would have come herself but, she had to see Madame Maxime."

"It's okay, you don't need to apologise, and you're my friend." Luna replied, "Besides, It's not as if Ron, Neville or Harry can post something in a magazine or paper if they wanted. I just thought I'd do something for you."

"See this is why I'm thanking you, you're one of the nicest people I've ever met." Hermione gushed, unable to stop the smile that played on her lips. She turned to face Luna hoping that the sincerity she felt was expressed in her eyes. However Luna was still watching the snow.

A moment of silence passed between them, neither of them taking their eyes away from the sky. Finally Luna it seemed had thought of a topic for their conversation, much to Hermione's unease.

"I know you've never really liked me-" Luna began.

"I do like you Luna." Hermione interjected.

"Please Hermione, Allow me to finish," Luna replied glancing over at Hermione, her tone wasn't its usual dreamy self or even a serious commanding tone it was one which Hermione didn't expect at all, it was pleading. "I know you've never really liked me that much, as we've never had an entire conversation together without one of us, namely you, (Hermione grinned sheepishly) getting irritated at the others beliefs.

I find that for me, believing in the unknown is fun and exciting, and for you, well you prefer hard facts, not believing anything until you've read it in a book. I know we are total opposites and we annoy the hell out of each other, but one thing I've always admired about you Hermione is your humility, you've never in our two years of being friends have you ever made fun of me, calling me Looney Luna or whatever else. Even Harry and Ron have both done that on occasion. You, Neville and Ginny are the only people who don't laugh at me.

That's why I did it; this is me paying you back for never making fun of me, and because you're my friend, Fleur as well." Luna finished her speech with another glance at Hermione, who swallowed hard.

"I will admit that I didn't really count you as one of my close friends, as normally under any other circumstances they'd be people who have things in common with me. But now that I think about it, I don't care that we've got nothing in common, and this is going to sound really cheesy, but you're the greatest friend anyone could ask for." Hermione said after thinking carefully about her response.

"Please Hermione; you really don't need to thank me. I was just doing a favour for two friends." Luna rather modestly explained.

"You really are one of the nicest people I've ever met; I don't know anyone who would do so much for someone, all for nothing."" Hermione replied, she leant over and quickly gave her a peck on the cheek, "Honestly, If I wasn't dating Fleur and you, you know went that way, I'd be dating you in a second."

"Me too," announced a voice from behind, startling Hermione, Luna however was still concentrating on the snow.

"Fleur, I-how did you know we were here?" Hermione asked as she jumped up into her lovers embrace.

Fleur just shrugged nonchalantly, "eet's a veela zing. So Luna I can now zank you personally, zank you for doing zis and also zank you for yesterday, I would not 'ave known where eet not for you."

Luna looked quickly in their direction before replying, "I appreciate your gratitude, but really it was nothing."

"She eez so modest," Fleur commented to Hermione who just nodded, Luna seemingly oblivious to their observations. "Eef zere eez anyzing you need just let us know, we will be 'appy to 'elp." Luna said nothing, taking it as their cue to leave, Hermione lead Fleur back through the Astronomy tower.

"Wait!" Luna's voice hit them in a rather uncharacteristic manner as they reached the door. They turned to face her as she jogged up to them, "I suppose there is something you could do for me..." she trailed off, her usual serene smile replaced with a nervousness and fearful expression.

"Yeah, what is it Luna?" Hermione asked, a little put out by her change in demeanour.

"Well I was wondering, and...No, I don't know really," she mumbled, her cheeks colouring scarlet.

"C'mon Luna you can ask us anything, we owe you, we'll do anything." Hermione reassured. Fleur just nodded her head, as her hand slipped around Hermione's waist.

"Okay... could you arrange it so that Neville will ask me out?" Luna asked, "I know he fancies me, I just need him to you know have the guts to ask me."

Fleur stayed silent, her face not giving anything away, while Hermione couldn't help but ask, "So you want us to get Neville to ask you out?" barely keeping the small that played on her lips, "but why?"

"Well, He's a lot stronger than he looks, and I think he's kinda cute," Luna smiled, "besides; I have a feeling he's going to do great things one day."

"Okay, well I think we have two options for that;" Hermione began nodding at Fleur.

"We either, approach 'im and tell 'im to ask you out, or we go for a more subtle method." Fleur explained.

"I'd prefer it if you kept it on the down low," Luna said picking her option, "now I think I would like to be alone now, if you don't mind?"

* * *

They didn't really register where their feet took them, only noticing that they had reached the Entrance hall. Their mood had greatly lightened since the last time they had walked together earlier that day. It wasn't until they walked out into the courtyard did they think to start a conversation, each being content in their mellow silence.

"I actually thought that you'd get angry at me earlier." Hermione began biting her bottom lip.

"Oh yeah, and way eez zat mon amour?" Fleur asked raising a poised eyebrow.

"Well, when I was talking to Luna and I kissed her on the cheek." Hermione nervously clarified.

"I would 'ave done eef I 'ad walked een on you at zat moment, but I 'ad been listening to you talk for a while, so I knew why you did eet." Fleur explained giving her a reassuring smile.

"Oh, so how did you know I was up there then? As no one knew I was up there."

"Like I said eet's a veela thing, I don't exactly know really, I can just sense you now, eet began a couple of days ago, but eets been getting stronger this feeling, I can now roughly guess where you are in ze castle."

"That's amazing, I wish I had something like that, it's almost like a superpower! You'll be telling me you can fly next." Hermione exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Not to pressure you but when we commemorate our love, I will pass on zese ...abilities. So een time you will be able to determine whereabouts I am at all times."

"That's wicked," Hermione gushed, immediately regretting her choice of words, Fleur just giggled, before they settled into their calm silence sitting down on the edge of the water fountain their hands interlinked.

"so what do you-" Hermione never got to finish the last part of her sentence as Fleur was quite forcibly ripped from her grip, as she crashed straight into the icy water, it's thin sheet ice easily shattering due to her weight, sending her down to its dark depths.

She instinctively yelped at the suddenness of the event, _'wow, I didn't even know it was that deep'_ was the first thing that came to her head; her thoughts were interrupted as Fleur quickly splashed through the fountain, clinging to the side, coughing. Only then did Hermione's brain kick into gear on who pushed her. Immediately sensing danger, she whirled round, jumping to the conclusion that Monique was ready for round two.

However the figure that stood there was not Monique, but was in fact a little girl around half her age and coming up to her stomach. The first thing that she determined about the girl was her striking blonde hair; it bore startling familiarity to Fleur's. Her face was also similar. As was her eyes, that cerulean, while not as dark as Fleur's, to the casual observer one could confuse them. Hermione couldn't help the feeling that she'd seen this girl before, somewhere.

"Merde," Fleur cursed her teeth chattering, "Gabby, you 'ad better start running as I swear eef I catch you, you will not survive the night!" Hermione finally acknowledged her girlfriend and turned to see her clinging to the side of fountain her face even paler than usual, due to the icy cold temperatures she's been exposed to no doubt, but what struck Hermione where her eyes, they where dark almost black in colour.

She turned back to where Gabrielle had been standing to find her running off, shouting over her shoulder, "I am disappointed grande soeur all zis time away from me you lower your barriers well I'll soon correct zat!"

Hermione just shook her head, "siblings" she muttered, before rushing over and helping her lover out of the fountain.

* * *

So even if its just to shout at me, please review! please! :)


	16. Chapter 16

Heya! Okay I haven't updated in soo long and I apologise for that, I swear it wasn't on purpose. . so without further adieu...

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen:**

Much to Hermione's displeasure, the rest of the night had been spent chasing after her lover who it seemed had an almost obsessive compulsive desire to catch and 'kill' her little sister. Gabrielle had already acquired a respectable amount of knowledge about the Hogwarts grounds; just where she garnered this information from was still a mystery to Hermione, who was unable to calm Fleur down after the fountain incident. So she now found herself crouching behind some logs near the edge of the forbidden forest with Fleur, while she waited for Gabrielle to lose interest and reveal her position instead of doing their usual making out on the bench routine.

Hermione had to admit that she did find it strangely exciting, in a secret agent kind of way. Her mind drifted to the times she spent with her parents when she was still in her muggle primary school and she would pretend to be asleep, while the snuggled on the sofa. Pretending to be asleep was the only way she was able to watch those action movies her dad loved and her mother only watched because there was a love story interweaved into it, Hermione had no interest however she just enjoyed their company, she soon fell asleep for real half way through the movie any way.

Her mind snapped back to the present as Fleur shifted her weight snapping a twig, Hermione's brain soon told her that this was nothing like those films as the general plot of the films involved the hero beating the bad guy, usually with a big explosion and a girl thrown in, simple. However in this case Hermione couldn't help but think that she was soon going to be aiding a murderer.

They stayed silent, Fleur too intent on catching her sister and Hermione too scared to disagree with her. She tried calming her sown by stroking Fleur's knee, who visibly relaxed into her touch. Hermione was thankful that her eyes had turned back into their original cerulean, the eyes she knew and loved, not those darkened pools like before.

"Fleur..." Hermione finally spoke up, unable to take the silence any longer. "Can we please go somewhere else? Or better yet, can we go somewhere warmer?"

"Shh..." Fleur whispered, dismissing her with a wave of her hand, not taking her eyes off the vast grounds of Hogwarts.

Hermione couldn't help the look of incredibility that spread across her face, "Fleur don't you dare Shush me! I swear we will have problems if you don't stop this bullshit. We've been out here for about three hours, and while I agree with you that you sister was out of line, stalking her like this isn't going to help." Hermione huffed.

Fleur didn't say anything until Hermione persisted forcing her to turn around at look into her eyes, "...fine, I'll get 'er later. Je suis désolé mon amour she just gets me so angry, papa eez ze only one who can...tame 'er." it seemed 'tame' was the only word suitable for decribing her little sisters behaviour.

"That's okay, Fleur, you were just a little obsessed is all. You gunna pay me some attention now?" she asked with a small smile, as she moved to sit in Fleur's lap.

"Oui 'ow could I ignore you for long? I promise eet won't 'appen again." Fleur promised as she placed feather kisses all over Hermione's face.

"Mon dieu, will you two get a room? Eef I'm being 'onest you're making me quite sick." A voice giggled from above them causing Hermione to jump and hit her head on the side of Fleur's face, they both groaned in pain as they glanced up to find Gabrielle sipping on a flask, as she sat on the trunk.

Instinctively Hermione grabbed Fleur's arm and pulled her back stopping her from charging at her sister, figuring that she might as well introduce herself she extended her hand, "hey Gabrielle, I'm Hermione, it's nice to meet you." as she stepped forward she got a whiff of hot cocoa as the youngest Delacour took another sip.

"Eet's nice to meet you 'Ermione. Would you like some cocoa? I met a kind giant man earlier and 'e offered me some, eets really nice." Gabrielle replied, shaking Hermione's hand and offering her the flask, "Fleur you can't 'ave any, I don't want to catch something." She added as an afterthought.

Hermione barely reacted before she found herself staring at the back of Fleur as she sat on top of Gabrielle, Fleur was whispering something in her ear and whatever it was it wasn't pleasant due the amount of screaming that Gabby was doing, Hermione was surprised no one had come to investigate.

Hermione rushed forward to get a better look at the young girl, hoping that Fleur wasn't fulfilling her promise of ending her life. Her fears it seemed though were for nought as she found Gabby squirming under Fleur who was jabbing the middle finger on each hand into her ribs. Hermione knew from experience, from when she used to wrestle with her dad, that while it wasn't painful it was a very unpleasant feeling.

"Are you willing to apologise soeur?" Fleur asked after another minute of her torture.

Gabby defiantly shook her bright red face as kept her mouth closed, the young brunette stood on the sidelines couldn't help but admire her courage...or stupidity, she hadn't decided yet.

"Errugh," Fleur roared in anger as she gave another sharp jab to Gabby's ribs. "What are you even doing 'ere anyway? I zought zat you weren't arriving for another week?"

Gabby smiled almost apologetically as she shrugged her shoulders as best she could, "mama mentioned something about school, trouble and you. I wasn't really paying attention; zere was zis cute unicorn een ze field by our 'ouse." Gabby explained.

Fleur groaned, "where eez your zings?" she asked looking around the log.

"Already een ze carriage, I 'ave been 'ere for nearly a day now." She replied. Hermione sat at the foot of the log shaking her head at their interaction.

"Nearly a day, where 'ave you been? No on second zought what 'ave you been up to?" Fleur asked with a raised eyebrow finally removing herself from on top of her sister, to sit next to Hermione, "and don't even zink of lying to me!"

"I wouldn't do a zing like zat soeur, you want ze truth you shall get eet. I arrived, I dumped my bags, I ran een to your old friend Monique (Hermione and Fleur both stiffened considerably) she wanted to talk about me and you, mainly you. She annoyed me so I glued 'er tongue to ze top of 'er mouth. (They both giggled at that,) "Zen I went exploring, I went around ze grounds, I met ze giant man, I talked with 'im for a while, 'e 'ad a giant dog with 'im and zen I...Ran een to you." Gabby finished with a smile.

"That's Hagrid," Hermione informed her; "he's the Care of Magical Creatures professor. I'm sure if you asked nicely he'd be able to show you the unicorns that dwell in the forest."

"Oooh zat would be brilliant! You really zink 'e would do zat? Wow, zat would be amazing." She jumped up and down upon hearing her news. Giddy with her new found excitement Gabby's face burst into a large grin.

"Well eet seems I will 'ave no doubts zat you won't get on. Zat's a relief to say ze least." Fleur sighed.

Her statement made Hermione smile then suddenly she felt a nervous unease, "if only it would be so easy for your parents."

"Ah mon amour, trust me zey will love you, and even eef zey didn't eet would not matter as we would be together and zey know zat zere disapproval wouldn't matter. I would move anywhere for yo-"

"Enough with ze talking and lovey dovey stuff, eets making me sick." Interrupted Gabby stopping Hermione from kissing Fleur, as she leant in. "You're getting as bad as mama and papa, soeur at least zey 'ave ze decency to do eet een private and not een a public place."

"Oh speaking of Mama and Papa, promise us zat you won't tell zem about us, we want to tell zem together." Fleur asked.

"Fine I don't want to be interrogated by mama anyway." Gabby replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "just as long as you don't keep kissing, I do find eet quite distressing."

"I sense a little bit of jealously." Hermione remarked with a little giggle. "I don't think she can handle love at such a tender young age!" Hermione continued overly dramatising every word, Fleur couldn't control her fit of laughter as she laid down resting her head on Hermione's lap.

"I'm not at a tender young age zank you very much! I'm eight years old, not five!" Gabby retorted crossing her arms with a scowl on her face.

"It's funny because right now, you look exactly like a five year old." Hermione shot back, "now run along and play while the big girls make out." she followed up her statement ending any counter argument that Gabby would have formed against her.

"You mark my words 'Ermione, I will make you look stupid in front of ze people you most care about, and I will laugh like ze 'five year old' I am." Gabby finally replied after a moment's silence, "Watch your back, as eet will be revenge of ze sweetest kind."

Hermione took a look at Gabrielle's face before she burst out laughing, "Oh you can't be serious?" she managed to gasp out in between giggles. She only stopped when she noticed that Gabrielle or Fleur weren't laughing, much the opposite Fleur was almost glaring at her sister, while Gabrielle had a small smirk that seemed to be slowly growing.

"'Ermione don't push 'er. I 'ate to admit zis but she can and will know zat you've said zat, make your life 'ell." Fleur warned under her breath as she continued to glare at her sister.

Hermione's smile slowly vanished as she glanced between her lover and her lover's sister. "Okay... well you know what they say, forgive and forget...and I'm sorry for what I said."

"Oh oui oui, I forgive you 'Ermione." Gabby replied turning to look at Hermione as she stood up getting ready to go.

"So does that mean you won't be extracting revenge on me?" Hermione optimistically asked.

Gabby began to walk away "oh I can't promise anything." She called out as she reached a safe distance away from the brunette.

"She doesn't mean it right?" Hermione asked Fleur, her worried expression growing as she saw the tiny smile on her lovers face. "I mean c'mon she's eight, what can she do really?"

"I don't really know mon amour, she eez eight but believe me she eez quite smart for 'er age, all I would say now eez watch out. She can be persistent." Fleur shrugged, before leaning in to kiss Hermione.

Hermione turned making Fleur kiss her cheek and pout at her, Hermione just smiled, "I want her to like me, seeing as we're going to end up as sister-in-laws. (Fleur smiled at that) and yet I'm slightly worried that she won't ever like me after what I said as it was a bit harsh."

"You worry too much," Fleur reassured kissing her on the temple. "She's young she'll forget about eet een a little while. All you need to do eez take what she throws at you, and she'll find another worthy target. Oh and we better warn our friends, when she targets someone she goes for their friends as well."

"Wait doesn't that mean you as well? Seeing as how you're a part of my life?" Hermione asked realising that key fact.

"Oui, but don't worry I can control 'er. Eet's our friends I am worried about. She 'as a way of making 'er 'victims' lives very miserable." Fleur replied shaking her head.

"Aww c'mon Fleur, you're making her out to be some sort of genius, surely she's not that bad?"

"Non, she's not zat bad, but she can be eef you're not aware of 'er." Fleur agreed.

"my good side wants me to jump up and warn our friends, but then there's this part of me which can't help but wonder what she'll do if maybe we forget to mention it?...just let it slip our minds?" Hermione wondered out loud giving Fleur a sly smile, who couldn't help but purr at Hermione's look.

"oh oui, mon amour I love ze sound of zis plan of yours , I don't think eet would 'urt us eef we don't tell zem, I don't know about zem zough, I'm sure she'd make zeir lives suitably miserable but what can we do?" Fleur replied with an faux evil laugh.

* * *

The day had been uneventful, much to the dismay of Hermione who had been on edge all day waiting for something to happen to Harry or Ron, who were with her all day due to classes. It was nearing lunch time and with still nothing happening Hermione was ready to give up, so during their free period, they met up with Fleur in the library.

"Hey darling, how's your day been?" Hermione greeted her as she sat next to her in the corner of the library.

"Errugh, don't even get me started mon amour, I've 'ad to listen to Monique and 'er gang laugh and tell each other een a really loud voice why she should 'ave been ze champion of Beauxbatons and not me." Fleur groaned as she kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"Aww darling ignore them they're just jealous of the beautiful French blonde champion who's going to win." Hermione comforted her, giving her butterfly kisses all over her face causing her to giggle.

An awkward cough interrupted them, causing them to turn towards the source, Harry and Ron sat opposite them both looking at them, it took Hermione a minute to realise why.

"Oh, sorry of course you could win as well Harry, I wasn't saying you couldn't I just- well you know I was trying to comfort Fleur and well..." she trailed off not knowing what else to say.

"It's alright Hermione, I understand it's just that if you two are just going to make out I think me and Ron should go, leave you alone." Harry replied, Ron visibly elbowed him in the ribs, making the two girls laugh.

"Oh, would Ron like to watch?" Fleur giggled, Hermione and Harry laughed as well, "do you zink we should let 'im watch?" Fleur asked Hermione.

"Of course not, he should go and get a girlfriend himself and not drool around us, thanks." Hermione replied, Ron just glared at her, and then stood up.

"Fuck you all, laugh it up. Just because I enjoy watching two girls make out doesn't mean I deserve to be picked on, since when did it become a crime anyway?" Ron vented, "you know what I've got better things to do than spend my free in a library." He began walking towards the door just as Madame Prince arrived to investigate the noise; she immediately glared at Hermione and Fleur before giving a loud 'Shh' and stalking away.

"Aww c'mon mate, we were only joking!" Harry said following him careful to keep his voice low, Hermione and Fleur followed. Hermione tried running to catch Ron up, knowing he'd only shout at her later for this, however Fleur grabbed her arm, and stopped her from passing Harry, who had reached the door.

"Fleur let go, I need to apologise to him." Hermione hissed rounding on Fleur, who just grinned and nodded towards the door. Hermione looked and saw Harry walk out of the library, nothing happened, "Fleur I don't see..." she trailed off as Harry was suddenly pelted with hail, she realised that the hail was coming from a black cloud that hung over his head.

"Aarrrghh, what the fuck?" Harry shouted as hail continued to pelt him as he darted around the corridor, the cloud however continued to follow him, even getting worse the faster he moved. Ron was leaning against the wall in stitches as he laughed at his best friend.

Hermione had finally been released by Fleur and rushed out to try and help Harry. "You'll 'ave to do better zan zat soeur, eef you zink zat would get us you're very much mistaken." Fleur shouted to no one in particular.

"Fleur now's really not the time; can you stop the cloud thingy? While I try and calm Ron down he looks like he's going to pass out from laughing." Hermione commanded sounding like a surgeon in an operating theatre.

Fleur nodded and rushed over to help Harry, who was slowing down due to tiredness, as the hail continued to pelt him. Hermione turned to Ron and looked at him clinging to the wall for support as he continued to laugh, "Ron, stop it, you're al red, you look like you can't breathe!" Ron took no notice however and continued to laugh; Hermione quickly lost her sliver of patience and slapped him hard around the face quickly sobering him up.

"Bitch for that was hell the what?" _(What the hell was that for bitch?)_Ron swore, glaring at Hermione before his eyebrows shot up, eyes went wide and his hands clamped around his mouth. "Voice my!" _(My voice!)_

It was Hermione's turn to laugh; she quickly regained her composure however and turned to see how Fleur was doing with Harry. Fleur was already on her way, as Harry sat slumped against the wall black cloud still over him.

"Je suis désolé, I can't get rid of eet; all I could do was stop ze 'ail and turn eet een to rain. My soeur 'as been busy I taught 'er zat spell, she 'as refined eet, I didn't zink she would change eet." Fleur informed them, shaking her head.

"It her taught you? Mad you are what? _(You taught her it? What are you mad?)_Ron enquired.

Fleur just raised her poised eyebrows, "she certainly 'as been busy, I will get 'er for zis."

"Yeah I know we will," Hermione huffed, "just can you do anything for Ron?" Fleur just shook her head. "Fine then we'll have to get Dumbledore." By now they had attracted a large crowd and students were catching sight of Harry slumped against the wall and laughing, much to his great annoyance, the crowds however had brought them a blessing, a teacher.

"Make way; make way, what is this all about?" Professor Moody, shouted startling the younger students who quickly scattered, his wooden leg clunked on the hard stone floor as he reached the front of the sea of students and shouted at them to get to class, his magical eye swept about the corridor before he rested on Hermione, Fleur and Ron. "Weasley what happened here, explain?"

Ron was about to start talking before Fleur kicked him in the shin, "'e can't talk Sir, 'e been jinxed. Same with 'Arry" Fleur explained.

"And who would be the perpetrator?" Moody asked as he limped over to inspect Harry. He began murmuring various counter spells, none of them seemed to work however as Harry was still soaked and the rain continued to fall.

"Eet would be my soeur, Sir. Gabrielle." Fleur replied, feeling a sense of shame at giving up her sister so easily, but that was quickly quashed when she remembered that Gabby had in a way threatened her chosen.

"Ahh young Gabrielle, I know your father quite well Miss Delacour, he helped me catch a few Death Eaters back in the day" Moody said, his gruff voice sounding almost like a growl in some places. "And where would your sister be now?"

"I don't know, Sir, she ran off." Fleur replied, "Do you need to see 'er now?"

"Yes, for two reasons, one someone needs to be punished for this, and two I need her to reverse the spell on Potter. Her level of spell mastery is quite frankly astounding for someone as young as her."

"Zat eez because I taught 'er eet Sir, 'owever I cannot reverse zese, she 'as been practicing," Fleur replied, Ron just stared between Fleur and Moody hoping his predicament would end, Hermione sat opposite Harry and pinched the bridge of her nose severely regretting wishing that Gabby would hurry up and prank someone.

"Well I guess Dumbledore will have to cure them, and you better hurry up and find your sister, I have a few things I'd like to discuss with her." Moody growled. Fleur nodded and grabbed Hermione's hand as they left for the Grand Staircase.

"Let's go get your sister then..." Hermione said as they descended the stone steps.

* * *

Okay first of all I apologise for this weak chapter I know that it was not the best I have written (if I do say so myself) this was when I was suffering from lack of inspiration, which i still kind of am, so please bear with me.

And second of all I would like anyone who is still following this story to please review! thanks XD


	17. Chapter 17

Hello, I did promise to update by Christmas and well what better way to update than on Christmas day itself? :)

I, again, apologise for my inability to update recently, I won't give the usual excuses as well you probably don't care, so without further adieu, the chapter awaits...

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen:**

"I'm going to kill 'er," Fleur hissed as the two girls jogged down the stairs, "I'm telling you she eez dead!"

"You're not going to kill her Fleur, she's your sister. Besides I'm betting she'll be sorry about jinxing them when Dumbledore gets word of this." Hermione reasoned.

"You're right of course; I'm not going to kill 'er. I'm going to torture 'er very, very slowly." Fleur agreed.

"Yeah well at least torture her after she's seen Dumbledore." Hermione warned with a small smile.

"You're mistaken you know, eef you zink she eez going to apologise or regret 'er actions at ze very least." Fleur cautioned as they stopped on the landing.

"Well that's not really our problem is it? It's Madame Maxime's and Dumbledore's, so any idea where the little minx will be?" Hermione asked.

"Unfortunately I don't, een Beauxbatons or at my 'ome, I know all 'er 'iding spots, I was ze one who showed 'er most of zem but 'ere zis eez all new to 'er, while I've gotten used to ze windy corridors and secret passage ways she 'asn't so she could be anywhere!" Fleur stated worry lines beginning to crease her brow.

Hermione pulled her lover into a hug, trying to comfort her. "Aww Fleur, don't worry, we'll find her she can't have gotten that far."

"I 'ave no doubt zat we will find 'er mon amour. I still wish to wring 'er neck. Ze zing zat eez bothering me zough eez zat she's little, and eef she runs into anyone who's not ze friendliest of people..." Fleur trailed off.

"Malfoy," Hermione guessed where Fleur was taking the conversation.

"Non, well oui, but I wasn't meaning just 'im, anyone really. She's still a little girl, she gets scared and restless, behind her playfulness and headstrong attitude there is a scared little girl." Fleur conveyed the worry evident in her voice as Hermione gave her another comforting squeeze.

"Fleur, I don't even think Malfoy would stoop as low as to attack an eight year old girl, don't worry, how about we try the Beauxbatons carriage?" Hermione suggested, "We'll work from there."

"Yeah, yeah zat sounds good" Fleur agreed as they continued walking down the stairs arm in arm.

It seemed that lunch time was approaching as they reached the bottom of the grand staircase as numerous students were milling around waiting for the Great Hall's oak doors to open, the two girls passed the older students ignoring the whispers and hushed tones as they walked by.

"'ow come zey are not een lesson?" Fleur asked making idle conversation, as they neared the equally enormous oak doors leading out into the grounds.

"They're sixth and seventh years," Hermione replied recognizing a couple of Gryffindor students. "They have free periods for studying."

"We 'ave to stay een our lessons Madame says we would just waste our time eef we revised on our own, so she makes sure we're learning ze right zings by keeping us een lesson." Fleur explained.

"Funny, I have the exact same thoughts on Harry and Ron when we start our O.W.L.s" Hermione chuckled, suddenly stopping dead in her tracks, causing Fleur to nearly walk into that back of her.

"oof, what eez eet mon amour?" Fleur asked as she recovered from stumbling past Hermione, who just cried out in exclamation, causing several students to look around in alarm.

"Of course, how could I be so forgetful?" she exclaimed slapping her hand to her forehead.

"What eez eet? What eez wrong?" Fleur asked her confusion evident in her voice and expression.

"It makes one wonder how people call me the smartest witch of my age if I can't even remember something as simple as the map!" Hermione explained to a perplexed Fleur, she quickly lowered her voice, "The Marauder's Map, I stole it off of Harry earlier when I was looking for Luna."

"Je suis désolé mon amour but what ze 'ell are you talking about?" Fleur's mystified expression growing ever more puzzled the more she stared at Hermione.

"The Marauder's Map? I confiscated it off of Harry earl- I haven't told you about the map yet have I?" Hermione mused aloud, realising the look on Fleur's face.

"Non, you've not mentioned a map before, what eez eet exactly?" Fleur asked as she allowed Hermione to move her into a secluded area so they could talk.

Hermione looked around to check for any eavesdroppers before she began explaining as she pulled out the map from her pocket, "it's a map, obviously, it's of Hogwarts, it's got all the secret passage ways and every area of the castle and its grounds, it also shows you were everyone is at all times. It's helped us out a few times since Harry acquired it last year, even if he does use it irresponsibly like to avoid certain teachers when he should be doing something else."

"Zat eez some special map, 'ow come no one else 'as one?" Fleur queried her eyebrows raised in awe.

"Yeah that's the thing, the Marauders happened to be Harry's father, Sirius, Lupin and that bastard Peter Pettigrew, so it's one of a kind I'm afraid if you wanted one. Just watch," Hermione explained opening the map up to its fullest, Fleur's look of confusion was abated when Hermione tapped the map with her wand and uttered the phrase "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," The lines representing Hogwarts slowly started to appear from the creases of the parchment, to the gasps of Fleur, with it came the names of students and teachers alike began to dot the newly formed corridors.

"Wow," Fleur whispered clearly awestruck at the piece of parchment. "That- that's us!" she squealed pointing to two familiar dots situated in the entrance hall.

Hermione was not sure if it was a question or merely a statement so she just nodded and continued with her explanation from before. "Yeah Fleur that's us, like I was saying before it shows you where everyone is so all we have to do is find Gabrielle and bingo, we go get her and then we can get this mess sorted out, plus it'll save us hours of searching, hours that we could spend productively" she added with a little wink causing Fleur to blush uncharacteristically.

While they began searching, Hermione explained about the Map's origins and answered any queries that Fleur had, "Like I said Snape was bullied by the four of the-"

"Zere," Fleur cried out cutting Hermione off mid explanation, "Zere she eez! She eez een 'Agrid's 'ut, come on before she leaves." She quickly began dragging Hermione towards the Great oak front doors.

"Whoa Fleur at least let me put the map away will you?" Hermione complained causing Fleur to giggle.

"'Urry up zen as we 'ave to get to 'er before she anything else so stop complaining." Fleur groaned, as they emerged into the cool crisp air.

"Complaining, who's complaining? Because I'm not I'm merely stating that I don't like being treated like a freaking rag doll!"

"Fine je suis désolé I didn't mean to insult you, I just zink we should 'urry up eez all seeing as you're slow." Fleur responded with a giggle as she held her hands up in surrender.

"I am not slow," Hermione protested hitting Fleur on the arm, "I am not, so don't even look at me like that." Fleur just giggled and continued to drag Hermione towards Hagrid's hut, while she fumbled with the map, quickly putting it away.

* * *

Hermione knocked on the battered wooden door of the small hut that was the groundskeeper Hagrid's home. Fang immediately began to bark, causing Hagrid to shout at him to calm down, several scuffles could be heard, as someone moved around the small hut, "Err Yeah, be wiv you in a minute, jus' gotta calm me mutt down." Came Hagrid's voice before the door was thrown up to reveal a flustered half giant, Fleur's face betrayed her as it drained of colour and her jaw slowly fell open. "'Ermione, how nice to see yeh, c'mon come in you'll freeze teh death out there."

Hermione nodded to Fleur and they both quickly filed in being buffeted by a roaring fire. "I haven't seen yah in ages, where yah been? All I've 'ad for company is Ginny and Ron, they've been visiting telling me all about what you lot 'ave been up to, oh and 'Arry came down teh other day, but it was just about thanking me for teh dragons," Hagrid said not waiting for a reply as he made them tea (Hermione and Fleur both noted the already filled two cups of tea on the table) He quickly brought the tea to the table only just seemingly noticing Fleur.

"Ahh I'm sorry, I forgot me manners, I'm Hagrid and I'm assuming you're Fleur, Ginny told me all about you, all good 'O course, so no worries there." He chuckled as he shook her hand rather rigorously. "And I shouldn't have said anything about the dragons I didn't tell 'im he found out all on his own you know?" Hagrid began rambling, desperately trying to cover his tracks.

"Monsieur 'Agrid zere eez no need to worry I know zat you told 'im about ze dragons eet was your date and my 'ead teacher who told me as well, so 'ave no fear I will not say a word." Fleur spoke for the first time her voice a little shaky, clearly nervous around Hagrid.

Fang decided now was the time to inspect the two visitors he quickly bounded up to Hermione nearly knocking the chair she was sat on over, however Fleur was able to prevent her from falling, fang then decided he would greet Fleur by jumping up and pawing at her until she began to scratch his ears and he gave a contempt sigh as he fell asleep by her feet.

"Hagrid I'm afraid we haven't come down to see you, we came to collect Fleur's sister as Professor Moody would like to speak with her regarding an incident earlier." Hermione said, Hagrid's face visibly fell, making her feel a pang of guilt at not seeing him as often as they used to.

"Fleur's sister, I don't know 'er, sorry, now drink yeh tea before it gets cold." Hagrid replied, as he nervously sat down beside them.

"Yeah see that's the thing Hagrid, you've never been good at lying and well we know she's here, so you might as well save us the trouble." Hermione said standing up; she slowly began moving towards Hagrid's overly large duffle coat as it inexplicably shifted ever so slightly on the bed.

"She's under the coat isn't she?" Hermione sighed staring at Hagrid as she folded her arms.

Hagrid hesitated, fumbling with his cup of tea which Fleur could tell was still too hot as he tried to hide his discomfort at the boiling beverage, Hermione began tapping her foot against the wooden floor, causing Hagrid to give in after a splutter and a cough "She's under the coat" he confirmed.

As soon as he had confirmed this Hermione grabbed the old material and pulled it yanking off of a small blond figure, revealing Gabrielle who just grinned sheepishly at Hermione.

"Salut," Gabrielle giggled holding her hands out as she shrugged her shoulders.

"You," Fleur immediately began striding towards her sister, who momentarily showed fear in her blue eyes. "You are een big trouble petite soeur." She reached her and began to point her finger threatening the young girl, "I know 'ow you like to joke around I did zat too, we would always play tricks on people when we were little but zis eez different, zese are my friends!"

"Oui," Gabrielle replied shifting on the bed so she sat crossed legged, "but eet wasn't your friends who I was after, eet was your dear sweet 'Ermione." She turned to look at the brunette, "I only did eet because 'Ermione called me a little girl,"

"You're doing it because of that?" Hermione asked astounded, "honestly? Well I'm sorry, for saying that but c'mon isn't that really petty and childish?"

Gabrielle just looked from Fleur to Hermione before sighing, "oui, I suppose eet eez, je suis désolé."

"Well I hope we can put this behind us, and be friends for Fleur's sake? After all I'm in a relationship with your sister so it would help things if we got on." Hermione said holding out her hand in a gesture of peace.

A moment of silence passed before Gabrielle eventually shook her hand, "oui, I'm sure we'll become great friends."

"Why do I get ze feeling zat I'm going to regret introducing you to each other? And zat a friendship between you too eez a very bad idea?" Fleur asked as she shook her head.

"Righ' so now tha' we got that out the way does anybody want some of my rock cakes?" Hagrid said as he picked up the tray of cakes he had recently prepared.

"Yeah sorry Hagrid, I promise we'll visit you properly soon but we need to take Gabby back to the castle, Professor moody needs to speak to her," Hermione replied, feeling bad.

"Oh well ye know me doors always open so you can come visit anytime," Hagrid said the hurt evident in his voice.

"Sorry, we'll pop by and see you soon, we've just been a bit busy a lately," she said as they walked out the door, "See you later. She called out as she pulled it shut behind her.

"Ye see you later," Hagrid replied dejectedly as he slumped onto an empty chair.

* * *

"Why does Professor Moody wish to see me?" Gabrielle asked after they began walking back to the castle, she looked worried, which was unusual as she turned to face the two older girls.

"Probably something to do with the spells you cast on Harry and Ron," Hermione retorted, smiling at the guilty look the young blonde had on her face, her hand slipped under Fleur's blouse giving the French girl a big shock.

"Aarrrghh," she screeched jumping out of Hermione's grasp, "zat eez cold!" she scowled as Hermione and Gabrielle burst into laughter.

"I think he just wants to know where you learnt to do spells like that, it's advanced magic you know, I can't even do those level spells yet, but then again I spend my time learning and studying the spells that are required to pass the school year, not joke spells." Hermione answered.

"Aww c'mon 'Ermione lighten up, eet's only a bit of fun!" Gabrielle retorts running ahead of the two girls, Fleur nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah I suppose you're right it was kind of funny, I never thought I'd actually want Ron to talk but I didn't want him to stop when he opened his mouth. I should ask Fred and George to use it on him; I wouldn't put it past them to know something like that." Hermione giggled at the thought of Ron talking backwards through the whole summer break.

"'Agrid, 'e eez intimidating oui?" Fleur finally asks as they reached the clock tower courtyard.

"Hagrid intimidating, nah, he might look all big and scary but he's harmless trust me, he doesn't hurt anything. What made you say that?"

"Well and I mean no offence, but 'e eez 'alf giant non?" Fleur asked as they ascended the stone steps leading up the clock tower, "I am just saying zat not many would offer 'im work let alone a teaching position with children involved."

"Yeah I understand what you mean, but Dumbledore is a great man, if Dumbledore trusts him then the rest of the Wizarding world would be good to trust him too." Hermione replied.

"Yeah but wizards and witches can be very elitist when eet comes to other species, I know zat as well as anybody, but for Hagrid eet must be worse…"

"Hmm," Hermione hummed in agreement, "Harry and Ron still have no clue that he's half giant, I don't know for certain if he is but I mean the evidence is pretty clear if you ask me, and if ever anyone else bothers you over being half veela than come to me, we'll get it sorted together. I don't want you lashing out and getting into trouble, it will only make things worse." She advised.

"Zat ees easier said zan done mon amour, you don't 'ave to sit een a class with ze ultimate personification of an utter bitch five feet away from you." Fleur sighed.

"True, but I have to sit in a classroom with a lesser bitch and three dicks," Hermione replied giving a dry laugh. "All I'm saying is just don't rise to her remarks; she's only doing it to get a reaction out of you."

"Oui I know she eez, but she knows a lot about me, and she really knows how to use eet. I hate to admit eet but she eez very smart and manipulative" Fleur sighed again.

"No, she knew a lot about you, you've changed a lot and from what I can see it's definitely for the better, you have friends who I'd like to think would do anything for you, even Ron, and you have a gorgeous girlfriend who would certainly do anything for you." Hermione said giving Fleur a quick kiss on her cheek.

"And you have a soeur who will laugh at you!" Gabrielle piped up with a giggle, as she appeared from nowhere in front of them.

"Oh, zank you Gabby, you certainly know 'ow to reassure me." She replied with a dry laugh. Gabrielle just responded with a giggle and rand on ahead.

Both Fleur and Hermione were content with the silence as they continued the rest of the journey, only the sound of Gabrielle's humming and the sound of their footfalls could be heard.

Upon reaching Professor Moody's office Gabrielle hesitated, suddenly her previous fears came rushing back. "What does 'e want with me?"

"I honestly don't think you're in trouble Gabby, you're using advanced spells Harry and Ron can't even do those spells, he'll just want to know where you learnt them that's all, don't worry." Hermione reassured as Fleur gave her a quick hug, one which Gabby quickly pushed away from, not one to admit weakness easily.

Hermione and Fleur both nodded to the young girl as she raised her hand to knock on the old oak door, "Come in Miss Delacour, I have been expecting you." Gabby initially jumped back, but quickly recovered and with a nervous glance backwards opened the door and stepped inside.

"Well now that, that is out of the way it looks like we have some time to kill before lunch…." Hermione trailed off giving a quick glance towards Fleur who immediately smirked in a Cheshire cat like manner, while Hermione just raised her eyebrows seductively.

* * *

Well I hope you all have a great Christmas and a happy new year, please review, they mean so much to me, thank you for sticking with my story, I know that it's laborious work following something when it never gets updated but I am working on it! Thank you again! :)


End file.
